


【哈德】德拉科求职记

by kingdomlegal33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark!Harry, Detailed sexual descriptions, Drarry, M/M, NC-17, Top Harry Potter, 狂野性癖, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33
Summary: 战后，魔法部分为了泾渭分明的保守派和革新派。十年的派系斗争之后，以旧式纯血家族为首的保守派退出了魔法部的权力舞台。而救世主及其亲众领导的革新派，已经盘根错节地把他们的血液渗透进新的魔法部。结婚之后仍未改姓的赫敏·格兰杰年仅32岁，成为魔法部历史上最年轻的部长；罗恩·韦斯莱，魔法部部长的丈夫改行去当了职业魁地奇球员，成为炙手可热的明星守门员。而哈利·波特，没有人再提起这个名字，他们叫他You-Know-Who。德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家的继承人，失去了保守派的势力支持，没有人知道他去了哪里。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. 改变生活

**Author's Note:**

> 不会更得特别勤快，写车很累，但是不会坑。

上次见到阿斯托利亚的时候，她简直就像一个性感女王。金发被利落地剪短，涂上艳丽的口红，画上锋利的眉形，黑色的低领深V间露出性感的乳沟，白皙的长腿几乎全部暴露在空气中。  
  
德拉科从没发现他的前妻这么美过。一改以往端庄体面的马尔福夫人的装扮，阿斯托利亚可怕的火辣，但德拉科从来不懂欣赏，所以他们的婚姻结束了。  
  
“你不冷吗？”德拉科只能说出这种话来。  
  
“够了。”阿斯托利亚面无表情地看着德拉科，在无数次的恨铁不成钢之后，她已经失去了对德拉科生气的能力。  
  
“我是来做最后的道别。”然后这位性感女神向他介绍身边的一位男士，“这是我的丈夫，威廉。”  
  
德拉科麻木地上去和他握手，这个男人高大性感，看上去和阿斯托利亚天生一对，加上他的皮衣夹克和有很多绑带的麻瓜裤子，德拉科猜测他可能是某个地下麻瓜乐队的人，但他的想象力仅限于此，他没办法想象自己不知道的东西。  
  
好极了，离婚一个月就有了新的丈夫，并且完全焕然新生。这一定是一个阴谋，预谋已久的阴谋！  
  
“由于你们保守派的毛病，我不认为你们会把斯科皮交给我抚养，所以，我走了。”  
  
这是阿斯托利亚对德拉科说的最后一句话，以至于德拉科坐在酒吧的吧台边上回想起这一幕的时候都会觉得不真实——阿斯托利亚走了，丢下了她的儿子，像一只自由的鸟，奔向远方。  
  
要说战后还有谁仍旧执迷于纯血贵族的那一套，除了马尔福以外没有他人。也许早年间还有几个纯血家族抱团取暖，但现在只剩下马尔福一家了，毕竟那些理念可不能让他们吃饱饭。  
  
在波特政府对保守派的暴政之下，没有纯血家族再惺惺作态了。即使是卢修斯，也直接退休在家带孩子。而小马尔福？你说小马尔福？没人知道他在哪。  
  
但这绝对不是另一个传奇故事的开端，他只是在酒吧喝酒和朋友鬼混而已，整个酒吧的人都知道。但没有人四处传播，因为马尔福已经不是一个值得讨论的话题了，时代已经变了。  
  
德拉科坐在角落里不安地扭动，他的衣服让他浑身不舒服。  
  
连阿斯托利亚都变了，为什么你还不变呢？你还穿着这身老古董，是不会有人跟你搭讪的！潘西这样说。  
  
该死！他只是来喝酒，没打算搭什么讪！他永远走在巫师界时尚前沿的长袍到底为什么会在几年间变成老古董？  
  
因为时代变了，德拉科。布雷斯这样说。  
  
然后，这两个只会当墙头草投机取巧的斯莱特林狗男女给了老古董德拉科一套衣服。哦，现在没有什么“麻瓜服装”这一说，因为整个巫师界的时尚和麻瓜几乎完全接轨了，只有德拉科不在这个轨道上。  
  
布雷斯说，穿上这个他会变得非常火辣。所以，德拉科穿上了短皮衣，贴身T恤，修身的牛仔裤和机车长靴。德拉科真的很想知道为什么麻瓜喜欢在衣服上装上钉子，这可能会让自己受伤！  
  
布雷斯告诉他，这叫“铆钉”，是他不懂。  
  
德拉科真的一点都不想懂。  
  
他的头发也有一段时间没剪了，因为潘西不允许，她说这样更具野性。野性？人类进化这么长时间，不是让你们回归自然的！但他还是任由潘西给他把头发弄好，一侧被编了几个爬在头上的辫子，一侧没有辫，然后汇聚在脑后扎了一个低马尾。  
  
德拉科看着镜子没有认出自己来。那个总是说废话的镜子和布雷斯以及潘西同时发出震天的尖叫。  
  
“德拉科！你真应该从二十岁开始就这样打扮！我敢说你绝对是巫师界最野的猫！”  
  
德拉科看着镜子里的自己，他一直认为自己应该保持马尔福年轻的预备家主的端庄形象，但现在他和阿斯托利亚的现任丈夫看上去像一个乐队出来的。  
  
原谅他贫乏的想象力，因为他只和他的两位损友去看过一场地下乐队的演出而已，那还是两年前的事。  
  
如果忽视掉他已经是一个六岁孩子的爸爸，已经是一个三十一岁的男人的话，他真的该死的性感。  
  
为了证明布雷斯和潘西满嘴废话，他不可能真的被人搭讪，德拉科真的穿着这身夜行野猫一样的服装独身一人来到了酒吧。  
  
这间酒吧叫“珂赛特”，《悲惨世界》中天真无邪，勇于追求爱情的不会唱歌的百灵鸟。  
  
这是德拉科少数看过的麻瓜文学之一，这个名字也是他最喜欢的角色，他不会拒绝珂赛特而选择其他。  
  
为了熬过午夜，德拉科一杯一杯点着酒，他要在午夜过后带着他的贞操告诉那对狗男女，他们的计划就是狗屎！很幸运，没有人来搭讪，可能是他们并不喜欢狂野的小猫咪？  
  
今天是哈利离婚纪念日，他想喝一杯，独自一人庆祝单身。他可能一直都把和金妮在战争中培养起来的患难情错当成爱情了，战争后的和平世界，他们的生活就像一潭死水。  
  
当然，金妮非常棒，她独立又优秀，同时也是一个好妻子、好妈妈，但她却做不了哈利的爱人。这也没什么，当夫妻不一定要有爱情的滋润，但如果观念不同，就不一样了。金妮越来越受不了哈利对权利的追求，她认为他变了，她的救世主大英雄变成了会搅弄风云的政客，终于，他们离婚了。  
  
有一个秘密，只有罗恩和赫敏知道——他是伏地魔的魂器。那个阴毒的蛇男留了一片灵魂在正义的救世主脑子里，如果这片灵魂仍然存在，魔法部绝对会不遗余力铲除哈利，美名其曰阻止伏地魔再次复活。  
  
所以他们谁也没有告诉。但那片该死的灵魂碎片一直在影响救世主，直到有一天，没有人再提起他的名字，人们只说“那位大人”，哈利变成了新一任的“You-Know-Who”。魔法部发现的时候已经太迟了，整个魔法部已经灌满了新鲜的，叫波特的血液。在赫敏·格兰杰当上魔法部部长之后，人们知道，魔法部从此波特说的算。  
  
所幸，没有众叛亲离的局面，他忠实的挚友永远陪伴在他身边。罗恩并没有因为金妮的事而对哈利有什么看法，他懂得好兄弟的心，更何况他们是和平分手，感情的事谁也说不准，就算是亲哥哥也不好多说什么。  
  
甚至，罗恩鼓励他去放松自己，找一个新的女朋友什么的，甚至来一场快乐的一夜情什么的。但，有谁敢和“You-Know-Who”上床呢？  
  
也许是应该改变了。哈利最好的年纪只知道战斗，再之后的美好年纪里只有一潭不会动的死水。赫敏常说，要试图改变生活，你才会知道你最想要的是什么。所以，罗恩从傲罗部辞职，成为英格兰猎鹰队的黄金守门员。  
  
他们的生活显然更美好了，所以他们一定要让他们的好朋友也过上美好生活。多么格兰芬多！  
  
哈利喝了复方汤剂坐在这里很久了，这是赫敏替他选的地方，她说希望哈利能在这里遇见爱情。哈利没想过赫敏都已经三十二岁了还这么罗曼蒂克，可能这就是所谓的“改变生活”，时刻给他们年轻感。  
  
他注意到吧台的阴影里坐着一个人，他浅金色的头发在灰暗的环境里甚至都在闪着光。显然，这里不仅只有哈利一个人发现了他，但当人们企图和他来个眼神接触时都失败了，他只是一个人喝酒。  
  
已经有人开始打赌谁能和他共度激情一夜了，但被盯上的金发男人还浑然不知，他趴在吧台上好像有点开始醉了。老练的猎手知道现在刚刚好，这个程度的醉酒只会给夜晚带来更多的快乐。  
  
哈利慢慢地敲打着酒杯，他也是酒杯里的猎手之一。那个人的头发让哈利想到一个人，他是哈利非常熟悉的人，但却绝对不是朋友。他总是张着性感的嘴唇用尽各种刻薄的话语来侮辱哈利和他的朋友们，他总是能在魁地奇球场上激起哈利最强的好胜心，他是保守派代表的独子，他是阴险狡诈的斯莱特林毒蛇。  
  
他消失了。  
  
保守派全面偃旗息鼓之后，他再也没见到一个马尔福。哈利想知道，如果能再见到那个人，他会对自己怎样说话，他还会对自己和以前一样吗，他也会不敢叫自己的名字吗？  
  
已经有人开始走向他了。叹了口气，好吧，哈利，改变生活。  
  
哈利比那人快一步走过去，不动声色地在那人之前把胳膊搭在浅金发色男人的肩膀上，他仅仅是给了那人一个警告的眼神，陌生的搭讪者就忙不迭地跑掉了。没有意思，现在根本不会有人知道他是哈利·波特。  
  
德拉科感觉有人在碰自己，这就是所谓的搭讪了，看来他输了，那对狗男女说得该死的对！他想服从命运给自己来一个别有不同的夜晚，但他发现自己喝的太多了。  
  
他调整了好久自己的姿势，勉强站起来想先来一个礼貌的开场白，但失败了，他非常不体面地直接倒在这个人的身上，而这个人甚至不是一位女士！  
  
意识消失的最后一秒，他突然想到，这个酒吧没有出现过一个女的。什么样的酒吧会没有一个女人？潘西、布雷斯，我如果能活着回来，你们就死了！  
  
在德拉科吐了一口酒气在哈利的脖子上之后，哈利看清了这个人的脸。他就该知道这样的铂金色头发就只有一个人有，他迷离的失去焦距的灰色双眼，高挺的鼻梁和尖尖的下巴，一切都是该死的熟悉，这张脸只能属于德拉科·马尔福本人！  
  
但他又是如此与众不同，哈利没想过马尔福会穿得这么……热辣，毕竟他们可是顽固不化的保守派的代表。  
  
感受着怀里的人温暖又瘫软的身体，醉酒的人还在不安地扭动，他的金发蹭着哈利略带胡茬的下巴，湿热的呼吸不停地在他的脖子上喷洒，他的嘴里还总是发出莫名的哼哼声。哈利几乎是立刻就硬了，他从没这么快过。  
  
改变生活？真有你的，赫敏。  
  
他一边为了自己快速昂扬的男人之力感谢着好友的老婆，一边快速幻影移行，他不要耽误一秒钟。  
  
酒醉加上突然的幻影移行，让德拉科在哈利家落地的第一秒就吐了出来。  
  
哈利“下去”了一点。  
  
保持了十年良好的卫生习惯的他，现在非常想打扫一下卫生。在感谢完赫敏之后，哈利又恨她了，因为她不肯给他的家养小精灵申请书上签字，以至于现在没有家养小精灵可以帮他打扫一下地板。  
  
把德拉科抱去浴室，把他放进浴缸里，开启温水，哈利把自己的衣服脱掉，好好地把地板打扫干净才再次进来。  
  
他很快又“起来”了。铂金发色的男人湿漉漉地侧卧在圆形的浴缸里，被修身的裤子紧紧包裹的长腿不安地来回滑动着，金发湿透盖住他的半张脸，嘴巴微张，缓慢地呼吸，哈利只想快点把那该死的嘴填满，看他还能说出什么刻薄话。  
  
他半个身子都沉在水里，黑色的T恤吸了水，紧紧贴着他的胸腹，随着呼吸的接走上下起伏。哈利轻轻顺着他身体的曲线往下摸，他捡到一只阔别多年的性感小猫，他需要有点耐心。  
  
直接用魔杖对德拉科的衣服来了个“消影无踪”，这只金发的猫咪就完全变成赤裸的了。  
  
手指在他光洁的皮肤上游移，来到平坦的胸前，两根手指抚摸上德拉科粉色的乳尖，听到他发出愉悦的呻吟。  
  
没有人可以享受“You-Know-Who”的服务。哈利笑着，用力一掐。  
  
德拉科惊叫一声，颤栗着睁眼。哈利迅速捧着他的脸，逼迫他和自己对视。他泛着银光的灰眼睛里满是茫然，不安地缓慢转动着，水下的身躯不再舒适地伸展，而是蜷曲起来。他抓着哈利的手腕想让他松手，但这不会起作用。  
  
“德拉科·马尔福。”见德拉科被自己的名字吸引回来注意，哈利凑近他，轻柔地舔了一下德拉科的下巴，他保证这只今晚唯一一次温柔，“我-是-谁？”  
  
“……你是，”德拉科注视着哈利没有带眼镜的深绿双眼，意识逐渐回笼，“你是哈利·波特！”  
  
他感觉到了危险，他想逃跑，但他找不到自己的魔杖，他甚至没有穿衣服！当今的魔法界没有人不知道哈利·波特是谁，但是没有人敢随意提他的名字，而自己作为捉弄他多年的保守派之子，现在绝对有生命危险。  
  
以前的学院之争，食死徒与救世主阵营之争，再到保守派和革新派的争斗，他就没有让哈利好受过。  
  
他的尾音被哈利霸道的吻含在嘴里，他想闭紧牙关，但哈利直接用力咬上了他的嘴唇，突如其来的疼痛让他下意识地想叫，但刚张开嘴巴，哈利的舌头就迅速探进去翻搅。他想说话，但不知道说什么，也根本说不出话。他唯一能发出的声音只有喉咙里控制不住的闷哼。  
  
他绝对不会放过我，德拉科想。  
  
哈利在他的口腔里为所欲为，他只能张着嘴巴承受哈利对他的攻略。在德拉科动动舌头想说话的瞬间，哈利的舌头总能灵敏地缠上去，直到舌根酸痛，德拉科再也没有力气反抗，透明的涎液顺着德拉科的嘴角流淌，流过他光洁的尖下巴，滴落在浴缸的水中。  
  
德拉科无力地半靠着墙，直到眼神迷离，哈利才离开他的唇。他们的蠢间牵起一道银丝，哈利单手捏住德拉科的下巴，再次逼迫他看自己，“再说，我-是-谁？”  
  
德拉科没有说话，他只想闭上眼睡一觉。不可否认，哈利真的是接吻大师，德拉科在长时间的接吻中差点窒息了，而且他也硬了一点。  
  
哈利用力捏着他的下巴晃着德拉科的脑袋，让他看着自己，德拉科怀疑如果他不这么做，下巴会被捏碎。  
  
当他动人的灰眼睛再次看着哈利时，哈利贴着德拉科的鼻尖，低沉又危险地说，“我不喜欢问话的时候得不到回答，我让你看着我的时候你就看着我，不要让我不愉快。”  
  
哈利阴森的绿眼睛和阿瓦达索命咒的颜色出奇地一致。德拉科缓慢地点了两下头，他天生的预警机制告诉他现在要听哈利的话，不要试图激怒他，“你是哈利·波特。”  
  
闻言，哈利又吻了上去，这次是稍微轻柔的碰了碰德拉科被咬破的唇角，他危险又迷人的绿眼睛眯起来，嗓音像是恶魔的低语，“只要叫我‘波特’就好，就像你最擅长的那样。现在，夜晚开始。”  
  
德拉科惊恐地看到哈利也进入到浴缸里，他不知道他该不该把额前的湿发抹到一边，但他这么做了。他看到哈利危险地笑了起来。哈利直接吻上了德拉科的喉结，牙齿轻轻地厮磨着。  
  
德拉科知道被一只危险地狮子叼住喉咙的时候最好不要动，否则它会咬碎你的脖子。但这危险的战栗感让他兴奋，他的下身完全抬起。  
  
哈利一只手摸着德拉科的肩，一只手探下去抓住德拉科坚挺的下身，开始上下摩擦起来，“你想闲着？”  
  
德拉科连忙也去抓哈利的，那恐怖的东西比他粗大很多，颜色和深得多，和哈利的相比，他就像个害羞的小姑娘。  
  
他白皙的手指握着哈利的下身，不熟练地上下来回撸动着，那根阴茎在他手里越来越硬。而他自己，在哈利毫无章法的手法下已经快射了。  
  
德拉科告诉自己再坚持一会，不可以太丢脸的时候，哈利把他乱来的两只手手腕抓住，“好了，你真是什么都不会，但是你必须得学。”  
  
“既然手不行，那就用嘴。”  
  
哈利威严的命令让他一下子射在哈利手上，德拉科的脸颊泛起微妙的红晕，不敢想象自己居然喜欢这个。哈利笑起来，将德拉科射出来的精液涂抹在他红润的唇上。哈利把一根根手指依次伸进德拉科湿热的嘴里，命令他舔干净。  
  
享受着他灵活的舌头绕着自己的手指一根一根地旋转，哈利一下塞进去两根，模拟着抽插的动作来回抽动着。把手指抽出德拉科的口腔，他的舌头顺从地探出，一点一点地把哈利手心里白色的粘液卷进去。感受着手心的湿痒，哈利奖励般地吻了吻德拉科的额头。  
  
他真的像一只舔牛奶的野猫。  
  
哈利内心责怪自己没有意志力，他应该要玩更多花样，但他已经硬得发疼了。  
  
他把德拉科翻了个面，让他扶着浴缸的边沿跪在水中。浴缸的底部又硬又滑，德拉科跪了几次才跪稳，他颤抖地用力抓着浴缸边，企图缩着身子，但哈利的手重重压上了他的腰，让他腰部下沉，白嫩的屁股高高撅起。  
  
哈利的大手用力打在他苍白的臀瓣上，让他向前晃动了一下，德拉科射过一次的阴茎再次挺起。臀尖是火辣辣的疼，但哈利显然不想放过它，他的手有力地揉捏着被击打得通红的地方，饱满的臀肉在哈利的指尖微微溢出。  
  
“嗯……”德拉科忍不住呻吟出声。空荡的浴室回想着他的低吟和哈利拍打他臀部的声音，让他的脸，甚至是苍白的身体，都开始泛起欲望的浅粉色。  
  
哈利的两只手都揉上德拉科原本白皙，但被击打得泛红的臀肉，留下几个红色的指痕。将他紧闭的臀缝向两遍拉开，哈利看到一个浅粉色的小孔正想自己可爱地微微开合。他真是性感极了，哈利迫不及待想看到它被撑开的样子。  
  
拿起他凤凰尾羽杖芯的冬青木魔杖，哈利将魔杖的杖尖探入那个不曾进入过的小孔。  
  
“不要！”感受到一个坚硬冰冷的东西正在进入自己的后穴，德拉科全身紧绷了起来，他拼命想回头看，可哈利有力的手压制着他的后背，让他向下沉，除了他高抬的已经红肿的臀部，德拉科什么都看不到。  
  
“猜猜是什么？”  
  
那东西从入口探了进来，一种被侵略的刺激感击毁了德拉科的思维，有一点疼，但他想让它进得更深，如果是一个更具有侵略性的东西就更好了。他没有忘记哈利说的，他不喜欢在问话的时候没有人答话。德拉科开始拼命思考，它很长，很硬，表面有纹路，前段是尖的……  
  
“是魔杖！你的魔杖！”  
  
“什么样的魔杖？”还在向前探入。  
  
“是……是福克斯的尾羽，冬青木的……长度是，是……我不知道……”  
  
“想感受一下它的长度吗？”  
  
不要！那我会死的！  
  
德拉科扭动着屁股开始挣扎，却又把魔杖吞了一点进去，他不敢动了，他怕真的被魔杖贯穿。  
  
“放心，我不会伤害你。”哈利笑着抚摸他颤抖的背脊，“答对了，斯莱特林加五分！”  
  
话音刚落，哈利将魔杖直接在德拉科体内来了个旋转，粗糙的纹路摩擦过德拉科的敏感点，紧接着，一股冰凉粘稠的液体灌满了他。  
  
“啊——”德拉科满足地叫起来，他还想要更多。  
  
有了大量润滑液的帮助，哈利的两根手指没有过多受到阻碍地就伸了进去。德拉科火热的甬道和冰凉的润滑剂给了哈利双重的快感，他耐着性子，在德拉科深处抠挖着，他要听这个傲慢的斯莱特林自己要。  
  
德拉科感觉身后的手指轮番换着，它们有时是两根，有时是三根，有时只有一根。它们次次略过德拉科的敏感点，但是却没有更多的抚慰。他只能扭动着屁股是迎合，去跟随手指的方向，每当手指要撤走的时候，他只能努力收缩后穴，让它们留在里面，哪怕多留就一会。  
  
德拉科的腿已经软了，他有些摇摇晃晃地跪不住，溢出滑落的润滑液顺着他高耸的屁股向下流淌，流过他的小腹，滴落在浴缸池水里。德拉科眼眶发红，眼角已经溢出了泪，他疯狂想抚慰自己，让自己射出来，但他不能挪动任何一只手，那样的话，他一定会跌下去，而波特会生气，他还不想那么快死。  
  
渐渐地，手指也不再抽动，他的屁股怎么扭动，那根手指也仅仅是安静地停在那里。怎么回事？德拉科鼓起斯莱特林仅有的勇气，回过头看了哈利一眼，他危险的绿眼睛藏在黑发后面晦暗地看着自己。德拉科不知道哈利的意思，他也不敢动起来。  
  
一时间，两个人都停在那里。  
  
哈利看着德拉科胆怯的灰眼睛，心里无奈地叹气，这个马尔福家的少爷真的什么都不会，什么都要自己教。  
  
既然如此，那就亲自调教好了。  
  
哈利抽出手指，将黏腻的润滑液抹在德拉科泛红的臀尖上，轻轻拍了拍，“你要说出来，我才会给你。在我们之间，如果你没有明确提出要求，你什么都不会得到。”  
  
说完，他在德拉科沾满半透明的润滑也的粉嫩后穴入口，诱惑性地打着圈。  
  
“我要，我要你……快点给我，波特！”德拉科已经被吊得失去了理智，他用他少爷一般的命令式的语气对哈利·波特说话。  
  
哈利愉快地笑起来，一只手扶着德拉科的瘦腰，一只手扶着自己要就硬到极致地阴茎，粗暴地直接将龟头塞入德拉科体内。  
  
“啊……啊……”仅仅是一个开始，德拉科就觉得自己被前所未有般地撑开了，他开始高昂地叫了起来，他还没认识到他叫得太早了。疯狂扭动着屁股，想让哈利进入更多，但哈利掐着他的腰，让他不要动，自己慢条斯理地慢慢进入。  
  
欣赏着德拉科粉嫩的后穴被慢慢撑开的美丽视觉冲击，在德拉科看不见的地方，哈利扩大了自己脸上的笑容，他很多年没有这么舒心地笑过了，他绝对不会让这个该死的马尔福离开自己的身边。  
  
德拉科被哈利粗大的阴茎完全填满，他开始怀疑自己的肠子会不会被撑破，但这种被开拓到极致的感觉让他非常舒爽，他坚硬又火热的进入自己的身体，微微收缩后穴，甚至还能感觉到筋脉的纹路。德拉科的心脏猛烈地跳动着，喉咙发紧，血液汇聚在脑中轰鸣，这是他从未体验过的感觉，是哈利·波特给的。  
  
他绝对不会告诉任何人，他现在开始后悔没有在霍格沃兹就和哈利·波特搞在一起，他白白浪费了十几年的时光！  
  
德拉科快撑不住了，他的身子开始瘫软下去，但哈利有力的臂膀又把他捞起来。  
  
“你想让我伺候你？”哈利磁性的嗓音冲击这德拉科的耳膜，“下不为例。”  
  
哈利搂着德拉科的腰开始疯狂动作起来，他把德拉科的下半身按在水里疯狂抽插。水给德拉科带来的飘浮感让他恍然在云端，他迷迷糊糊地想，说这是天堂也不为过。  
  
但哈利不会给德拉科太多思考时间，他把德拉科用力向前顶去，又把他完全禁锢在怀里，德拉科就像被钉在哈利的下身。德拉科湿透的金发散开，披散在肩头，由于后入的身位让哈利看不见德拉科的表情，他把德拉科拉着转了个身。  
  
一百八十度的转身让德拉科的敏感点被狠狠地研磨了一下，一道电流穿透德拉科的大脑，那一瞬间，德拉科仿佛失明一般地什么都看不见。他在没有用手的情况下，直接被哈利干到射出来，白色的粘液洒落在他自己的胸腹之间。  
  
德拉科无力地把一只腿搭在哈利的肩上，背部紧靠着坚硬的浴缸瓷壁。他已经失神了，微微张着嘴，眼神痴迷地跟着哈利眼中的那抹绿色，后穴抽搐地收紧，直接把哈利缴得全部射在了他的体内。德拉科呻吟着，发出满足的喟叹。  
  
哈利直接把德拉科拉起来，让他跨坐在自己的下身上，可他就像没骨头一样瘫软在自己的身上。这时间远低于哈利给自己设定的标准，眼前的小少爷自己爽了，可他还没尽兴，没有人可以让波特欲求不满。  
  
“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利掐着德拉科的腰叫着他的名字，想最温柔的情人，他半软的阴茎还留在德拉科的身体里，这件事还远没有结束。  
  
“恩？”德拉科睁开疲惫的眼睛，无助地看着哈利。  
  
在霍格沃兹的时候，德拉科一直有斯莱特林的冰王子的称号，他总是拒人于千里之外、骄矜的冷漠样子，七年里，哈利得到的只有冷嘲热讽。但现在，他被哈利干到射了两次，苍白的脸染上情欲的红霞，总是精心打理的发丝凌乱地披散在肩上，漂亮又冰冷的灰眼睛失去焦距，只能看到哈利一个人。最重要的是，哈利在在他身体里，他们的下身紧紧交合着。  
  
看着德拉科脆弱又无助的样子，哈利体会到一种施虐的快感，他可以让他呻吟、让他尖叫、让他求饶，让他哭着扭动身躯、让他被干到直接射出来，哈利几乎是一下子就重新硬了起来。  
  
德拉科惊恐地睁大双眼，扶住哈利的肩，“还……还没结束吗？！”  
  
“还早着呢。”含了含德拉科破碎的嘴唇，哈利无情地宣判，含着德拉科的锁骨，留下一个有一个细密的吻。  
  
“恩……恩……”在毫无规律的顶撞上，德拉科布满红痕的苍白身子上下颠簸着，他甚至没有办法叫出一个完整的呻吟，就被下一波冲击打断。  
  
“啊！”突然被哈利用力咬了一下乳尖，德拉科惊叫一声。  
  
哈利用力掐上德拉科的屁股，说：“你一定要感觉到疼才肯配合是不是？”  
  
“不，不是……”德拉科摇头。  
  
“自己动。”哈利无情地命令。  
  
德拉科只觉得自己的腰都要碎了，新一波快感重新席卷了他，他开始自觉地扶住哈利的肩膀扭动起来，感受着哈利坚硬的阴茎带着水流在自己的身体里进出。  
  
哈利扶住德拉科的腰，饶有兴趣地看着德拉科上下扭动。他把手指摸上他们的结合处，德拉科粉嫩的褶皱完全被撑开，将他的硕大包裹进去，随着德拉科上下抬起又落下，润滑液混着上一轮哈利射进去的精液，不时溢出。  
  
恶趣味上来，哈利抹上一点白浊，把它们涂在德拉科挺立的乳尖，“大吗？”  
  
德拉科脸色一红，他不知道为什么哈利要这么问，他只能用蚊子大小的声音回答，“大。”  
  
哈利危险的笑了，他拧了一下德拉科的乳尖，又把手伸到德拉科的入口边缘来回抚摸，那里已经脆弱得开始发烫，“看来你觉得不够？那再加一根手指怎么样？”  
  
德拉科被吓了一跳，甬道又一阵收缩，爽得哈利差一点又缴械投降。  
  
“不，不要。很大，真的很大！”  
  
哈利满意听到的回答，又自己顶起德拉科脆弱的后穴，他缓慢又用力地动着，每一次撞击都让德拉科发出高昂又婉转的呻吟，德拉科连忙环住哈利的脖子，才不至于跌下去。  
  
哈利把德拉科按在墙上，一边吻他的唇一边感受着他美妙的身体。他是如此的热情和紧致，德拉科的甬道内的每一寸都在争先恐后地攀附上哈利，它们相互挤压，紧紧吸住，但又被哈利一次又一次破开。  
  
面对面而坐的姿势让德拉科被完全进入，他的毫无保留大腿张开，他像一个不知羞耻的荡妇疯狂地喊叫，直到声音嘶哑，他渴望得到更多，每一次他都竭力收紧自己，想让哈利能在自己的体内多留一会，他渴望被打开，渴望被填满。  
  
终于，在哈利全部射给他的时候，他也射了。不同的是，哈利浓稠的但是和他的体温相比有些微凉的精液毫不留情地冲刷过他的内壁，让他满足地夹紧。而他，由于射过太多次，最后只能可怜地流淌出半透明的稀液。  
  
哈利无奈地看着爽过之后直接昏睡过去的德拉科，他已经很多年没有迁就过任何人了，德拉科是这么多年来的头一个。自从十一岁开始，他就拿他没有办法。  
  
在浴缸里重新放了温热的洗澡水，哈利慢慢地从德拉科身体里退出来，看着乳白色的精液混合着润滑液涓涓地从那个已经变成艳红色的小孔流出来。德拉科身体的接受程度让哈利吃惊，他本以为德拉科一定会受伤，但他还好好的。  
  
只是这里现在暂时合不拢，能轻易地插入一根手指。  
  
突然想到了什么，哈利拿过一台相机，摆好对着德拉科一片狼藉的下身。一根手指轻柔地插入那个艳粉色的小洞，向旁边微微拉开，又一股浓液涌出，而相机将这一幕很好地记录下来。  
  
美好的生活总是要伴随着一些记录。  
  
之后，小心地把那些灌满德拉科的液体抠出来，他不想让德拉科发烧。  
  
但在这个过程中，哈利又硬了一次。他诅咒自己，今天一晚他硬起来的次数可以抵得上以往一年的。他一直以为性生活没什么好的，那只是夫妻之间应付了事的行为，他和金妮在一起的次数屈指可数，可是即便是这样，他们也有了詹姆斯和阿不思两个孩子，他不由得感叹韦斯莱家超强的生育基因。  
  
可现在他知道，他只是一直没有认识到他真正感兴趣的是什么人。哈利笑了，不知道是不是童年的悲惨遭遇，他似乎非常享受对曾经“欺负”过他的德拉科施以报复。  
  
清理完德拉科，他把睡死过去的马尔福少爷抱上他柔软的大床，赤身裸体地在被子里紧紧地搂着他。两个男人纠缠在一起，哈利托着德拉科的后颈让他把头枕在自己的肩上。  
  
改变生活？那真的很美妙。  
  



	2. 找到工作

每个人都有生物钟，哈利的是在清晨六点。多年的习惯让享受了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后只睡了三个多小时的他，在施了遮光魔法的房间里清醒地睁开眼。他不喜欢在醒来的第一时间见到阳光，那明媚耀眼的东西总是迫不及待地提醒他新的一天已经开始了，而他还没有准备好面对一切。  
  
准备好在除了罗恩和赫敏之外所有人面前伪装，准备好维持住救世主的正面形象，但这份伪装已经渐渐失效，人们早已发觉战争英雄变了，他们说不上来哪里不对，但现在的波特绝不是曾经的哈利。  
  
哈利不知道自己还在坚持什么，他曾经想辞职，想一个人离开，伏地魔阴魂不散的灵魂碎片让他越来越不像自己。他不想社交，不想再对迂腐的上司维持表面的尊敬，他脑海里的黑色漩涡不断地吸走他所有的正面的感情和欲望，把他推向一个疯狂的深渊。  
  
但是赫敏没有同意，她坚持认为哈利需要融入社会。事实证明她是对的，哈利非常感激自己的朋友们在他深陷困境的时候不是任由他逃避和放纵自我，而是紧紧抓住他的绳子，不让他飞向不知名的远方。  
  
哈利在黑暗中睁着眼睛，他不明白为什么他已经变成“神秘人”了，他只是没有事干而尽心工作而已，只是处死了一些食死徒惨党、解决了一些反对派而已，只是在抓住了一些他能抓住也应该抓住的东西而已。人人都想做的事情，只有他全都做到了，他就成了让所有人害怕的人，这不公平。就连他在竞选中支持赫敏，也被说成了要扶持傀儡部长，所有人都知道赫敏有能力有野心，她能做的非常好，没有人会比她更合适当部长。  
  
所有人都很无聊。  
  
哈利抬了抬手臂，摸到另一个人的脑袋，他愣了一下，很快想起来这是德拉科·马尔福。德拉科整个人都埋在被子里，只露出一头顺滑的淡金色的发。  
  
哈利坐起来，被子滑落在他的腹部，他右手轻轻放在德拉科的头上，有一下没一下地慢慢摸着，左手用飞来咒召来他的手机，打算给赫敏发十年来第一次的请假短信。  
  
该说什么呢？谢谢你，赫敏，昨晚很愉快，今天我要请假了。不，这不好，赫敏一定会问东问西，然后罗恩会打电话来和他讨论一点男人之间的话题。哈利从来不会反感朋友们的大惊小怪，但他不知道该怎么说，说他跟马尔福睡了一夜，并且马尔福出乎意料地野？用脚趾头想都知道这不是个明智的选择。  
  
手机屏幕亮了又暗，最终哈利用简单的“请假”两个字发给了赫敏。另一个生物钟六点的人，现任的魔法部部长赫敏，立刻回复了准假，并且加了一个感叹号。感谢梅林，她没有现在问。  
  
哈利放下手机，侧过身去看德拉科的睡颜，他缓慢的呼吸抚在哈利的胸口，让他心里发痒。他没想过他会和一个男人做爱，特别这个人还是一个马尔福。  
  
大概有八年多没有见过他了，他变得成熟很多，面部轮廓变得更加明显，但下巴还是一如既往地消瘦。淡色的眉毛微微皱着，像是陷入了一个精彩的梦境，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下转动，睫毛颤动。他还是一样的精致、俊美。  
  
哈利想知道德拉科会有什么反应，在看到他们睡在一张床上之后。他的少年期，除了已死的伏地魔以外，德拉科是最会搅和他的生活的人，哈利曾经非常厌恶他，但多年过去，这股少年的情感早就烟消云散了，即使在魔法部和德拉科共事，哈利也能保证自己的内心毫无波澜。但他就这样突然消失，又突然出现，在哈利决定改变一下生活之后，和他睡在了一起。  
  
哈利就这样思索着，德拉科哼哼着翻了个身。他的生物钟在上午十一点，他只会在要吃午饭的时候醒来，但现在他感觉到一直有人碰他，并且这个人的视线让他无法放松。  
  
德拉科抱怨了几句，不耐烦地睁开眼睛，闯入他的眼帘的是另一个人赤裸的带着疤痕的蜜色胸膛。德拉科的大脑宕机了一秒，然后他惊恐地回想起什么，一下子从床上坐起，喊道：“波特？！”  
  
“是我，德拉科。”哈利微笑着盯着他，他还是一样，永远学不会谨小慎微。  
  
德拉科迅速钻出被子，从另一边翻下床，在意识到自己什么都没穿之后，又把被子全部拉走裹在自己身上，这就让哈利全都露了出来。  
  
德拉科有些尴尬地转移视线，但他已经看到哈利完全暴露出来的身躯，修长但强壮有力，结实的胸口上的伤疤就像是他的勋章，每一条都在诉说着他赢过的战斗。再往下，是他有力的腿和蛰伏在一丛乌黑毛发之间的性器，在完全没有勃起的状态也可以看出它的雄伟尺寸。德拉科想到这个东西昨夜硬成粗长的一根，一点一点破开自己的屁股，或缓慢或快速地肆意抽插，而自己只能被禁锢在上面，任由它对自己的蹂躏，甚至期待它射出来，将浓稠的精液完全送给自己的内部。  
  
哈利完全不在意地赤裸起身，没有放过德拉科别捏又羞涩的表情，悠闲地拿起衣架上一件灰色的晨衣披上，再对着德拉科的方向慢慢系上腰带。  
  
哈利的一举一动对德拉科来说都是一场处刑。哈利越是自在越是不在意，就越衬得把自己裹得严严实实的德拉科欲盖弥彰。  
  
收拾好自己后，哈利又去衣帽间拿了一件黑色的晨衣，不由分说地拉扯起德拉科身上的被子。德拉科很少刻意锻炼过，体力上他当然抢不过在战斗中成长的哈利，再加上他不知道如果他拼命反抗的话，会不会惹怒哈利。这个人早就不是当初那个格兰芬多了。  
  
温暖的被子不能再给德拉科遮蔽身体，他布满红痕的苍白身躯暴露在哈利面前。哈利握住他的脖子轻轻抚摸喉结上淡淡的咬痕，按了按颈侧青紫的痕迹，引得德拉科小小地呻吟一声。  
  
“怎么了，很疼吗？”  
  
德拉科缓缓摇摇头，有一点酸痛，但谈不上什么疼，他只是害怕哈利突然用力掐死他。他突然想到自己的儿子斯科皮，他一直没有真正学着做一个好父亲，他还没来得及做什么，就要死了吗？这一切都要怪布雷斯和潘西！为什么遇见的是波特？万一他以为自己是反对派故意送过来勾引他，为了窃取什么情报或是故意制造什么丑闻，他就不能活着走出这里了。  
  
德拉科眼睛中一闪而过的令人熟悉的恐惧让哈利失望，他收起了关心的表情，脸色可怕地冷了下来，手指在德拉科身上游走，沿着一个一个青紫的痕迹按过去。他的皮肤很白很光滑，但是现在已经因为恐惧而起了鸡皮疙瘩，哈利不想再摸了。  
  
他把衣服丢过去让德拉科穿上，自己背过身去不看他。哈利想把德拉科直接赶出去，因为他什么新变化都没有给哈利带来，他并不是一个生活的惊喜。但他又想起赫敏说的，要给生活一个机会，他确实有一个不一样的夜晚，也已经请好假了，就这样放任自己回到正轨吗？  
  
德拉科在哈利身后穿好衣服，他无言地看着哈利的背，在他看来哈利不应该把后背留给自己，他应该在任何时候都保持警惕，如果这个时候给哈利一个死咒，他甚至来不及转身。他又摇了摇头，觉得自己想多了，“神秘人波特”已经不是“傻宝宝波特”了。  
  
“我可以走吗……波特？”德拉科不确定地叫了哈利的姓氏，他还记得哈利逼他叫他的姓氏的时候的样子，像他擅长的那样？但他没有真正喊出那个爆破音的“波特”，男人在上床的时候说的话不可以完全相信，最多信百分之五十。  
  
对了，就是这样！哈利转过身，按住德拉科的肩膀，说道：“不可以！”  
  
不可以？德拉科震惊地回味着哈利给他的回答，这是什么意思？他要对我下手了吗？因为我爬上了不该上的床？  
  
“不……你不能这样……”  
  
“搬过来，和我一起住。”  
  
哈利的每一句话都不像是在和德拉科商量，他似乎习惯用简短的语言发号施令，只是不知道他对被拒绝习惯不习惯呢。德拉科这样想着，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉地，他没弄懂哈利到底是什么意思。如果要处理掉他，并不需要折腾这么多，他只是一个失势的贵族公子，即使他已经有了一个儿子，他的老父亲也没有把家主的资格交给他，他可以被悄无声息地处理掉。  
  
“我马上就走，波特！我不会对任何人说起来的，你可以用牢不可破誓言咒！”  
  
“我说让你搬过来，”哈利的眉毛皱起来，这让他看上去就在发怒的边缘，“我记得你有一个儿子？”  
  
斯科皮？为什么要提起斯科皮？德拉科完全蒙了，他不敢想象哈利要对他的儿子出手，他爱他，爱自己的家人，他不是一个称职的父亲，但斯科皮是他的一切，他不能让自己六岁的儿子为自己挡枪，替自己受过。  
  
在德拉科内心天人交战之时，哈利循循善诱地说：“你们家已经今非昔比了，你到底在坚持什么呢？坐吃山空够你们吃多久的？”  
  
是了，卢修斯退出魔法部之后，家里的产业也渐渐被波特派的人接手，幸好他们家还有丰厚的资产也可让他们花费，节省一些的话，用到德拉科去世都不是问题。但这并不代表德拉科不在乎，失势的马尔福尽力的落差太大了，即使这都能忍受，但哈利明显是在威胁，他先用儿子威胁，再用金钱威胁。  
  
“为什么你一定要我搬过来？”德拉科问，“我承诺绝对不会说出去的，就算我不会信守承诺，审时度势还是会的。”  
  
“求你了，不要对斯科皮……”见哈利不说话，德拉科冲动地想拽住哈利的领子，让他少打他的家人的主意，但伸出的手只是颤抖地放在哈利的衣襟上，没有多余的动作。  
  
哈利叹了一口气，他意识到自己没有说清楚，让德拉科误会了。  
  
“因为我要你跟着我，明白了吗？”哈利的手开始摸上德拉科纤瘦的脖子，他觉得这是在安抚，但德拉科只觉得这是在威胁，如果他不答应，哈利随时可以掐死他。  
  
“不，我不！”德拉科想也没想就拒绝了，他希望他理解错了，难道这是所谓的包养？他不想被包养，他更不想被波特包养。  
  
“不？”哈利的手停了下来，他的绿眸危险地眯起，抓住德拉科来不及缩回去的手，按在自己的胸口，“我想不出你拒绝的理由。你以为你还有什么？你什么都不会，也没有工作，如果我没有记错的话，你的儿子是卢修斯在帮你照顾？你除了你本身，你还有什么？至少，和你做爱，我很舒服。”  
  
“不是的……”德拉科撒谎道，“我有工作的，我可以照顾好我的家人。”  
  
“我刚查过你，你没有工作。不要对我撒谎，马尔福。”  
  
被叫了姓氏，德拉科知道哈利生气了，但他只能硬着头皮继续说道：“我有的，我刚换了工作，周一入职。所以我不能和你一起住，我需要工作，你不能不让我工作！”  
  
“……好吧，”哈利沉思了一下，决定暂时放过他。哈利不喜欢铺张浪费，他没有理由不让德拉科工作，他不需要养金丝雀，也没必要完全替德拉科支付所有开支，如果他能自己赚钱就更好了。“那我们周末见，另外，我会检查你的工作情况。”  
  
见哈利终于愿意放自己一马，他逃也似的蹿出了门，路过门厅看见了自己的魔杖，抓起它来到屋外，幻影显形到布雷斯和潘西的别墅。  
  
“Avada Kedavra！”  
  
听见噼啪一声，潘西料想是德拉科来了，她兴奋地下楼想要德拉科向她分享昨夜的快乐，在楼梯上被一声狠厉的索命咒吓得跌在地上。  
  
“啊！！”潘西尖叫着，然而不是死亡的绿光，而是客厅的一把椅子向她飞来。  
  
“粉骨碎身！”布雷斯及时赶到，将椅子击碎成无数细小的碎片，又用清理咒清理干净，把摊在地上的潘西扶起来，“德拉科，你疯了？噢……梅林……”  
  
德拉科穿着哈利给他的黑色晨衣坐在沙发上，抱住一个大型抱枕挡住自己遮不住的胸口。  
  
缓过劲来的潘西对德拉科翻了个白眼，看到德拉科的衣着和脖子蔓延到胸口的痕迹，决定不和他计较，起身去厨房为煮冲一杯咖啡。端着咖啡的潘西想起刚才自己失态的样子，打开一个隐藏的橱柜，拿出一个小瓶子，滴了几滴不明液体进去。  
  
“怎么了，德拉科？你看上去很不好，快和我们说说看？”潘西把咖啡轻柔地放在德拉科面前。  
  
布雷斯看着潘西没有大骂德拉科，反而是露出和蔼可亲的笑容，他太阳穴莫名地抽动了一下，鬼使神差地悄悄拿走了德拉科放在茶几上的魔杖。  
  
德拉科抱着靠枕，端起热咖啡大口地喝掉了，他没有心思细品，也没有留意潘西的不对劲，把咖啡杯放下后，他说道：“你们得逞了，该死的！”  
  
“噢，看来你昨夜很快活？”潘西问道。  
  
“是啊，我快乐极了，简直就是上了天堂，你们不知道他有多会……不，等等，我在说什么？我是说，他几乎让我射空了……FUCK，潘西，你给我喝了吐真剂！没错，我被操翻了，我不知道怎么说这种感觉……停下来！”  
  
德拉科绝望地把抱枕砸在潘西脸上，潘西还处在震惊中，没有躲开。但即使她的妆都花了，她的注意力完全被德拉科说的话吸引了，她兴奋地拍起了手，声调提高仿佛唱起了美声一样说道:“我说什么来着，布雷斯！德拉科一直没发现他可能会喜欢男人！”  
  
“啧啧啧，瞧瞧你，”潘西摸上德拉科暴露出来的脖子和胸口，满意地点着头说：“你像是被玩坏了，我和布雷斯都没有玩成这样过！”  
  
“实际上我好得很！”德拉科把视线转向茶几，但那上面除了一杯咖啡以外空空如也，“该死！布雷斯，我的魔杖呢！”  
  
见布雷斯只是无辜的耸耸肩，德拉科愤怒地咆哮，“我为什么会有你们这样的朋友！你们居然给我用吐真剂！这可是违禁品，私人不可能拿到！”  
  
“wellwell，”布雷斯解释道，“如果你和波特做生意，你可以很轻松地拿到任何违禁物，只要一切都在他的控制下，他不介意给合作伙伴一些小报酬。”  
  
“波特？！”德拉科崩溃地扑倒在布雷斯身上，用拳头打他，“魔法部还有哪个波特？！布雷斯，从一开始你就是有预谋的是吗？我居然以为你们是好心！”  
  
潘西把德拉科拉起来，解救了正在被用麻瓜方式痛打的布雷斯，她问道：“你和波特难道还有什么联系吗，德拉科？”  
  
“噢得了吧，你想知道的话，我就全部告诉你，潘西·该死的·帕金森！”德拉科任命地坐回沙发上，拿起另一个靠枕让自己缩成一团，“昨晚我遇到的是波特，fuck，现在我们应该叫他‘you-know-who’！他把我干了！我们一夜情了！他在我身上进进出出！明白了吗？！”  
  
布雷斯和潘西惊愕地张着嘴，下巴快掉到地上，德拉科继续说道：“怎么不说过话了？你们不是想听吗？你们这两个婊子养的，要不要我弄个冥想盆让你们看一下全过程？”  
  
“噢噢噢！”潘西没心没肺地叫起来，她还不知道德拉科为什么如此崩溃，“我没想到现在还有谁敢和他上床！德拉科，你真是个勇者！前食死徒再次臣服于‘神秘人’，太奇妙了。”  
  
“你到底什么毛病？”德拉科已经无力和潘西争吵，他颓废地靠在那里，“他以为我有什么阴谋，要我去他那里，否则可能会对斯科皮下手。”  
  
“啊……”潘西闭上喋喋不休的嘴，看着德拉科把头埋在怀抱里的靠垫里，似乎是要哭了。她拉着布雷斯，两人一左一右地坐在德拉科身边抱住他，给他安慰，告诉他，他们永远在他身边。  
  
“他真的……”想到单纯可爱的斯科皮，布雷斯鼻子一酸。斯科皮长得和小时候的德拉科几乎一模一样，让和德拉科青梅竹马长大的二人非常喜欢，但斯科皮没有德拉科的骄纵脾气，他甚至能主动关怀身边的每一个人，他就是一个天使，梅林送给德拉科最珍贵的礼物，也是他们的礼物。  
  
“我该怎么办，布雷斯？”德拉科的声音从靠垫里传出来，“我能用什么和他争呢，我什么都没有。”  
  
潘西怜爱地抱住德拉科，让他像学生时代一样靠在她的大腿上，她问道；“他想让你过去做什么？”  
  
“不知道。”德拉科面不改色地撒谎，他绝不能让这两个人知道波特提出的是类似“包养”的要求，否则他们对他的愧疚会立刻消失无踪，“可能他想要折磨我，报复我。”  
  
“我们真的很抱歉，”布雷斯抓住德拉科的手，一脸悲戚地看着他，像看着一个风烛残年的老人，“有什么是我们可以为你做的吗？”  
  
德拉科灰色的眼睛转动了一下，他哽咽着说：“我需要一份工作，布雷斯，我要重新开始了，我必须保护好我的家人，保护好斯科皮。”  
  
“那当然没问题，你就来我的公司吧，你想做什么？”布雷斯松了一口气，说道。  
  
“我要当你的秘书，周一就入职。”  
  
“好的，没问题。你可以要你想要的任何职位。”布雷斯握着德拉科的手，肯定地保证道。  
  
得到布雷斯的保证后，德拉科擦干眼角的泪珠，真诚地感谢了两位朋友，告诉他们，他们是他最坚强的后盾。  
  
既然如此，谁也不要想脱了干系。  
  
德拉科幻影显形回到马尔福庄园，留下布雷斯和潘西二人为德拉科感到内疚。  
  



	3. 会议室里

整整一周，哈利都把自己扔进了工作里，他用忙碌的工作把那一点点对周末的期待压下去。  
  
他没有发现自己整个人都是容光焕发的，赫敏告诉他，以往他只是麻木地等待日升日落，机械地过每一天而已，现在开始有了一点点不同，她希望他这个状态可以持续下去。  
  
这个智慧的女巫总是对的，她愿意给哈利一段时间，她相信最终她和罗恩会知道一切。  
  
但哈利没有德拉科的联系方式，直到周末结束，德拉科都是失联的状态。这让哈利非常恼火，他认为他已经和德拉科说好了。德拉科应该从那天开始就和哈利是情人关系了，如果他不喜欢，至少也应该履行周末见一次的义务，像一个固定炮友。但他就像又消失了一样，一次都没有出现。  
  
哈利意识到“给予自由”不是一个正确对待马尔福的方式，他不应该给他选的机会。德拉科从一年级起就学会了和他约定半夜决斗却又放他鸽子，他是一个狡猾又卑鄙的背叛者，一如往日。  
  
哈利习惯了吩咐的事情别人都会完成，这样的自信并不是一个好兆头，意味着有人会弄虚作假、阳奉阴违。  
  
德拉科在周一的时候带着他的一些私人用品坐进了布雷斯办公室外的秘书室，他的工作内容是拦住每一个没有预约的访客，仅此而已。  
  
布雷斯没有让他做其他行政类的工作，在成功完成巫师界融合麻瓜科技的改革之后，他的公司运作也全面启用了计算机。而用布雷斯的话说，德拉科对麻瓜产品的认识还不如一个五岁的小孩，他给了德拉科一周的时间熟悉一下电脑，如果他的大脑没有在几年里迅速萎缩的话，下周就可以正常替他工作了。  
  
德拉科超强的学习能力毫无疑问地被保留到现在，能只身一人修复好一个破损的消失柜的他，绝不允许自己被麻瓜产品难住。不到一周的时间，德拉科就掌握了所有基本知识和操作，并且发现麻瓜的网络游戏更好玩。  
  
日历上的周六和周日两天被他圈了出来，这是他要去见哈利的日子，这两个日期就像随时会落下给他死刑的利刃，他一直在抗拒这两天的到来。他要怎么面对哈利·波特？跪在他的面前亲吻他的袍子，屁股撅起来给他上？他不否认和哈利做爱的快乐，但那是在他醉酒的情况下，当他找回意识的时候，他们已经到了“不得不发”的地步，让他在清醒的情况下向波特臣服，他做不到，这太超过了。  
  
他用他多年不减的魅力，对人事部新来的小姑娘绽开甜蜜的微笑，邀请她在工作之余抽空吃了一顿富有情调午餐，成功让她帮忙改了他的考勤表，而他在公司打了两天的游戏。有时候对合适的人散发一下自身的魅力，可以得到和夺魂咒一样的效果，没有必要冒着被傲罗部抽查到的风险用一些不适当的魔咒。  
  
直到又一个周一到来，德拉科才放松了一些。工作日，是他的安全日，他从未如此期待过工作。  
  
电脑上传来嘀嘀两声，布雷斯的日程表需要变动，周一上午的原有安排全部取消。德拉科坐在他的办公桌前，把周一的行程从表格里原有的位置拖走。他发现布雷斯一整周的安排都很满，让那多出来的绿色色块无处安放，而布雷斯警告过德拉科不许让他加班，他要和潘西过家庭生活。  
  
为什么布雷斯一定要改！  
  
德拉科终于放弃拖动那一小块绿色，他要去和布雷斯说说，让他必须得加一次班。哪有工作的人从不加班的？这不合理。  
  
当走出他的独立办公室时，德拉科发现外面安静地可怕，只有皮鞋踏在柔软的地毯上的轻微声响。会议室那边，一个棕发的年轻人关上了门。  
  
哈利坐在会议桌的上首，他棕发的助理笔挺地站在他的左后方，待所有人都安静地坐下后，他将一份打着圣芒戈标志的药剂包放在会议桌中间，骨头和魔杖交叉成十字贴覆在深色的皮革上。  
  
“打开。”哈利靠在椅背上，手肘搭在扶手上，双手交叉放在身前。  
  
助理打开药剂包，取出几管颜色各异的魔药，在桌上依次排开。  
  
“以防你们不知道这是什么，我来展示一下它们的效果。”  
  
会议室里的人神色各异地看着波特先生拿出了他的魔杖，那根曾经施展过无数精妙咒语的魔杖却不是曾打败过伏地魔的那根。冬青木的魔杖被哈利捏在手里，他们如坐针毡，祈祷魔杖的杖尖指的不是自己的方向。  
  
“陶德。”度秒如年的等待后，哈利终于叫了一个名字。  
  
中等身材的中年男子缓慢地从他的座位上站起来，也许是他的袍子太过厚重，汗珠出现在了他的脖子和额头上。  
  
看着陶德在所有人的注视下站起来离开会议桌，布雷斯的脸色很不好看。陶德是他的合伙人，他到底出了什么问题要被波特点名？布雷斯开始思索着陶德的所作所为，重要的不是陶德有没有问题，而是他有没有被陶德牵扯进去。布雷斯一直知道陶德是一个会贪小便宜的人，所以一直没有让他接触核心业务，难道因为他的疏忽，陶德惹出什么事来了吗？  
  
“先生，先生……是我的错，我再也不敢了……”陶德扶着桌子要跪在地上，正好让侧边的布雷斯一览无余地看到他的丑态。  
  
哈利摇摇头，魔杖指向地上的陶德，却是朝着会议桌上坐着的其他人说话，“你不是认识到了错误，你只是害怕受到惩罚而已。”  
  
“啊——！”一个刀砍咒从冬青木魔杖尖冒着红光飞射出去，陶德的胸口被撕开一个长条形的裂口，他大叫出声，鲜血奔涌出来，流淌在地摊上。  
  
“补血剂，给流血不止的人使用。”哈利说着，让助理拿着一瓶魔药用在陶德身上。那魔药就像是白水，陶德喝下后，面色越来越青白，像是失血过多的表现。  
  
“白鲜，帮助伤口愈合。”  
  
助理把一整瓶白鲜剂涂抹在陶德身上，伤口却没有一点愈合的征兆。哈利又挥动了一下魔杖，一个“火焰熊熊”的咒语念出，火焰包裹住陶德的全身，把他浑身的衣服燃烧殆尽后开始灼烧他的皮肤。陶德开始在地上打滚，尖叫着，火苗窜到地毯上，将地毯点燃，火势很快蔓延开，在哈利身边形成一片火丛。  
  
“先生！”布雷斯站起来，抓着魔杖想要做些什么。哈利冰冷的绿眼睛注视着他，让布雷斯心惊，他纵容陶德的事，波特知道。  
  
他像卸了力似的颓然地坐下，等待火焰将他吞噬。灼热的感觉在扑上他的面部之前消失了，哈利用了咒立停，他用平静无澜地语调说道：“烧伤膏。”  
  
助理把淡黄色的膏体倒在被烧伤的陶德身上，涂抹上他的全身。助理每碰他一次，他就疼得抽搐一次，完全感觉不到治疗膏应有的清凉舒适。  
  
有人想站起来看一看陶德的伤势，哈利用飘浮咒让他飘起，确保每个人都能看到。陶德已经被烧成了鲜红色，隐约可以看出他肌肉的抽搐，心里有鬼的人纷纷低下头，生怕下一个就轮到自己。  
  
“最后，”哈利顿了顿，魔杖在手里转了一圈，才念出咒语，“Crucio.”  
  
三秒，咒语持续了三秒，陶德嘴巴里发出撕裂一般的叫喊，他无力再做挣扎，像一团死肉一样瘫在地上。  
  
除了陶德的呼吸声，会议室里异常安静。哈利环视一周后看向桌面，“希望陶德的缓和剂能比清水多那么一点功效，这样他才不至于太痛苦。”哈利把魔杖收起，他的姿势从一开始就没有变过，但其他人的屁股早就想要挪窝了。他审视的目光扫过众人，说道：“你们做不好的事，有人可以做好，只是一份合同的事。是吗，扎比尼？”  
  
“是的，先生。”布雷斯说道。他的后背已经流起了冷汗，陶德活该，他卖给圣芒戈几乎零药效的药剂，那些东西不比清水好上几分。这种东西当然不可能流进圣芒戈，采购员看到的第一眼就会发现，然后拒绝掉他的单子。但这些东西被装在贴着圣芒戈标志的包里被波特带来，他是故意的，故意让陶德成功地把药剂再往里送一步，这样他就可以更方便地处理陶德，最好还是在他们所有人面前。如果陶德只是研制这些药剂而不流通，波特没必要多管闲事，这是他一手促成的。  
  
波特做事永远在程序内。程序上，他不会有一点问题，但他偶尔也敢跳出框架，比如堂而皇之地用不可饶恕咒。然而在场的任何人，包括布雷斯，不会把这件事说出去。陶德一定会被送去圣芒戈，按照波特的风格，他会安排人用陶德自己的药剂治疗他，这说明他永远不会康复。  
  
他在警告自己，布雷斯清楚地认识到，他太放松了，和平年代，他已经忘记刀尖抵着脖子的感觉，也忘记了这个曾经的格兰芬多做过的事情。  
  
“现在，我想各位需要来一点红茶。”哈利说道。他捏着拳头，压抑着胸中沸腾的欲望，不可饶恕咒是他的潘多拉魔盒，诱惑着他去打开。掌控别人的生死，让人因为痛苦而尖叫，这感觉让他上瘾，他过界了，他不该允许自己再这么做。  
  
棕发的助理用魔咒清理了烧焦的地毯，把陶德运了出去。  
  
德拉科一直在门外等着，看上去这是一场严肃的会议，所有人都严阵以待。他在门口来回踱步，无聊地转来转去，直到会议室里突然传来一个男人凄惨地喊叫声。  
  
德拉科一个健步扑在门上，把耳朵紧紧贴着深色的门，企图发现点什么。布雷斯到底在做什么，他跟什么人在一起？会议室的隔音做得很好，即使是贴在门上，他也只能听见嗡嗡声，无法分辨其中的内容。就在他要放弃窃听的时候，他听见了一声“Crucio”。他曾经听过无数遍的咒语，他曾被迫用这个咒语折磨过人，他也切身体会过这个咒语带给人的钻心痛苦，这是他无数次想要逃离的恶梦。  
  
他不会听错这个咒语，紧接着响起的又一声有气无力的叫喊证实了德拉科心中所想。他要进去看看，布雷斯不能再犯错了，他是纯血家族里好不容易崛起的人，他不能再回到以前。  
  
门开了，又很快关上，德拉科没看清坐在首位的黑衣人是谁，他的注意力完全被飘浮出来的陶德吸引住。他被助理用自己的袍子包住，暴露出来的皮肤告诉德拉科这个人全身都被烧伤了。那么被用不可饶恕咒的人也是他吗？  
  
德拉科死死地盯着棕发的年轻人把不知生死的烧伤者运走，他愤怒又害怕。他愤怒布雷斯瞒着他参与这种活动，居然还在他的公司进行，他害怕布雷斯被哈利发现，所有人都知道哈利·波特有多恨不可饶恕咒，有多讨厌食死徒。  
  
他想到周末的爽约。噢，这里还有一个更大的靶子，一个实打实的前食死徒，他的黑魔标记还暗淡地趴在他的手臂上。  
  
“请准备一些茶。”年轻的助理回来了，他看了看德拉科身前的工牌，温和地对他笑笑，让他准备一些茶点。  
  
好了，现在他有一个正当理由可以进去看看。德拉科冲去茶水间，随便搞了一些红茶，把它们缩小放在一个托盘里，轻轻敲响了会议室的门。  
  
助理替德拉科把门打开，接过托盘，告诉德拉科交给他就行。  
  
“恩。”德拉科不情愿地哼了一声，他只看到布雷斯的一个背影，他看上去还好好的，这让德拉科松了一口气。  
  
布雷斯的心脏突然猛地攥紧，他忘了德拉科还在这！考虑到波特和德拉科之间刚刚形成的可怕关系，波特会做什么？布雷斯不敢猜，他转过头对德拉科使眼色，让他快走。  
  
德拉科在察言观色的领域，干净得像一张白纸，他已经很久没有尝试过读懂别人表情的含义了，当然也没有明白布雷斯对他挤眉弄眼的意思，他用口型问道，“你还好吗？”  
  
布雷斯扬了扬眉毛想说些什么，被哈利挥手打断。  
  
德拉科听见里面的人让他进去，于是对助理微微点头表示感谢，他拿起魔杖，放大第一个茶杯，给首位的人送去。  
  
但，这个黑发绿眼的男人不是哈利·波特还能是谁？！他允许有人在他的眼皮底下杀人？还是说，那根本就是他做的，包括不可饶恕咒。  
  
装着红茶的小瓷杯差点掀翻在哈利身上，德拉科用极好的控制力又将杯子的角度控制住，让它稳稳地落在桌面上。但这并不能改变德拉科的生命即将不属于他自己的事实，他将步入往生。  
  
布雷斯接过德拉科递给他的茶，握了一下他的手，他金发的朋友的脸色已经接近了白纸，手指控制不住地开始抖了起来。  
  
“带他们出去吧，凯尔，”哈利侧头，对他的棕发助理说着。众人跟在助理凯尔口面出了会议室，布雷斯走在最后，望着德拉科的方向。哈利站起来，把德拉科手里的东西拿走放在一边的地上，说道：“扎比尼，不要让我请你。”  
  
德拉科对布雷斯摇摇头，楚楚可怜地看着他。布雷斯咬了一下嘴唇，转头出去了。  
  
很好，现在布雷斯将永远有愧于我！德拉科惊讶于自己还能苦中作乐，他像一个赫奇帕奇一样乐观开朗。想到这里，他苦涩地笑了。  
  
“德拉科。”哈利向德拉科招手，让他靠近，抚摸着德拉科的后脑上柔软的发丝。  
  
空气中还荡漾着魔力的波动，像无形的雾围绕在曾经的格兰芬多身边。德拉科小心地靠近他，偷偷观察着哈利。  
  
他不太对劲。这些年来，人们将曾经的救世主称作某个不可说的人，远离漩涡中心的德拉科一直对此嗤之以鼻。当英雄男孩开始走上不那么英雄主义的道路的时，人们开始指责他、反对他、惧怕他，这是乌合之众的典型代表。  
  
现在，他明白波特的名声是为什么变成这样的了，因为他就是这样的人。他的所作所为，无一不在叫嚣着他灵魂深处的阴暗，他冰冷的目光像蛇一般地盯着德拉科，仿佛德拉科是在狩猎中被捕获的那个。  
  
救世主和神秘人的身份转换，在这一刻才在德拉科面前真实暴露出来。  
  
哈利对德拉科是恼怒的，他厌恶被欺骗的感觉。看着低着头的德拉科，感受着手中白皙的脖颈上规律跳动的脉搏，他向下压着手掌——分不清是否是自己的想法——想要把它摧毁。  
  
德拉科喉咙里发出一声动物般的呜咽，哈利后退一步拉开一点距离，冷漠又疏离地注视着他。德拉科眼神闪躲着，他移开目光看到那个烧焦的地毯，又把目光挪到另一边，想到刚才不知生死的人，他只感到害怕，他不想接受同样的命运。  
  
许久，哈利终于开口了，“衣服，脱掉。”  
  
德拉科猛地抬头，灰色的眸子里闪着水光，他不可置信地盯着哈利，问道：“在这里？”  
  
“还是你喜欢在外面？”哈利说道，“你在爽约的时候应该考虑过后果。”  
  
“我在加班！”德拉科摸着自己的脖子说道。他无比庆幸他改掉了考勤记录，这样即使哈利去查，他也没什么破绽。  
  
“布雷斯周末从不上班，你是他的秘书却要加班。”哈利似乎很愉快地笑起来，摸着他的侧脸，说道：“没关系。既然你要加班，那周末该做的事就在你上班的时候补上。衣服脱掉，不要让我再重复。”  
  
德拉科看了一眼门口，希望那里是锁上的。他僵硬地取下工牌，脱掉西装外套，接下来是马甲。解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，他突然觉得有些冷，想停下来，但哈利一直冰冷地注视着他，他又把手挪到第二颗上。解开最后一颗扣子，再没有什么可以遮住他单薄的胸膛，哈利还在看他，用挑剔的目光将他从头打量到叫，像是在催促他快一点。  
  
德拉科的喉结滚动了一下，将衬衫彻底从他身上剥离，叠好放在一边。如果下午他还能穿它的话，希望不要太皱。  
  
当他把手放在皮带上时，哈利托起了下巴，开始微笑。这让德拉科觉得羞辱，他就像一个卖弄身姿吸引恩客注意的男妓，而客人看他像在看戏，他没有应有的反应。他羞恼地想，这是波特要他做的，他只是在被逼迫。  
  
哈利看着他，他十分笨拙，僵硬地将衣物一层一层剥离他修长的身躯，他只是在机械地动作，用最漂亮的身体做最无趣的挑逗。好吧，那简直不能称之为“挑逗”，他像一个马上就要登上刑场的死刑犯一样如临大敌。哈利希望他们之间可以自然一点相处，而不是像现在这样发布任务一般。  
  
他站起来，把德拉科拉向自己，托住他的后脑吻了上去。衣冠整齐的波特先生甚至连袍子都扣到了最上面一颗纽扣，他用力地吻着德拉科的唇，不给他躲避的机会，咬着他的嘴唇让他张嘴。赤裸着半身的德拉科感觉到疼痛，微微张开唇缝，哈利的舌头马上侵入他的口腔。哈利的舌头像他的人一样带着不容置喙的坚定攻势不断侵占他，两人的舌交缠在一起发出黏腻的水声，德拉科只能仰着头承受哈利的纠缠。  
  
哈利不让德拉科有喘气的机会，很快，德拉科就感觉到了缺氧。他面色绯红，思维开始低速转动，他的手从推拒哈利的姿势变成了环抱住他，双手攀着哈利的背，让他贴近自己，也让自己贴近他，直到亲密无隙。  
  
终于，哈利在德拉科晕倒之前放开了他，舔掉他嘴角流出的涎液，轻柔地啄吻一下德拉科的唇，说道：“继续。”  
  
德拉科在心里骂他，他轻易地就能把自己的情欲挑拨上来，只需要一个吻。德拉科解起皮带，这该死的皮带在今天格外地难解，他迫不及待地解开它，任由西裤掉落在地上，然后伸脚把他踢到一边。  
  
他上前吻哈利，要继续刚才的步骤。但哈利轻轻推开他，摇了摇头，说道：“全部。”  
  
德拉科想瞪他了，为什么要让他现在就脱光？进行到那一步的时候总归会脱掉的。他把拇指深入内裤柔软的两边，向下拉倒脚底，露出他白嫩挺翘的屁股，和胯下已经半勃起的阴茎。而哈利还穿戴整齐，他没打算动他的任何衣服。  
  
“波特。”德拉科拉住哈利，他想藏在他的斗篷里，在偌大的会议室里，他完全赤裸地站在这里，这让他羞耻，也让他兴奋。特别是想到哈利刚才在这个屋子里折磨过了个人，他把那个人烧伤，对他用了不可饶恕咒，这是You-Know-Who的波特在和他一墙之隔的地方做的事，地摊上还残留着大片烧灼的痕迹，半边的地毯已经消失，露出下面毁损的地板。  
  
他变成了一个残暴的人，但他的外表体贴又绅士。他褪去青涩和莽撞，从一个冲动的男孩成长为一个莫测难懂的男人，成为一个曾经的他最讨厌的人。他开始学会用别人的软肋威胁别人，用绝对的武力压制别人，利用恐惧驾驭别人。  
  
这让德拉科感到害怕，他因恐惧而兴奋。他可以尝试去咬波特先生冰冷的唇，但是别人不可以，这让他感觉到得意。他贴着哈利去吻他，勾住他的脖子，让哈利为他微微低下头，咬他的唇角，主动缠上哈利温热的舌，给他一个短暂的深吻，再退出来。  
  
哈利很乐意配合德拉科，他顺从地被德拉科勾着脖子吻，等待着他主动的下一步。伏地魔的魂片融入了他的灵魂，二者已经完全不可分割，它时刻都在影响着哈利，让他痛苦，也让他放肆攫取快感。  
  
他发现做爱是一个很好的放松途径，尤其是和德拉科做爱。德拉科的身体和身份，给他带来生理和心理上的双重快感，他发现了德拉科在动情时惊人的心态转变，和平时的样子截然不同，让他非常惊喜。  
  
哈利把德拉科推上会议桌，棕色的橡木衬得德拉科更加苍白。哈利抓住德拉科的脚踝，让他曲起膝盖，脚掌撑在桌子的边缘，让德拉科门户大开地对着他。  
  
“你喜欢什么味道的？”  
  
“什么？”德拉科捂着脸，为自己的动作感到羞耻。一个细而硬的东西突然进入了他的入口，给他带来一点刺痛，他不由自主地弓起身子，意识到那又是波特魔杖。“啊！随便！”  
  
“你会喜欢苹果的。”润滑剂随着哈利的咒语涌入德拉科干涩的甬道。  
  
德拉科脸颊发红，他不在乎那是什么味道的，那与他有什么关系，就算是龙粪味也一样能用。  
  
哈利欣赏着德拉科大张着腿，但是脸色通红的模样，他总能很好地将羞涩和放浪融为一体，诱惑着犯罪。带着越来越愉快的心情，哈利伸出手指给德拉科开始扩张。  
  
“以后你自己做这个。”  
  
德拉科拖着尾音，细小地应答了一声。哈利已经开始用两根手指开始进入他了，可他还是很紧，当下的地点让德拉科产生在公共场合做爱的幻觉，他浑身紧绷着，后穴也难以放松。  
  
粘稠的润滑剂被哈利进出的手指带出来，滴落在桌上，留下一个透明的印。哈利放慢速度，耐心地在德拉科湿润的内部旋转着寻找着，突然德拉科收缩起来，紧紧夹住他的手指，雪白的脚背绷住，喉咙里溢出难以自制的呻吟，哈利知道他找到了。  
  
哈利又探入一根手指，再度撑开德拉科粉色紧致的穴口，很快又被紧紧包裹住。德拉科咬着手腕，让自己不至于叫出声来，他知道这个会议室并不能完全隔绝声音，而布雷斯很可能就在门外等着他出去。  
  
他的身体泛起了红色，腰部开始瘫软，他用力夹着哈利的手指，想让他直接进入，而不是只用手指挑逗他。欲求不满的别扭感袭击了他的理智，他抬起脚踢着哈利的肩膀，催促他快点。但哈利面色如常，似乎是等待着自己做些什么。  
  
德拉科快哭了，他想起来哈利说过，如果他不提要求，那么他不会得到任何东西。他仰着头，把腿张开到最大，放松自己的后穴，做出邀请的姿态，说道：“快进来，快点！”  
  
一个更大更炙热的东西贴上了德拉科的穴口，就这流出的润滑剂试探性地戳着，冠状的头部艰难地进入了他，缓慢地向前推动着。他还是不够放松，仅仅是刚开始，德拉科就感觉到了疼痛，他忍着，等待着自己在痛感中被开拓，等待着饱胀的满足感盖过一切。  
  
哈利放慢着速度，他真应该让德拉科看看他被进入的那一瞬间的表情，哈利喜欢极了，完全的满足全部写在德拉科的脸上，他脸上的红晕也在诉说着渴望。摸上德拉科的腹部，哈利猛地一个挺入，德拉科破碎的呻吟被咬碎在他自己的嘴里。一下又一下坚定又沉重的进入的同时，德拉科总是不由自主地弓起身子。哈利的手掌下，德拉科的小腹上，一次一次隆起一个不明显的凸起，哈利宽大的手掌紧紧贴覆着它，感受着他对德拉科掠夺式的进入。  
  
扩张不够充分，疼痛的感觉并没有消失，而是和快感交织在一起，一次又一次掀起浪潮。他呼吸被不规律地撞击打得七零八落，想要做一个深呼吸放松自己都做不，。并且为了不放肆大叫出声，他只能咬着手臂。  
  
这是一场原始的性交，德拉科被诱惑上钩之后就不再是一个参与者，他被哈利排除在外，由哈利做一切的主导。他想被捏住坚硬的乳尖进入，想被吻着进入，他挺立的阴茎端部已经冒出了水迹，他想有人能抚慰一下它，将它握在布了茧子的手心里。  
  
然而一切都没有发生，他是一个承受者，而哈利是一个夺取者。这像惩罚，但是是一个甜蜜的惩罚，他恰到好处地让德拉科明白谁是掌握游戏规则的人。德拉科的眼泪在泛红的眼角滑落了，不平等的性爱中的关系让他感到羞耻，更甚的是，他还莫名地兴奋。  
  
“波特……波特……”德拉科用拼凑出的声音小声地叫着，“求你……”  
  
哈利进入到深处停了下来，埋在德拉科火热的体内，绿色的眼角对上闪着水光的灰色，他脑内的防线裂了一道缝。拜托，再多一些请求。  
  
“求你了，出去吧，波特，我疼。”来之不易的停顿给德拉科带来了喘息的机会，他请求哈利出去。德拉科不知道自己是怎么了，他没有疼在那个地步，但是内心深处有声音告诉他，这需要停止。  
  
哈利无言地缓慢地退出德拉科的身体，炙热坚挺的性器泛着水光从德拉科磨红的穴口滑出来，带着一点血丝。  
  
德拉科的阴茎还可怜地竖立着，他躺在会议桌上，摸上它，要给它纾解。“没有我的允许，不许碰它。”哈利打开德拉科的手，抓住手腕把他拉坐起来靠在自己身上，“先让我进来，再让我出去？你还是这么喜欢指挥人？”  
  
说着，哈利托着德拉科湿润的臀部，把他抱离桌面，让他跪在一块完好的地毯上。德拉科跪坐在自己的脚踝上，地毯上的绒毛让他还未褪去情潮的身体有些发痒，尤其是他敏感的屁股。  
  
当德拉科抬起头，企图询问的时候，哈利湿漉漉的深色性器拍打在他的脸颊边。他拿过椅子，坐在德拉科的身前。  
  
胯下的人完全僵住了，哈利微笑着等待服务，他很乐于试探德拉科的底线，那会让他们以后的生活更加有趣。  
  
淡淡的苹果味混杂着雄性气息扑向德拉科，他呆愣地抬起头，不敢相信哈利要让他做口交。昂扬的蛇吐着信子贴近德拉科的脸，让他退无可退。完全的上与下的关系，完全的支配者和受控者，哈利居高临下地看着德拉科，无声地告诉他这些。  
  
德拉科跪在哈利的袍子边，觉得自己就像一只被圈养的宠物，没有任何选择的余地。于是，他握住它，舔了上去。柱身是湿滑的，带着淡淡的青苹果的香气，德拉科庆幸自己没有真的选龙粪味，这个味道真的会被他尝到。  
  
舔过浓密蜷曲的毛发中间，德拉科带着舌头向上滑，微微含住伞状的头部。柔软又温暖的口腔突然将哈利包裹，他忍住射精的冲动，向德拉科喉咙里顶了一下。德拉科被突然呛住，下意识合上嘴巴，险些咬住哈利。在德拉科的牙齿刚触碰到哈利坚硬又脆弱的茎身时，哈利钳住他的下颚，迫使他张嘴。  
  
“放松，放松。”哈利另一只手安抚地摸过德拉科的喉结，让他放松自己，同时垫着德拉科柔软的舌头向前推进。龟头探入德拉科的咽部，异物感让德拉科感觉不适，他闭着眼睛放空自己，昂着头迎接哈利，尽力控制住生理性的呕吐感，感受着哈利低频率的抽动。  
  
适应了之后，德拉科让哈利的阴茎从他红润的嘴里滑出，再次用舌头卷起头部，主动地含住它。  
  
心中涌起异样的酸涩，是一种带着钝痛的破碎感，德拉科自己的阴茎高高地翘着，没有得到任何抚慰，甚至空气的流动都会让他抽搐着疼痛。他渴望释放，渴望得到，他从未想过他会是这样的，在波特身下迎接堕落，所有的逃避都幻化成可笑的戏码。  
  
他仍未安抚自己，他卖力地舔弄着，尝试着将哈利含入他喉咙深处，用力的吮吸让他两颊凹陷，金色的半长发遮住他的半张脸，看不清他的表情。  
  
哈利在德拉科下意识的吞咽动作中释放了，浓白的粘液灌入德拉科的喉咙，他连忙抽出自己，在德拉科粉色的软舌上留下白浊的痕迹，带出德拉科的口腔，留在他的唇边。  
  
哈利有些慌乱地站起来，背过身收拾好自己。这和他预想的不一样，德拉科应该是傲慢自持的，他可以因为遵从身体的欲望而百般迎合自己，但绝不会为他进行心甘情愿的口交。这本该是一场羞辱，是惩罚，但德拉科卖力地吮吸和吞咽，在给他枯朽的心脏注入新的血液。这是德拉科·马尔福？  
  
德拉科在哈利射在他喉咙里的同时也释放了，腥咸的精液被他滚动着喉咙吞下，不需要任何触碰地，白色的粘稠物滴落在地毯上，一如他稀碎的自尊和人格。自一周前的偶遇开始，他就不再属于自己了，波特需要一个发泄欲望的宠物，没有人比他更合适。他可以尽情羞辱他、报复他，而德拉科没有什么可以再用来威胁他。  
  
哈利迎着光背对着德拉科，背影坚硬和冷漠。德拉科慢慢放松酸痛的腰，趴在地上等待哈利离开，期望他能有一丝怜悯，不要让别人看到他现在的样子。  
  
片刻后，一双手将他扶起，温暖的袍子将他裹住。波特的眼睛清澈无比，他说道：“怎么还不穿衣服，你不想让自己生病吧。”  
  
德拉科觉得阳光似乎有些过于刺眼了。  
  



	4. 乘胜追击

德拉科陷入了一个非常大的麻烦里——波特今天要接他过去一起住，并且决定和他一起回马尔福庄园收拾东西。他需要在自己的父亲和儿子面前编出一套谎话，他必须给出一个坚不可摧的合理理由，让他们信服。  
  
但他想不出来。即使如此，他也不能改变他今晚就要换地方住的事实。这意味着，除了上班期间，余下任何时间他都必须要和波特待在一起！梅林啊，他原本计划在布雷斯这里混混日子就辞职不干的，但事与愿违，他必须拥有一份长久的工作。  
  
德拉科非常头疼，因为他的老板刚从办公室出来，一脸严肃地坐在他的旁边，盯着他一动不动。  
  
“布雷斯，别看了，有什么话不能直说呢？”德拉科换了个姿势缩在椅子里，让自己的腰更舒服。  
  
“我不确定接下来的话能不能直说。”布雷斯还是那副肃穆的样子，如果他的表情此刻能出现在波特的葬礼上，那就再合适不过了。  
  
“不说你就走吧。”  
  
“德拉科……你出来的时候有没有照镜子，看看你的脸，看看你的表情？”  
  
“怎么了？”德拉科摸摸自己的脸，又在桌上四处搜了搜，一无所获的他掏出魔杖对准一本书，变出了一面清晰的大镜子拿在手上，“噢！噢！我刚才就是这样出来的？！”  
  
德拉科被镜子中的自己惊住了，他嘴唇红肿，下唇还被咬破了一个口子，它红润又透着水光的样子像是刚刚被尝过。他精心搭理过的头发早就散开披散在肩膀上，眼眶红红的，似乎是哭过。最可怕的是他的表情，混杂着茫然、满足和兴奋，就差把会议室里发生的事直接写在脸上。  
  
“听着，德拉科！我觉得你好像骗了我，你不能利用我又让我倒霉。”  
  
“我没有骗你，也没有利用你，而且你一点都不倒霉！你最好想想你是不是活该！”  
  
德拉科放下镜子开始调整自己，他太没有防备了，像个只有半个脑袋的傻瓜。该死，真是丢脸，他的样子肯定被大家看到了，但他们应该也不敢议论什么。  
  
“我以为我们是朋友，但是你却在帮波特讲话？”布雷斯不可置信地说道，“果然，你们其实是搞上了吧，潘西说你是勇士果然没错，我们给你牵线搭桥，你就这样报答我！”  
  
“我没有帮他说话，布雷斯！我为什么要帮他说话？我跟他有什么多余的关系吗？人人都会在做生意的时候拿一些好处，别告诉我，你高尚的斯莱特林品格让你分文不取？被他发现是迟早的事，过段时间再计划计划吧？”  
  
“别说傻话了。被运出去的那个人你应该看到了，他叫陶德，因为一直在搞小动作，被波特抓住，你也想变成这样吗？他是真的会杀人的，他早就不是救世主波特了。别做傻事，好吗？不要和他有出格的关系，我很担心你，拜托了，德拉科。”  
  
布雷斯把德拉科的椅子转过来，让他面对着自己。他捏着德拉科的单薄肩膀，他的朋友的身体里并没有蕴含着力量，德拉科一如既往地瘦，他除了堆砌如山的金加隆以外，什么都没有。钱，可以得到很多东西，也可以只是废品一堆。  
  
“我……我很好，你放心。”  
  
德拉科握住布雷斯的手，面对好友的关心，他有千言万语想要倾诉，但最终只汇成了一局轻飘飘的话。他能说什么？他一面想离开波特，一面在波特诱惑他的时候主动贴上去，结束了又只会后悔。他的状态太糟糕了，面对波特的玩弄，他没有任何办法，甚至沉沦其中。  
  
被德拉科赶走之后，布雷斯回到办公室给潘西发了一条短信，他告诉潘西，德拉科为了让马尔福家崛起，甚至愿意委身于波特，作为朋友，不能让他在错误的道路上越走越远。  
  
两人合计了一番，决定想办法让德拉科辞职，让他回到曾经过于潇洒但是却很安全的生活中去。只是这一切，德拉科都不会知道了。  
  
魔法界并非只有一人在接受朋友的质问。魔法部部长格兰杰怒气冲冲地踏入哈利的办公室，手掌用力地拍在哈利的桌子上，五指用力，哈利甚至怀疑他的桌面上会留下几个坑。  
  
“为什么你又做了！不可饶恕咒？梅林，你甚至在家都不会去使用魔法！”  
  
“抱歉，我心情不太好，你知道的，这对有些人来说是应得的。”  
  
“没有人是应得的，哈利。你不应该使用它，是你自己颁布的不可饶恕咒禁令，现在你却在打破它，你知道别人会怎么说你？”  
  
“别人怎么说？你知道，我一点都不在乎，赫敏！”哈利的声音高了起来，他站起来和赫敏怒瞪着对方，“就算我没有做什么，他们还是会那样说我，我是不是真的做了什么又有什么区别！”  
  
“哈利，冷静下来，你让他有机可乘了。”面对哈利的突然暴怒，赫敏反而平静下来了，她首先需要冷静，才能帮到哈利，她继续说着：“真正的你是不会说出这种话的，还有，对于那个陶德，你做得有些过了，重新安排圣芒戈的人。”  
  
“够了，你怎么就知道这不是真正的我？”哈利讥讽地笑了，眼神逐渐变得像个陌生人，他用一种居高临下的蔑视神情看着赫敏说道：“我说过多少次了，不要监视我，也不要指挥我，格兰杰。”  
  
赫敏娇小的身体微不可查地颤了一下，她像是被一张大手拧住了。就算经历过无数次哈利突如其来的攻击，她也无法对这些释怀，但她不能怪他，她足够坚强，可以暂时忘记它们。但每当哈利再次这么做，她总是会受到更多的伤害，它们叠加而来，却不会真正把赫敏·格兰杰压垮。  
  
“你需要一个人待一会。”赫敏轻轻地把门带上，最后再看一眼哈利，他还僵直地站在那里，披着一身的黑色。  
  
赫敏一走，哈利就感到深深的后悔，他总是会伤害到自己最亲近的人。他真的能战胜得了他吗？汤姆·里德尔，他让哈利从小就失去家庭，陷入了一场彻头彻尾的悲剧，什么救世主，他根本救不了自己。  
  
片刻的沉默后，哈利还是叫来了凯尔，把陶德的特殊治疗期直接调整到一个月。下一个自己永远否定前一个自己。  
  
德拉科是最后一个离开办公室的，他不认为在同一天再次让别人看到他和哈利在一起是一个明智的决定。哈利也很配合地姗姗来迟，在所有人都离开后，借用布雷斯的办公室——公司内唯一一个可以幻影显形的地方——前往马尔福庄园。  
  
“带我走，德拉科。”哈利抬起手臂，示意德拉科挽着自己。  
  
“别告诉我，你不知道马尔福庄园在哪，你明明去过很多次了。”德拉科不情不愿地挽上哈利，哈利顺势握住德拉科的手，让他们十指相扣，德拉科撇撇嘴，“别玩这种无聊的游戏了。”  
  
哈利笑而不语，德拉科总是下意识的去用以前的态度对待他，让哈利非常放松。虽然德拉科有时像是突然想起来什么似的小心翼翼，但他骨子里的别扭根本藏不住，让哈利忍不住想去逗他。  
  
“那是你家，我是客人。”哈利收紧了五指，把德拉科乱扭动的手固定住，“现在，带客人去你家。”  
  
“没见过你这么嚣张的客人。”德拉科小声地说道，幻影显形了。  
  
魔法界唯一一只没有充公的家养小精灵给卢修斯和斯科皮准备好了晚餐，只有两人份。卢修斯已经习惯了德拉科回家没个准时，甚至是彻夜不归，早已不再要求家养小精灵给德拉科准备晚餐。  
  
在格兰杰当上魔法部部长之后，除了马尔福以外的所有纯血家族都解除了家养小精灵的约束，让它们归魔法部统一分派，美名其曰是自愿的。所有想要使用家养小精灵的家族都需要向赫敏递交申请单，由部长亲自签字才可以使用，并且每月需要支付它们固定工资。  
  
这个规定没有人可以打破，甚至是波特也不可以，格兰杰部长甚至没有给波特签字。而唯一一个例外就是马尔福家，因为他们彻底退出魔法部，彻底淡出人们的视线，波特政府也不会再为难他们——只要他们真的不会再出现。  
  
斯科皮刚刚坐上高高的椅子，在胸前掖好餐巾，庄园的防护魔法就波动了一下，紧接着，大门吱呀一声被推开，一个金色的脑袋冒了进来。  
  
“爸爸！”斯科皮欢叫着，跳下好不容易爬上的椅子，像一只蝴蝶向德拉科飞去。德拉科张开双臂接住他，把他搂在怀里又亲又抱，浑然忘了身后还有一个人。  
  
卢修斯原本欣喜的表情在看到哈利进来后瞬间由晴转阴，蛇头手杖敲打上地面，发出清脆的声响，代替主人表达不满。  
  
“先生……你好……”斯科皮在德拉科怀里冒出头来，谨慎地向陌生的客人打招呼。他觉得哈利一点都不友好，他没有笑，也没有带拜访的礼物，从他进来开始，爷爷的身边就充斥着低气压，仿佛随时会生气。爷爷生气真的很恐怖，他甚至连父亲都会打，虽然这已经是斯科皮很小的时候发生的事了，但他一直记得，他非常害怕这一幕。  
  
“我不知道大名鼎鼎地波特先生到这里来有何贵干，但我想你应该很快就要走了。”卢修斯面色不善地说着，他语速很快，但拖着慵懒的腔调，他一点都不想知道哈利为什么来，只想快点让他滚。  
  
“有一件事，我需要和你谈谈，卢修斯。”哈利将一份魔法合同放在卢修斯的面前，“关于一个魔药原料生意，你会感兴趣的。”  
  
卢修斯没有轻举妄动，他意外地挑了挑眉毛，扫了眼合同的封面，又将目光在哈利和德拉科之间来回打量。德拉科把斯科皮抱在怀里，闪躲着卢修斯的视线，他心里打着鼓，波特到底在做什么，他完全没有透露过。  
  
“父亲，我带斯科皮先回房间。”  
  
“可是爸爸，我们还没吃晚餐。”斯科皮搂着德拉科的脖子，凑在他的耳边小声说。  
  
卢修斯挥挥手，示意家养小精灵把晚餐送到德拉科的房间，让他们在里面解决。德拉科松了一口气，对哈利使了一个眼色，希望他不要太过分了。之后，他将餐厅留给二人。  
  
“请坐。”卢修斯昂着下巴，看着他对面的座位，让哈利在那里坐下。哈利坐定后，卢修斯开始打量起他来。多年未见，曾经的毛头小子已经蜕变成一个成熟的男人，他坐在自己的对面，着装和表情没有露出一点破绽，截然不像以前总是慌张的、不得体的样子。  
  
卢修斯在心里嘲讽起自己来，人老了就总是喜欢回忆往昔，这毫无意义，时间不会倒流，他也没办法重新作出选择。失败，只需要一次就够了，不会再有第二次失败的机会。  
  
“我们之间没有什么可以寒暄的，你看过合同，可以接受就直接签字。”哈利说道。  
  
他也在打量着卢修斯，从踏入庄园华丽的门那一刻开始。这里早已褪去了伏地魔统治时期的灰暗，华丽依旧，但是处处透着家的温馨，长桌的另一边甚至还放着斯科皮的玩具，哈利不认为曾经的卢修斯会允许这样不合时宜的东西出现在谈话的餐桌上。  
  
眼前的老铂金闪耀的头发已经暗淡下去，面部肉眼可见得显现出苍老感，他绷着嘴唇，同样在打量哈利，但很快移开目光，扫了两眼合同，眼神中完全没有想要翻看的欲望。  
  
正如哈利所想，老马尔福在纳西莎死后这些年做的唯一的事，就是回归家庭。有的人只有当真正失去了什么的时候，才会去珍惜，但往往为时已晚。好在他们还有数不尽的家产，可以让他们彻底远离斗争，但哈利今天的到来就是把这暂时的平静打破的，他需要有人代替陶德背后的人。  
  
“噢，恕我没有听清你说什么，波特先生。”卢修斯翻翻眼睛，毫不在意他对哈利的态度，“你是说，你要逮捕我？”  
  
“我认为你能听清楚，卢修斯。”  
  
“可是我以为你的态度是在审讯犯人，我记得你已经不当傲罗很久了？可怜哈利·波特被职业病所困扰，我认为你应该立刻去圣芒戈瞧瞧，你的人会很乐意为你治病。”卢修斯傲慢地笑起来，愉快地对哈利出言讽刺，这该死的小子从来没有对他表示尊重过哪怕一秒钟，现在不论哈利想干什么，卢修斯只想让他快点滚开。  
  
“不！不！我不要！”卢修斯听见斯科皮的哭声由远及近传来，小男孩嗒嗒地踏着皮鞋向卢修斯跑来，泪水爬满了他的脸，他抱着卢修斯的腿，把小脸埋在爷爷的袍子里，哭着说道：“我不要爸爸走，你不可以答应他……呜……”  
  
斯科皮轰然大哭起来，哭声在空旷的屋内回荡，卢修斯搂住斯科皮，耳边传来满意的冷哼，他僵硬地抬头，望着这个不请自来的黑发男人，“波特？！”  
  
“现在，你能听清了吧。”哈利的嘴角满意地勾起来，他不介意卑鄙一点，只要能达到目的，能够一箭双雕的方法在什么时候都是第一选择，卢修斯幻想出什么了他并不在乎，他只要结果。  
  
“父亲，我……”德拉科提着箱子出来，把箱子递给哈利检查。他想不通哈利为什么一定要让他先给他查看过行李，才允许他用缩小咒，但他却一直不出现，他只能把箱子拿到餐厅里去。  
  
和德拉科想的一样，他一向严肃的父亲已经在头顶酝酿出暴风雨，雷霆闪电马上就要劈到他身上，让他当场碎成模糊的一滩难以想象的物体。他还没想好怎么和卢修斯解释，他猜测，如果说自己想独居，可能还能留着半条命被踢出家门。  
  
但现实往往并不是那么如意，哈利擅自走向他的身边，把他搂在怀里，让德拉科的头埋在自己的肩膀上。德拉科快虚脱了，他莫名陷入了前有狼后有虎的境地，他像只鸵鸟，贴着哈利的脖子紧闭着自己的眼睛，祈求这煎熬的时刻快点结束。现在！立刻！他马上就要幻影显形！  
  
“德拉科·马尔福！”卢修斯咆哮着站起来，打开蛇头手杖抽出魔杖指着自己的亲生儿子，吼道：“你给我过来！”  
  
哈利愉快地在德拉科的脖子后上下抚摸着，德拉科总是有意无意地避着自己，现在他的主动贴近无疑取悦了他。再看看卢修斯气急了的样子，很好，非常好！他已经安排了人全力抢救卢修斯，如果他背过气去的话，毕竟他非常看中卢修斯的能力。  
  
“消消气吧，卢修斯，为什么我们不能友好地谈谈呢？啊，对了，德拉科现在是我的男朋友，他会搬到我那里去住。”见卢修斯突然涨红了脸，哈利决定放他一马，“我给你时间考虑，条件你绝对会满意，希望一周后能见到你。”  
  
德拉科已经要晕过去了，到底为什么，为什么这两个人谈话不愉快却要为难他？  
  
“别乱说，我不是……你知道的，波特。”德拉科从哈利手里挣脱出来，盯着卢修斯的魔杖，希望那里不要有不该出现的绿色光冒出来。这里只有一个人能逃脱死咒两次，但那个人绝对不会是他！  
  
“父亲，不是这样，我只是需要搬出去住而已，因为我找到一份工作。”他拿出一张工牌，“瞧！是布雷斯的公司！”  
  
“是吗？”卢修斯鼻孔里能喷射出火焰，“我不知道什么工作一定要出去住。而且，你必须解释解释你刚才的所作所为！”  
  
“我只是有点劳累，差一点跌倒，波特扶了我一下！是吗，波特？”  
  
“是的，他确实有点劳累。”  
  
“瞧，我没有骗你！父亲，拜托？”  
  
卢修斯的怒容缓和了下来，他当然没有被德拉科蹩脚的借口唬住，与其说对德拉科失望，不如说是对自己失望。他的教育到底出了什么问题？他以为对德拉科严格要求，并替他安排好一切，可以他让一生都顺风顺水。后来局势突变，他们似乎在一夜之间落魄了，马尔福的高傲性格又不允许他们投靠他人，干脆就什么都别干，好在他们有的是钱坐吃山空。  
  
但德拉科都已经三十一岁了，他还像一个骄纵的男孩一样不愿意成长，做事不考虑后果。他不知什么时候又去惹了波特，甚至他都没有注意到，波特的手还放在他的腰上！  
  
卢修斯知道为什么，这都要怪自己，怪自己不会站队。他亲眼看着自己的宝贝儿子在十六岁的时候拼命想要长大，去承担他不该承担的东西。德拉科其实没有挺过来，他的灵魂早就破碎了，即使一切早已结束，但德拉科一直没有跨过去。  
  
“我签字。”卢修斯听见自己干涩的声音从喉咙里挤出来，他变出一只羽毛笔，翻开合同的最后一页，却被哈利止住落笔。  
  
“不，好好看看。卢修斯，我们是合作，没有任何胁迫。”  
  
哈利注意到斯科皮在瞪着他，男孩泪眼汪汪的怒视没有一点威胁力，甚至有点可爱。他想到阿不思，他们似乎差不多大，但阿不思和自己一点都不亲近，他甚至有点害怕自己，每当哈利去到陋居，阿不思都像家里突然出现了一个陌生人一般浑身不自在。  
  
哈利羡慕德拉科和斯科皮的感情，因为有人要带走爸爸，斯科皮会像一个守护者一样站出来。这样的感情，他只在大儿子詹姆身上短暂地体会过，但他也刻意疏远了詹姆。  
  
“爷爷，你不能同意！”  
  
“哦，亲爱的，你爸爸他只是暂时……”  
  
“你在骗人，我听叔叔们说了，‘波特’不是什么好人，你不能让他带走爸爸！”斯科皮上前分开哈利和德拉科，把德拉科拦在自己的身后，让德拉科好一阵感动。  
  
斯科皮和德拉科长得几乎一模一样，但性格却完全不同，他比德拉科更具行动力，更能直白地说出爱恨，而不是别别扭扭藏着掖着。哈利其实非常喜欢小孩子，特别是性格活泼的小孩子，但他却不得不远离自己的儿子，这是他心里扎根得最深的一根刺。他蹲下来，揉揉斯科皮细软的头发，说道：“不是什么好人的波特邀请你随时过来做客，可以吗？”  
  
“这……”斯科皮迟疑地望着哈利，像是要辨别他是不是在说谎，他清澈的绿瞳倒映着自己的影子，让斯科皮有些不好意思，他一下子红了脸，问道：“真的吗？我可以吗？”  
  
“你当然可以。”哈利好笑地看着他，男孩已经完全忘了德拉科原本应该和他一起住在自己的家里。哈利再次强调，“随时可以。”  
  
很多事情都是如此。哈利在常年的跌打摸索中总结出了一套经验，人们总是喜欢讨价还价的，如果他最开始抛出的是预期目标，经过一番你来我往之后，结果总是不能让他满意。但如果哈利在一开始就告知最坏的情况，那事情会完成得比预期好得多。人们会觉得这还不是太坏，但是却忘了他们本不必这样。  
  
“波特，不要对斯科皮做什么，算我求你。”大门在德拉科和哈利的背后缓缓合上，初冬的晚风吹得德拉科瑟瑟发抖，他希望只是因为寒冷。  
  
“虽然我很喜欢听你求我，”哈利搂过他，帮他遮挡寒风，“但你以前从不这样，你看不上任何人。所以，永远不要对别人这样说，你不需要请求。”  
  
“人都是会变的，你也一样。”  
  
哈利的外袍把他包裹进去，温暖的体温带着哈利的气息，让德拉科舒服得想睡觉。他诅咒自己，哈利总是不经意间流露出的温柔把他的理智撞击得七零八落，他一直想有人能给他依靠，但那个人绝对不要是哈利·波特。  
  
“是的，你说的没错。”哈利一边说着一边带着德拉科幻影显形，落地后，德拉科在恍惚之间似乎听见哈利说：“但你的骄傲永远不要变。”  
  
“你说什么？”德拉科站稳，问道。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
话题很快被哈利结束掉，他推着德拉科走在自己的前面，带他进入温暖的屋子。  
  



	5. 同一屋檐

屋子里比室外高了几度，让德拉科很快放松下来。哈利告诉德拉科鞋柜里有新的拖鞋，让他自己拿着穿，就边走边解开外袍的扣子，钻进了自己的房间。  
  
上次神志不清地过来，又离开得过于仓促，德拉科并不知道哈利的家具体长什么样。  
  
德拉科打开鞋柜，从最上面一排一样的新拖鞋中抽出一双扔在了地上，皱着眉把自己的皮鞋脱掉，把脚伸进黑色的鞋面中。  
  
他打量起这个屋子，向屋内走去。与德拉科以为的不同，按照哈利的性格，他的家应该是有一点杂乱，但是充实又温馨的，然而波特的家异常空旷。这是一个不太大的二层小楼，处于麻瓜的地界，但周围并没有邻居，离最近的麻瓜商店还有几英里远。  
  
一个没有点火的壁炉，一个双开门的冰箱，深灰色的长短沙发围着一个同色的地毯，再往前是一台麻瓜电视，但德拉科没有找到遥控器。除此之外没有其他电器，也没有其他装饰，整个屋子空旷得不像话。  
  
德拉科没有去厨房看看，他打赌那里不会有什么厨具，也不会有食材，冰箱里应该也是空的。一楼除了客厅和厨房，还有一间客房，德拉科打开门的时候并没有闻见什么陈旧的霉味，但这个房间连一张床都没有还是让他小小的惊愕了一下——一个床垫光秃秃地放在地上。  
  
德拉科上前按了按，小心地坐了上去，还算柔软，他可以睡在这。从马尔福庄园华贵的大床变成波特家一个半旧的床垫，巨大的落差让德拉科说不出地难受，但他迅速接受了它。他关上门，继续参观这个屋子。  
  
没有墙纸，没有壁画，没有相框，也没有画像。  
  
德拉科知道哈利的教父是他的表舅，他们相处的时间非常短暂，但是感情异常的好，这里没有他的画像。他还知道哈利有两个儿子，但也没有他们的照片，这里没有儿童生活的痕迹。他想到斯科皮的玩具怪物和油彩，男孩总是喜欢把他们放得到处都是，但每次都能在卢修斯发怒之前察觉到，把它们统统收拾好。  
  
打开电视边的几个抽屉，里面是一些生活用品和麻瓜药类，没有开封过，都过期了。德拉科把那些东西扔进垃圾桶，在最下面的抽屉里找到一个黑色的长条，上面有一些黄色或白色的按钮，一定是这台电视的遥控器了。  
  
马尔福庄园没有任何麻瓜电器，庄园的防御魔咒也会让信号约等于无，德拉科所有有关麻瓜物品的知识，都是在布雷斯和潘西那里学来的。他喜欢看电视，他曾惊讶于麻瓜也能有如此丰富多彩的想法，瞧瞧那些电视剧，有够狗血的！  
  
这个词也是德拉科跟潘西学的，俗套的剧情，看到开头就会知道后面发生了什么，莫名其妙的争执和误会，但就是让他们两个欲罢不能，常常拿着纸巾抱在一起哭成一团。  
  
“德拉科。”哈利换上运动裤和T恤下楼的时候，德拉科已经研究好了电视怎么打开，随便调了一个频道看了起来。哈利叫了德拉科的名字，他的头比目光先转过来，他还依依不舍地盯着屏幕。  
  
德拉科把腿曲起，光脚踩在沙发上，下巴搁在膝盖上，缩成小小的一团，没有半点成熟男人的样子。他终于把眼睛转过来，询问地看着哈利。  
  
哈利想过再次见到小马尔福的样子，他的老同学，保守派的代表之子，他会披着战衣归来，带着他的亲信，一口一口蚕食波特的地界，跟他抗衡，夺他的位子。哈利以为他们的关系就是这样了，在学校的时候少不了学院之争，同在魔法部也不可能站在同一边。  
  
然而，德拉科一个人喝得烂醉如泥，穿着他平时根本不可能穿的衣服，像一个哈利曾经试图找过的MB。他在浴缸里面摇动着屁股，用他紧致的甬道绞着哈利，横呈着洁白的躯体，在他面前跪下，给他做一个生涩又尽力的口交。  
  
哈利曾经试图找过男人做爱。那个人一定要是金发，最好可以装作不情愿的样子说几句恼人的话，然后哈利好把他讨厌的嘴堵上，再顺势把他操进床垫里，操进地狱里。  
  
最终哈利也没有真的去联系这样的一个人，因为他发现了这个幻想对象像谁。那人的名字在狠狠嘲讽哈利，告诉他，你果然是个神经病，是个精神分裂，一面讨厌他，一面又想干他。  
  
虽然哈利不认为讨厌一个人和想干一个人是冲突的，但他还是算了，他又不是非得找个人做爱。他可以和任何人做，也可以不和任何人做，没有区别。  
  
在哈利早就忘记这件事的时候，那人突然出现了，他们如火如荼地疯狂干了起来。梅林，那差别可大了去了！只是，他有点和记忆里的不一样……  
  
“你很舒适？”哈利靠着德拉科坐了下来，“你总能轻易接受新的变化？”  
  
“不，我没有。”德拉科否认。  
  
“你打开了电视。”  
  
“你买电视并不是用来看的？它是装饰物？”德拉科皱眉，在哈利自顾自靠近的时候，向旁边挪动，“我只是，缓解一下尴尬，是尴尬。”  
  
“尴尬？”说着，哈利附身过去。  
  
德拉科向侧方歪倒，肩部撞在沙发柔软的扶手边，下意识松开圈着膝盖的手臂，被哈利见缝插针分开双腿，用大腿挡在他的两腿之间。这个姿势让德拉科极度没有安全感，慌乱之间，德拉科用膝盖去用力顶哈利的胃，想让他滚远点。  
  
哈利用手握住德拉科气势汹汹的膝盖，稍稍用力捏了一下，“你再乱动，我不介意把它捏碎，你一定不想下半辈子只能躺在床上。”  
  
德拉科身体一僵，果然不再乱动，甚至整个人都软了下来，由着哈利想做什么就做什么。哈利在他的嘴唇上咬了一下，又舔了一下，德拉科的嘴唇又薄又软，有一个小唇珠可爱地坠在上唇之间，哈利舔了一下那里。  
  
“你要做几次才可以不尴尬？”哈利捏捏德拉科的耳朵，问。  
  
“我现在就可以不尴尬……”  
  
“非常会审时度势，马尔福。”  
  
哈利没打算再为难他，起身环顾四周，捕捉到有变化的地方——垃圾桶。德拉科私自把他的一些东西扔掉了。哈利皱着眉头走过去捡起来，还好是过期的东西。但他不喜欢有人乱动他的东西，这个屋子已经很多年没有除了他以外的其他人来过了，哈利不喜欢任何一个东西不在他的掌控之内。  
  
马尔福，他才刚来就不遵守规矩。  
  
“你有些过于自在了，德拉科。”哈利毫无感情地说道。  
  
“我只是，随手，”德拉科不明白哈利为什么这么容易就生气了，那只是一些完全没用的东西，哈利估计四年没有打开那个柜子了！“对不起，如果你不喜欢，我不会再碰其他的了，我马上给你放回去。”  
  
德拉科作势要去翻垃圾桶，哈利提着他的后领把他拉起来。哈利被德拉科震惊到了，好像只要对他凶一点，他就什么都肯做，甚至是翻出来已经丢到垃圾桶的东西。哈利找到了今早的答案，他顺从地跪在地上，强忍着呕吐的生理欲望，艰难地把哈利吞进去，他的舌顺从地在柱身滑动，不顾尊严的去亲吻和舔弄，因为他被吓到了。  
  
哈利几乎在德拉科面前杀了一个人。  
  
哈利知道自己像谁，他现在的称号也不是平白得来的。有趣极了，只要哈利表现得有一点像他，德拉科什么都会做，但如果哈利表现得更像自己，德拉科又会变成那个尾巴翘到天上去的高傲孔雀。  
  
“没关系，你在这里想做什么都可以。”哈利在德拉科耳边暧昧地吐了一口气，看到他耳朵起了粉色，又用鼻子蹭着德拉科的鼻子，说道：“现在，去洗干净，换一身衣服。”  
  
“好。”德拉科小声应着，退后几步，直到撞上墙壁，才摇摇晃晃地向客房跑去。  
  
“不是那里。”哈利看到德拉科的背影顿了一下，“上楼去，和我住一间，一楼会改成你的书房。”德拉科背对着他点点头，从客房里把自己的行李拿出来，哈利又说，“我知道你不想住这里，但不要再试图离开了，你没有机会。”  
  
这次德拉科没有回应，他把拿着缩小到手掌那么大的行李箱上楼了。新的拖鞋被他留在沙发边上，德拉科赤脚踩上一级一级干净的台阶，没有发出一点声音，消失在了最深处的房间里。  
  
哈利不知道他对德拉科的兴趣从何而来。曾经，斯莱特林的王子光彩照人，他完全是个合格的性幻想对象，但现在，他极易妥协，又懦弱，过于随遇而安，显得没有追求。他只是一个随处可见的普通人而已。如果一定要在他身上找出剩余的优点，那就是拥有美妙的身体，懂得配合，又叫得好听，还有一种尚未消散的少年气。  
  
一会后，哈利跟了上去，把德拉科落下的拖鞋带了上去，放在床边。他的衣服被整齐地叠好挂进小型的衣帽间，哈利的从左边开始放起，德拉科就从右边开始挂，一边是无趣的黑色和灰色，另一边是蓝色绿色银色和各种高贵华丽的花纹。旁边一直空置的首饰架现在挂上了各式的绸带，哈利猜测这个是用来绑头发的。鞋架就更不用说了。  
  
衣帽间被突然填满，让哈利有些不适应，给他一种重新开启生活的错觉。  
  
德拉科泡在水里，抱着自己的肩膀，他强迫自己融入哈利的家，现在这让他感到非常不适。但他不知道该怎么办了，波特过于喜怒无常，他可以对自己非常温柔，也可以随时掐死自己，他绝对有病！  
  
但他自己除了照波特说的做，还能做什么？甚至波特叫他不要再尴尬了，他就立刻装作很自然的样子，该死的把这里当做自己的家一样去放自己的衣服。德拉科·马尔福，你也有病！兜兜转转，一切都回到了远点。  
  
浴缸里的水冷掉后，德拉科才迈出来，他踩在防滑垫上，用浴巾一点一点地把自己擦干，拿起内裤，犹豫要不要穿。波特会想做吗？如果他穿着内裤出去，会不会显得不够“懂事”？  
  
思来想去，德拉科还是没有穿，他应该先问问规则。  
  
“你洗了很久。”哈利把吹风机递给德拉科。  
  
“我有魔杖。”德拉科不想接它，连弄干头发都要用麻瓜电器会让他感觉受到侮辱。现在太多巫师忘记自己还会魔法了，这东西最起码要吹十分钟。  
  
“我知道，你拿着。”哈利还是把吹风机塞进德拉科的手里，“如果没有必要，在这个房子里我们不使用魔法。”  
  
“没有魔法？好吧。”德拉科疑惑地找了个插座给吹风机通上电，开始拨弄他的湿发。头发半干之后，他关掉吹风机，把它们别在耳后，像一个刚从湖水中缓缓走出的精灵，他问道：“那么，在这个屋子里还有什么规则？你全部告诉我，我会遵守。”  
  
“你期待这个？”哈利愉悦地笑起来，眼睛微微眯起，好似绿色的闪光。  
  
“不是期待，波特。”德拉科在哈利心情很好的时候倾向于恣意妄为，“我没有特殊嗜好，但这是你的房子，你是主人。所以别开玩笑了。”像个傻瓜。  
  
“喔噢，我是主人。”哈利的手从德拉科的衣襟里滑进去，把丝绸睡袍的领口打开得更大了，“我是你的主人吗？你想我让你在房子里不穿衣服，跪着迎接我回来，然后伺候我来一个深喉吗？告诉我，你期待吗，德拉科？”  
  
“不，不……我不期待……”德拉科结结巴巴地回答。  
  
哈利的手继续往下，拉开了松松系着的腰带，捏到了德拉科光滑挺巧的小屁股。“你没有穿内裤？哦，还有这里，你有些硬了，你在告诉我，你喜欢这个。”  
  
“我不喜欢，真的，因为你在摸我，所以我——”  
  
“你的意思是，只要我摸你，你就会起反应？”邪恶的手已经捏住了德拉科半勃的阴茎，开始上下揉动。  
  
德拉科在哈利的揉捏之下已经完全挺立起来，他难耐地呻吟一声，想加入自己的手，和哈利一起让他达到高潮。但哈利又一次打开了他的手，警告般的用力掐住德拉科，“吹你的头发。”  
  
德拉科咬牙再次拿起吹风机，机器转动的微弱声音掩盖了德拉科变得气促的呼吸和更加猛烈的心跳。  
  
哈利一点都没有专心，他看着德拉科心不在焉地吹着头发，一边已经吹干，另一边还是湿的。德拉科只能注意到自己的下身，完全不去管另一边头发是他妈的干还是怎么回事。  
  
哈利很不合时宜地放手了，他拿过德拉科僵硬举着的吹风机，告诉他，“我来吹。”然后把手活放在一边，手指插入了德拉科金色的发丝之间。  
  
德拉科把解放的双手往下移，该死的波特在干嘛？这种事也能做一半就不做了的？  
  
头皮上传来隐隐的疼痛感，哈利突然紧抓了他的头发一下。德拉科想起来了，哈利不给他碰。波特可怕又变态的占有欲，让他甚至不能碰自己的老二，给自己一个高潮和释放。  
  
“我没让你射，你就不能射。”哈利一边给德拉科吹头发一边说着无情的话，就像在讨论今天的天气很不错。  
  
明白了，这是第一条规则。  
  
哈利把吹风机关掉，收起来，一边走一边说：“每天按时回来，回来后第一件事先去洗澡，外面的衣服不要穿进来。屋子里所有东西你都可以动，随你喜欢，但是不要丢掉我的私人物品。对了，还有一点，周末做爱，工作日我也是要上班的。”  
  
“你可以把内裤穿上了。”他又补了一句。  
  
德拉科在心里咆哮，波特到底是什么毛病！现在他还直挺挺的可以直接升旗，但是波特叫他穿上内裤，他点火又不解决，当做这件事不存在。  
  
看着德拉科扭曲的表情，哈利挑了挑眉毛，说道：“你要知道，有时候我也会给你一些惩罚，毕竟我们并不是平等的恋爱关系。并没有其他的长期规则，因为我可以随时制定临时规则，你可以不喜欢，但没有拒绝的选项，在我厌倦你的那一天之前。”  
  
德拉科的自尊心已经碎了一地了，几个小时前，他骗卢修斯他是自己的男朋友，虽然德拉科从没认为这是真的，但也期待过自己的处境不要那么差。上一秒哈利还在给他吹头发，下一秒就开始提醒他，要注意自己的身份。还有哈利刚才开玩笑似的说出的话，他们确实是主人和宠物的关系，目前哈利还没这么做，完全是出于他一点点的怜悯心。  
  
德拉科很快失去了性质，软了下去，他装作不在意地点点头，把睡袍的腰带系上，手足无措地站在那里。  
  
“很晚了，过来睡觉。”  
  
哈利脱掉运动裤和上衣，只穿着一条平角的内裤，爬上了床，又招呼德拉科过去。德拉科把内裤穿上，嘲笑自己自作多情，走过去坐在床边，见哈利没有什么异样的表情，才把脚伸进被子里，慢慢躺下。  
  
房间的灯被哈利关掉，德拉科陷入了一片漆黑中，他迅速闭上眼，不去看黑暗中的房间。哈利把他楼地近一点，拍拍他的肩，让他快点睡。德拉科任命地开始全力放松自己，他开始怀疑自己今晚能不能睡得着，特别是让波特几乎是抱着他的时候。他的悲惨人生早就开始了，多波特一个不多，少波特一个也不少。  
  
出乎意料的是，德拉科很快就睡着了，靠着一个温暖的热源入睡。  
  
哈利并不觉得自己的所作所为有什么过分的，他在恐吓德拉科的游戏里找到了乐趣，但他可以对德拉科好一点。  
  
德拉科确实给他带来了很多东西，比如在第二天清晨，他可以做二人份的早餐。这是德拉科没有想到的，他以为哈利空荡荡的家里不会有什么食材，但实际上他的冰箱是填满的。哈利是独居，这里又离商店很远，他不可能幻影显形去麻瓜的超市，所以他一定会准备足够的食物。  
  
哈利把手伸进被子里，对着德拉科的屁股用力拍了两下，熟睡的人立刻拽过另一个枕头盖着自己的脸痛苦地拖着调子呻吟。德拉科闭着眼睛洗漱，坐在餐桌上，感叹今天家养小精灵的早餐换了新花样，然后就看到一个哈利·波特坐在他的对面，面前放着和他一样的东西。  
  
“波特！你怎么会在这儿！”  
  
“恰巧这是我家。”  
  
“eww……”德拉科拍了拍脑袋，他还是不太适应早起上班，没有充足的睡眠会让他脑子转不过弯。  
  
波特给他做了早餐？真他妈见鬼。  
  
德拉科揉揉眼睛，看见哈利穿着一件白色的宽大T恤坐在餐桌对面，胸口是一个大型的图案，他猜想是某个麻瓜运动品牌。哈利还没有打理他的头发，它们凌乱地四处翘着，把他额前的疤遮住。粗粗的长眉从发间伸出，下方是一副看似有些笨重的黑框眼镜，把他深邃的绿眼遮了一半。  
  
他正一边翻阅着今早的预言家日报，一边皱着眉喝着一杯热牛奶，让德拉科有一些恍惚。捕捉到德拉科探究的视线，哈利垂着眼睛对他笑了一下，说道：“怎么了，离开法国私厨的马尔福少爷连嘴都不愿意张了吗？”  
  
“如果你说的私厨是家养小精灵的话。”德拉科拿起叉子插入鲜绿的蔬菜之间，裹上一边的酱汁，放进嘴里咀嚼，有肉的味道！德拉科满足地放下叉子：“我保证我没有因为寄人篱下而恭维你，这真的很好吃！”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“不过，”德拉科扫了一眼厨房的方向，那里已经被收拾干净了，“你应该不是吃素的，对吧？”  
  
德拉科担忧地盯着眼前的盘子，虽然波特做的东西有肉的味道，但他还是想吃真正的肉类，而不是永远欺骗味蕾。  
  
“噢，我忘了。”哈利的眼睛还盯在预言家日报的版面上，“你明天会吃到的。”他收起了报纸，起身上楼去，“我去换衣服，希望我下来的时候你已经把盘子洗好了，不要用魔法。”  
  
“什么？为什么我要洗盘子？”  
  
“因为是我做的早餐。”  
  
“可，可是我们就要迟到了！”  
  
“是你起床太迟的原因。我不知道你把你的礼貌丢到哪里去了，现在立刻给我找回来。另外，如果你的大脑里还有出了酒精以外的其他东西，学会用手洗盘子并难不倒你。少爷。”  
  
“砰。”是哈利关门的声音。  
  
他妈的狗屎！他就知道波特不会让他好过的，住过来的第二天，他就要给波特当佣人！照这样下去，下周一他就该跪在地上给波特擦鞋了！  
  
德拉科把盘子丢进水池里的时候就开始在心里骂着，在他把盘子上的泡沫冲掉之前，哈利已经出门幻影显形了，等到他把盘子放在该放的位置时，冷酷的时针已经走到了9的位置，他迟到了，要扣三天的工资。  
  
“Fuck！”  
  
德拉科没有注意到，哈利一整个早晨都没有和他对视过。  
  
既然迟到一分钟也是迟到，迟到半小时也是迟到，那么布雷斯会在九点半的时候迎接一个衣冠楚楚的德拉科也是可想而知的。他的老同学把长长的金发用镶着银边的深蓝丝带紧紧束在脑后，发尾垂在他的背脊中央，同色的西装外套包裹着银灰的西装马甲凸显出德拉科好看的腰线。德拉科高昂的下巴微不可查地动了一下，算是向布雷斯打过招呼，他从里面推开老板的办公室门，怡然地坐进了他的小办公室里。  
  
“你迟到了半小时，我的老板。”布雷斯紧跟其后，翻了一个大白眼，调侃道。  
  
“我知道，你不用过来告诉我。”德拉科看了一眼时间，奇怪地说道。  
  
布雷斯摇摇头：“你知道你现在是在上班吗？”  
  
“我当然知道。”  
  
“你比我还像老板，德拉科，我像个等你上班的秘书！”  
  
“你不用等我来，同样可以工作。”德拉科坐在椅子上，转了一圈。  
  
“德拉科！你知道上班是什么意思吗？”布雷斯把德拉科的椅子固定住，撑在两边的扶手上，大声又严肃地说道：“上班，表示你不能迟到，迟到一分钟就要担心被扣工资，而不是干脆还打扮一下！秘书，表示你要在老板上班之前到岗，在我出现在办公室的下一秒告诉我今天的工作安排，而不是让我等你，你这样怎么让我把工作交给你做！”  
  
“好，好……”德拉科被布雷斯吓了一跳，喃喃地应道。  
  
“如果你再这样，我会开除你，我的公司不养闲人！”  
  
“不！”德拉科突然站起来，险些撞上布雷斯的下巴，惊得布雷斯退后两米，“你不能开除我！”他不想在家给波特当全职佣人！  
  
“我不会开除你，但是你要好好干。”布雷斯态度软了一点，状似安慰德拉科，实则在心里补了一句：“我要让你自己辞职，别想通过我这里接近波特！”  
  
接下来，布雷斯像变了一个人似的，他不再是德拉科的好友，他是一个拼命压榨员工的老板。布雷斯让德拉科端茶递水的次数，让德拉科不禁怀疑他在变成波特的佣人之前是不是已经在给布雷斯当佣人了。但如果这是见鬼的工作职责的一部分，他会好好完成。  
  
德拉科从同事手里接过工作，开始全权对布雷斯负责。他发现他们还在和麻瓜做药品生意，和他们联系必须用到电子邮件和电话，德拉科紧急学习了这些功能的使用和如何合理安排日程，与各个部门的负责人都认识了一下。除了他的头开始惯例疼痛以外，这一天都过得很充实。  
  
即使是青梅竹马的朋友，德拉科也不想让他认为自己什么都做不好，只是工作而已，没什么难的，他可以做到。  
  
尝试着迈入正轨的德拉科久违地感觉到身心疲惫，他开始有些焦虑，担心未知的未来，在这个面目全非的世界，他真的能融入普通巫师的生活吗？  
  
湛蓝澄澈的天空只有依稀几缕流云，日光充分到能让人感到热意。潜水员最后检查了一遍装备，对着镜头咧嘴大笑了一下，一个纵身跳入了碧蓝的海水中。  
  
德拉科还没来得及见过海洋。看着麻瓜潜水员似鱼一般地在浅海里漂游，彩色的鱼类成群结队地亲吻他的手掌，他说道：“谁能想到麻瓜也能在水里连续待上这么长时间呢？”  
  
“麻瓜比你想象得厉害得多，他们可以上天，也可以入地。”  
  
“是啊，”德拉科往沙发的中挪了挪，拿起旁边的靠枕，好让哈利顺势坐下，“所以你和格兰杰一定要推行改革法，一成不变的巫师总有一天会消亡。”  
  
“麻瓜可以在你不知道的任何地方定位到你，杀掉你，如果你恰好能幻影显形，说不定可以活下来。”哈利靠在沙发上，开始和德拉科一起看潜水纪录片。  
  
德拉科抱着腿，不想讨论这个，他向往地看着斑斓的海底，考虑着什么时候弄一套麻瓜装备，突然想起了什么似的，他问道：“你当初参加三强争霸赛的时候，是用什么东西才能在水下待那么长时间的？”  
  
“你还记得这个？”哈利惊喜地转过头，对上德拉科神采奕奕的眼睛，他以为霍格沃兹时期的事情没人再会提起。他说道：“腮囊草。”  
  
“当然！”德拉科兴奋地说道：“没人会不去看救世主的比赛！要我说，你可真是够英雄主义的，一个韦斯莱根本不能满足你膨胀的拯救欲，是吗？”德拉科熟悉的假笑再次挂上嘴角，见哈利没什么动静，他毫不担忧地说道：“所以，人都是会变的，波特，你无处安放的忧虑没必要放在我的身上。”  
  
德拉科向哈利恶作剧一般地挑了挑眉毛，哈利看着他，右手握拳抵住下巴，撑在右边的扶手上。果然，马尔福一旦认为自己安全了，就会露出本性，但他一辈子都不会知道他昨天晚上经历了什么。  
  
夜晚总是会亮出他最锋利的利爪撕开一切伪装，哈利在寂静的深夜中骤地睁开眼睛，失神的瞳孔中闪过挣扎，但很快归于平静。身边传来陌生平稳的呼吸声，哈利坐起身来，默然地俯视着熟睡的金发男人。他微微皱着眉头，脸朝着自己的方向，皮肤是在黑夜中也能分辨出的莹白，铂金色的半长发像水草，凌乱地铺在另一边的枕头上。  
  
德拉科·马尔福。哈利像才认出他一样，细细地打量他，捏住德拉科的下巴，把它轻轻抬高，左右审视，最终发出轻蔑地嗤笑。  
  
“马尔福！”哈利突然掐上德拉科的脖子，它几乎一只手就能握住，稍微用力就能被掐断。  
  
感觉到逐渐缺氧，自己的名字像惊雷在耳边炸起，德拉科瞬间睁开他绝望的灰眼，茫然地看着俯身在他上方的男人，“波特？你在做什么！”  
  
“嗯嗯，不，我不是波特。”哈利否认了自己的身份，他隐藏在黑暗里，慢慢笑了起来，越来越大声，甚至有些尖锐。  
  
德拉科注意到哈利的瞳孔中间好像有一点红色，记忆深处的恐惧突然一股脑地涌上来，像张着巨口的深渊巨兽瞬间把他吞噬。不要，你已经死了，死绝了！德拉科开始不顾一切地挣扎着，想要把哈利踢下床去，但他的脸已经渐渐涨成的粉色，他逐渐失去了力气。  
  
“叛徒马尔福，你瞧瞧你的样子，和波特睡在一张床上，为了获得想要的，你们真的什么都愿意做。”哈利一手继续掐着他，一手替他整理额前的发丝，他用让德拉科坠入冰窖的声音说道：“想不到我没死，是不是？”他长叹一口气，吹在德拉科如羽翼般颤动的睫毛上，“你慢慢死掉的样子，真好看。”  
  
德拉科无力地扣着哈利如钢铁一般的手指，大颗的眼泪不断从眼角流下，甚至沾湿了枕头。他的脖子向后仰着，像一直引颈受戮的天鹅，他逐渐放弃了抵抗，从自己被攥紧的喉咙里挤出句子来，“对不起，对不起……我错了，主人，不要杀我，请你饶恕我，求你，求你，求你……”  
  
直到身下的人的声音逐渐消失，哈利猛然惊醒，他抽回自己掐着德拉科脖子的双手，不可置信地望着它们。他又做了什么！他把德拉科杀了？！  
  
哈利飞快地拿起床头柜上德拉科的山楂木魔杖，对他做了一个生命体征的检测，淡黄的光晕浮现在德拉科身上，它告诉哈利，德拉科还活着。终于能送出一口气，哈利一下把昏迷地德拉科抱在自己的怀里，脸埋在德拉科的肩颈处一下又一下地轻吻他。  
  
好在他还活着，好在他没有死掉！如果德拉科被哈利亲手杀掉，这无疑会成为压死他的最后一根稻草。哈利还记得德拉科害怕的样子，他在怕另一个人，他哭着请求被饶恕，他几乎是时刻都在警惕那个人的出现，以至于一下子就认出来了。  
  
哈利细心地将德拉科治愈，甚至小心地不留下一个疤痕。他轻柔地搂着德拉科，规律地拍着他的后背，像一个在哄孩子睡觉的家长，不知道过了多久，哈利用德拉科的魔杖指向它主人的太阳穴，说道：“一忘皆空。”  
  
哈利原本已经放弃了，他认定他孤独的人生不会有一点起色，他这条命什么时候被拿去都可以。他已经放弃了和魂片做抗争，那只会让他越来越疲惫，越来越不像自己。他舍弃了太多的东西，他的亲人纷纷离他而去，可他什么都没得到。  
  
他是一个在茫茫海洋中央的落水者，攀着一块破碎的浮木苦苦挣扎，在他想要彻底坠入深海之前，德拉科·马尔福自远处向他飘来。  
  
里德尔，我不会再给你机会伤害我身边的人了。  
  
哈利唯一做错的事情就是企图向里德尔投降，他能够杀掉他一次就能杀掉他第二次！汤姆·里德尔，不过是一个身体都没有的寄生虫罢了，他才是真正活着的人。  
  
哈利搂着德拉科的脑袋，和自己的紧紧贴在一起。德拉科是梅林送给他的礼物吗？许多事情都因为他而改变了，他们同病相怜。  
  
“我会保护你的。”  
  
哈利非常后悔在昨天晚上让德拉科睡在他的身边，他险些杀了他，但哈利也坚信这一切都不会再发生，因为他是哈利·波特。  
  
德拉科沉迷于每天下班就窝在沙发上看动物世界，每次哈利都会陪他一起看。德拉科不好意思在波特家看狗血电视剧，他不想受到波特的无情嘲笑，况且，波特可不会像潘西一样，与他抱在一起痛哭。  
  
动物很不错，他们弱肉强食又直率可爱，不会在一个行动的背后藏着很多其他的心思。德拉科早就厌倦了纷争，那很累，会让他头疼，他现在更喜欢简单一些的东西。  
  
“你很喜欢动物？我注意到你每天都看它们。”哈利说道。他们保持着惯用的姿势，德拉科在左边，抱着靠枕缩在沙发上，哈利在右边，把腿伸在茶几下面。  
  
“是啊，动物比人有趣多了，你明白的，波特。”  
  
“你最喜欢哪一类？”  
  
“我最喜欢鱼类，陆地上的话，犬科就很不错。”德拉科心不在焉地答着。  
  
哈利思考着沉默一阵，说道：“你知道明天是周六吧？”  
  
德拉科僵硬了一下，他舒服日子过习惯了，几乎完全忘了周末的任务。他耸耸肩，表示自己知道，不再说话。  
  
哈利也很默契地没有再挑起话题，只是睡前给他递了一杯热牛奶，德拉科没多想就喝掉了。  
  
周末永远是德拉科期待的，他感觉到床边一轻，知道是哈利下了床，但他不愿意动，没有人能让他在周末不睡懒觉。  
  
德拉科伸了个懒腰，把被子往上拉了拉，感觉到被子里有什么东西蹭的他有点痒。他苦恼地翻身，想把凌乱的发丝别在脑后，可是，他的耳朵去哪里了？！德拉科登时睡意全无，同时摸了摸自己头部两边，本该是耳朵的位置——空空如也。又猛地掀开被子，一条银色的毛绒绒的长尾从他的两腿之间伸出，德拉科尖叫一声滚下床，不慎磕到了脑袋，他抹上了自己的头顶，该死，为什么会有两个耳朵！  
  
再看了一下自己的手，完全没有人类的样子，一双银灰色的爪子代替了他修长的双手，而他的脚，也如出一辙。  
  
完蛋了，他过于嚣张了，他不仅埋怨波特让他洗碗，还说他只穿黑色的衣服没有品位，是典型的单身中年人。  
  
所以，波特生气了，波特把他变成了一只狗！  
  



	6. 食肉动物

德拉科用刚长出来的爪子手忙脚乱地把睡袍系好，如果它们注定成为他的新伙伴的话，那么他必须学会怎么和它们合作。一双狗的爪子，多么可悲。  
  
尾巴不听话的在被系紧的睡袍下面动来动去，在屁股后面拱起一个不和谐的突起，德拉科绝望地想，他的所有衣服可能都不能穿了。  
  
德拉科绝望地坐在床边的地上，企图适应自己全新的身份。但他没法接受，他甚至没有手用来刷牙，更没有办法拿起魔杖，他变成了一个怪物，波特想要的宠物。  
  
“德拉科，我没想到你今天会起得这么早。”  
  
哈利穿着一身运动衣进来，自德拉科的身后把双臂伸入他的腋下，把他架着抱起来，让他坐在柔软的床面上。  
  
德拉科没有察觉到他已经哭了，他泪流满面，满脸的都是脆弱和无助。经过快一周的相处，德拉科已经知道哈利每天早晨都会出去跑一会步，变成动物的他现在更能闻见哈利身上淡淡的汗味。  
  
“你怎么哭了？”哈利用手背擦掉德拉科半干的眼泪，也许是感到有人在安慰，那些不听话的珠子像决堤一样涌出，哈利一边擦一边说着：“我以为你还要睡，所以先出去了，别害怕，只是玩玩，只是玩玩。”  
  
“玩玩？”德拉科哽咽地说道：“你因为想玩玩，所以，所以把我变成了一只狗？”  
  
“狗？不，不是，你是狼。”哈利单腿跪立在床上，一手捧着德拉科的下巴，让他抬头看着自己，另一只手把玩着他竖立着的耳朵，“你周四在电视上看过的，忘了吗？”  
  
德拉科楞了一会，似乎是在思考狼是不是比狗好一些，可不论是什么动物，让他失去人格、失去自我，他都不能接受，他犹豫再三，终于在晕倒之前说道：“可是，我不想变成动物，我是巫师，纯血的。”  
  
“行了，我知道，这一套你们已经说烂了。”哈利搓着德拉科的耳尖，毛绒绒的狼耳因为敏感而不自觉地抖动着几次，哈利简直爱不释手。“纯血巫师暂时当两天狼人吧，这只是暂时的，我保证你周一可以正常上班。”  
  
听闻变形只是暂时性的，德拉科绝望的情绪一扫而空，眼睛也恢复了几分神采，他甚至责怪地瞪了哈利一眼。  
  
察觉到德拉科态度的变化，哈利笑着捏住德拉科尾椎股处的尾巴根，用力从根部撸向尾尖，惹得德拉科惊叫连连。哈利说道：“瞧，多漂亮，像你的眼睛。我没有要深灰，更不要褐色和黑色，这是极浅的银灰色，也是最贵最少的颜色。”  
  
“如果你不买，你根本不要花钱，这点钱都花不起吗？”德拉科不满地把尾巴从哈利的手里抽走，决定再也不让他碰。鬼知道为什么捏住尾巴会很舒服，但这不能让哈利知道。“什么地方会卖这种东西？”  
  
“韦斯莱笑话店。”  
  
“又是韦斯莱！”德拉科把枕头朝哈利的方向一丢，把自己卷进被子里，“他们的东西真是有够糟糕的，我甚至不能用这双手刷牙！”  
  
“来吧，别睡了，我给你刷。”哈利把德拉科从被子里捞出来，不顾他的喊叫，抓着他被柔顺毛发覆盖的脚踝将他拖向床沿。这是一双犬科兽类的脚，瘦长，脚心有柔软的肉垫。  
  
“波特！别乱碰了！”德拉科红着脸把哈利蹬开，他发誓，如果哈利再乱动，他一定会抓他！  
  
由于不方便穿拖鞋，德拉科光着脚走向浴室，足下传来的是和以往不同的脚步声，更加轻盈。  
  
德拉科站在镜子前，把爪子轻轻按在镜子上，呆愣地看着镜中的自己。他一直对自己的长相很满意，他的下颚并没有像大多数人那样随着年龄的增长而变宽，还想男孩时期一样消瘦。他浅灰色的眼眸与铂金的发色极为相称，纯净又独一无二，宣告着马尔福家血统的纯粹。  
  
现在，看着他脑袋上翘着的耳朵，它们的颜色同样和自己很相称，但德拉科仍然产生了一种被玷污了的错觉，一种背叛感让他的心脏疯狂又剧烈地跳动着。他想说不，但他更想说，他……喜欢这个，不做一个马尔福也很不错。  
  
哈利从身后抱住德拉科，双手环在这只灰狼的身前，在牙刷上挤上牙膏。他曾经在韦斯莱笑话店的宣传册面前犹豫再三，不知道要选哪一个好。销量最高的当然是猫科，人们更喜欢爱人在床上变成柔软的爱撒娇的猫咪，但哈利很快否决掉这个品类，因为他认为德拉科不应该这样。  
  
虽然他知道这个总是不可一世的纯血的公子可能会更像一只优雅的猫，他会傲慢地阻止任何人的靠近，在危机来临的时候弓起身子准备好利爪。但哈利希望他可以更具有攻击性，可以只身一人把敌人咬得血肉模糊，他应该做一个孤傲的食肉动物。  
  
食肉动物在他怀里不高兴地扭了一下，然后张开嘴巴露出犬齿等待伺候。哈利让他含住一口水再吐出来，然后慢慢地给他刷着牙。他很仔细，牙齿的每一面都尽力照顾到，还有上颚与舌头根部。  
  
“我不明白，为什么他们要做得这么……逼真。”德拉科等待着哈利擦掉他嘴边的泡沫，开口说道。  
  
“因为，模样越原始越能激发野性？”  
  
“原始？你们都有够变态的，你怎么不真的去找一匹狼来做爱？”德拉科不满地转过身，和哈利面对面地瞪视，他们的鼻尖之间只有一厘米。  
  
哈利握着德拉科的腰一提，让他坐在洗漱池边，开始解德拉科睡袍的系带，“如果你能给我找到一只叫德拉科的狼的话。”  
  
德拉科手忙脚乱地阻止着哈利，但还没有适应的抓子甚至抓不熟顺滑的布料，衣襟狡猾地从他两只爪子之间溜走，毫不留情掉落在大理石的台面上，然后滑落在地。他的挣扎并没有妨碍哈利把他扒光，甚至连内裤都失去了。  
  
那间最小的布料被哈利随意仍在哪个角落，德拉科条件反射地并拢双腿，却又被哈利按着膝盖强行分开，他被扳成一个M型的坐姿坐在洗漱台边，失去束缚的尾巴不自觉地在水池里晃动着，被沾湿皮毛。  
  
德拉科不喜欢这样敞开的姿势，他靠着冰凉的镜面的背微微有些发抖，不自觉地在空气中开始收缩起后穴，等待着。  
  
哈利打开储物柜，拿出新买的润滑液，这一款是冰感的，他要让它和德拉科的火热相配。  
  
“别怕，我们一会去床上。”哈利吻了一下德拉科颤动的嘴唇，拧开润滑剂的瓶子，将瓶口塞进德拉科紧闭的小穴内，握住瓶身用力一挤。  
  
“啊，操！”冰凉的触感突然在体内爆炸，德拉科仰着脖子大声地呻吟出来。随即，他又捂住嘴巴，为自己毫不掩饰的浪叫而懊恼。  
  
哈利拿开德拉科捂住自己嘴巴的手，附身过去和他接吻，另一只手捂住德拉科的下身，不让刚挤进去的润滑剂流出来。德拉科怀疑哈利在整他，亮出他锋利的牙齿，对着哈利的舌头重重咬下去。  
  
“啊！”哈利痛呼着伸回自己的舌头，舔掉嘴角留下的一点血迹，说道：“看来你很兴奋？你喜欢用嘴巴，有的是机会。”  
  
哈利不想说眼前这个男人有多漂亮，他哪里是狼人啊，哈利怀疑他们一直对外宣称的高贵纯血其实是对媚娃血统的遮掩。  
  
圈禁一个媚娃。这个想法的出现让哈利血脉喷张，但它必须是德拉科。他偶然之间窥见的德拉科的痛苦把他们联系在一起，也许是奢望，但他想德拉科能永远留在他身边。  
  
哈利原本空荡荡的家里多出了一个人，他会坐在沙发前吃零食、看电视，在一些角落摆上一些小玩意，犀利地评价每天的菜色，然后不情愿地去洗掉盘子，晚上再占据床的另一边。就像无数个简单的家庭每天经历的一样，即使这个人是马尔福，哈利仍然被点燃了，他要去追逐，他要这是掌心摸得到的一丛野花，而不是天边转瞬即逝的绚烂流星。  
  
“疼吗？”哈利的两根手指深深埋在德拉科体内，缓慢地抽动着，小心又艰难地分开手指，给德拉科做着扩张。  
  
德拉科哼哼两声，用爪子背部轻轻去拍哈利的脸，说道：“不疼，但是很胀，啊，你慢点。”  
  
“可是我很急，你放松点好不好？”哈利歪过头，去蹭德拉科毛绒绒的兽爪，手上一刻不停地动作着。  
  
德拉科没想到哈利会和他商量，他的态度是多么的柔和，甚至有些像在撒娇。德拉科搞不清哈利到底应该是什么样子的，他完全可以直接进入自己，就像上次一样，不需要考虑自己的感受。  
  
“你也会管我？”德拉科问道。  
  
“我当然要管你，我可以进去吗？”哈利掏出自己的巨物，在入口处磨蹭着，冠部粘满了从德拉科体内流出的透明润滑剂，显得格外晶亮湿润。  
  
德拉科深吸一口气，无声地点点头表示同意了。他尽力放松自己，敞开怀抱让哈利进入他，那火热的巨物刚探入了一个头，德拉科头部后仰，抵在光滑的镜子上，用力地呼吸着。  
  
又一次，波特又一次在进入他。他心里的防线早已被彻底击碎，他不再抗拒，不再给自己找借口。他的生命，他的一切都可以给哈利，只因为他曾经救过自己，结束了那种本以为是永恒的痛苦。  
  
“慢一点……进来，”德拉科喘着气说道，“然后干我，把我干死在床上。”  
  
哈利没想到德拉科会如此直白地迎接，他一个挺身又进入一节，感觉到德拉科的紧绷，哈利主动揉上了德拉科身前已经挺立的阴茎。他熟练地上下撸动着，恰到好处地紧握，施加压力。德拉科闭上双眼，耳朵无力地抖动几下，不住地挺动着下身，把自己送到哈利的手里。  
  
跟着德拉科呼吸的节奏，哈利一点一点进入他，让他逐渐接纳自己，最终满足地埋在德拉科的深处。炽热的他们混在冰凉的润滑剂之间紧密相连，仿佛可以通过连接处感觉到对方心脏的跳动，他们天生该如此。  
  
巨大的满足感充斥着德拉科，他头昏脑涨，开始失去理智地希望哈利永远留在那里。他收缩着后穴，直观地感觉到酸胀，一股冲动涌向德拉科的下腹，他要释放，他在在波特手里射出来。  
  
但他的射精永远是被控制的，哈利在他的高潮来临前堵住了他释放的出口。他快要爆炸了，他的大脑，他的下身，全都不受控制地乱作一团。他呜咽着，委屈难耐地哼着，忍不住去踢哈利的手臂。哈利轻柔地按住他的脚，吻了他的鼻子，低沉地说道：“现在还不是时候，我的小狗狗。”  
  
德拉科不甘心地摇头，感觉自己身体一轻，似乎是被抱了起来，他连忙搂住哈利的脖子，不让自己掉下去，光滑的双腿紧紧缠住哈利的腰，夹紧屁股里的东西，维持自己的稳定。  
  
“啊，啊，别动了！”  
  
哈利恶作剧似的颠了几下德拉科的屁股，让他的下身在德拉科体内猝不及防地抽动了两下，德拉科没想到哈利会突然动起来，毫无准备的他被刺激了个正着，放肆地喊道。  
  
哈利一边托着德拉科冰凉的小屁股，一边用力掐着尾巴根部，离开浴室向卧室走去。  
  
德拉科快说不出话了，他的下半身都被快感席卷，为什么波特一定要掐他的尾巴，酥酥麻麻的感觉像触电，从他的尾椎骨一路传上来。救命，床在哪里，他要波特立刻把他按在床上，把他操到往生。  
  
终于被放在床面上，德拉科收紧夹住哈利的腰的双腿，隐晦地催促。“嗯！别咬了！你快点动一动！”哈利一口咬上德拉科的耳朵，把它舔湿，再轻轻啃咬。德拉科没想到这个耳朵这么敏感，他的灵魂像是被钉在狼耳和尾巴上，被带进欲海沉浮。“波特……求你动一动……”他忍不住请求道。  
  
哈利停止玩弄德拉科的耳朵，把受伤的舌头伸出来给德拉科看着，说道：“我受伤了，怎么办？”  
  
“对不起，我给你治好……”说着，德拉科要去够魔杖，又想起自己没有手指，苦恼地看着哈利，“呃，你自己治一下吧……”  
  
“不，你不是巫师，我也不是。我是一只被邪恶狼人抓住的人类，现在我受伤了，动物是怎么治疗伤口的，德拉科，你知道吗？”  
  
德拉科无奈地叹气，波特为什么突然……在玩什么游戏？邪恶的狼人抓一只人类是为了自己被欺负吗？！这一定是世界上最不要脸的人类。  
  
“那我，给你舔舔？”德拉科小声地问道。  
  
哈利满意地点头把德拉科扶起来，让他坐在自己的胯部，随后伸出舌头，对德拉科亮出伤口。  
  
这个姿势总是会进入得很深，为了不让胃部有过多的压迫感，德拉科扶着哈利的肩膀微微抬起自己的屁股，他挺立的下身冒着点点浊液蹭在哈利运动衣的白色面料上。  
  
哈利的舌侧面被咬出了一个口子，深红的血肉狰狞的翻着，德拉科没想到自己的牙齿会这么锋利，他只是想让哈利疼一下，并不想让他的舌头被咬断。虽然知道这没什么用，但德拉科还是满怀歉意地舔了上去。血腥味迅速传递过来，他的尾巴兴奋地上下拍动着，湿漉漉的耳朵也来了精神，倏地竖立起来。  
  
德拉科没有想过这个场面有多色情，但他明显感到体内哈利的性器又有膨胀的趋势。哈利庆幸德拉科合上了他充满魅力的眼睛，这才能让哈利忍住没有其他动作。舌头一直传来刺痛，德拉科的每一次舔弄都会让哈利感到疼痛，但他想让德拉科多舔一会，那会让他非常兴奋。  
  
感觉到自己到了爆发的边缘，哈利制止了德拉科，对自己的舌头用了无杖魔法，迅速地治愈了这个小小的伤口。他把德拉科推到在床上，脱下宽松柔软的运动服，把德拉科扶成跪趴的姿势，凶狠地再次进入了那个没有离开几秒的入口。  
  
他猛烈地撞击着，把德拉科还未说出口的句子全部撞碎了。德拉科的爪子在床上胡乱地抓着，好像想要抓住什么东西让他稳定住。哈利突然狂风暴雨一般的侵袭让他有些慌乱，哈利在他的后方，他不知道他怎么了，他不确定该怎么做。  
  
“说，你还吃过多少人？”哈利用力打着德拉科的屁股，严肃地吼道。  
  
“什么东西？”德拉科愣了一下，但很快反应过来，哈利还在玩他的游戏，只要他没有在生气，那一切都好说。德拉科放心地把腰部软下去，高高地抬起屁股，迎合着哈利的撞击，他配合着，结结巴巴地说道：“我还没有吃过人，我是个好狼人！”  
  
“撒谎！”哈利再次给了德拉科的屁股一巴掌，雪白的臀肉被击肉浪，留下一道道淫靡的红痕。哈利一边打着德拉科的屁股，一边凶狠地教训他，“说实话，狼人！”  
  
“啊！我说，我说，求你别打了。”德拉科痛苦地求饶道，他的屁股火辣辣地疼，内和外的双重刺激，让他身前的性器开始湿哒哒地滴落液体，滴在深色的床单上，留下一个又一个印记。德拉科抱着自己的头，把耳朵抚平按在脑袋上，带着哭声说道：“我只吃过两个人，其他的真的没有了，请你放过我吧！”  
  
“他们的名字？”  
  
“我不知道……我真的不知道，我只知道他们的外号，一个叫‘黄鼠狼’，一个叫‘万事通’……”德拉科胡言乱语地说道。波特要他到哪里去编出两个名字？既然是波特要的，那就用那对讨厌的夫妻的名字吧。  
  
哈利差点笑出来。他做了好长时间的心理准备才决定玩这个恶俗的剧本，本以为德拉科会拒不配合，没想到他非常快地融入了角色，并且在剧本里也不让罗恩和赫敏快活。他捏着德拉科被打得通红的屁股，用力地揉着，“你吃的这两个人是我最好的朋友，下面我要替他们报仇了。”  
  
德拉科懊恼地把头埋入凌乱的床单里，这一块床单已经被他撕成了布条。他感觉到哈利把他的屁股扶正，两腿分地更开，哈利用力扳开他的屁股，拉开那个紧紧环住他坚硬的阴茎的穴口，等到再勉强出现一道缝隙，哈利修长的手指毫不留情地插了进去。  
  
“啊！啊！波特，波特！快点拿出去，我会坏的，快点！”德拉科仰起脖子，用力呼喊着。他塞不下那么多东西，波特该死的已经够大了，他不能再含住任何东西了。  
  
“不，你不会，我的小狗狗很棒，什么都能吃得下。”哈利哼唱出来这句话，安抚地轻轻拍了拍布满指痕的屁股，然后带着性器随着手指抽动起来。二者坐着相反的运动，每当性器抽出，手指就深入，让德拉科无时无刻不在被填满。  
  
德拉科在惊惧之后也开始享受这场大胆的尝试，他的注意力集中在他的身后，感受着哈利的性器和手指，它们轮流占有着他，他可以清晰地感觉到它们。快感一波一波地传来，让他像在浪中翻滚，他爱死这个了。  
  
不知道什么时候，哈利似乎是玩腻了，他抽离出手指，把它送进德拉科的嘴里，让他把它舔干净。德拉科张开嘴巴，顺从地给哈利做着清理，他的手指前一秒还插在自己的后穴里，后一秒就可以进入自己的口腔。德拉科被哈利的肆意妄为惹恼了，但他还是卷起舌头，把手指上滑腻的液体舔掉。它上面有波特的味道，也有自己的味道，还有一股柠檬的气味，德拉科不由得开始想象下一次会是什么味道。  
  
“你不专心？”哈利发现了德拉科的走神，他附过身来，两人沾满汗液的赤裸身体相贴，像鱼遇到水。  
  
“不，我没有，我只是……哦，操！”  
  
德拉科刚想辩解着什么，哈利就猛地撞上他的敏感点。哈利抓过他乱扫的尾巴，按在德拉科的腹部，有力的手带着他们贴近自己，然后不顾一切地进入、再进入。  
  
德拉科猜想自己在做爱的时候走神是非常侮辱哈利尊严的事情，不然他怎么会突然像变成疯狗一样地干他？他们像两个疯狂交配的犬类，保持着后入的姿势，紧密的结合在一起。  
  
哈利清楚地知道德拉科的弱点在何处，他不知疲倦地一次又一次攻击那个地方。德拉科一边不管不顾地大声呻吟着，一边向后高抬着屁股想求得更多。他甚至开始分不清自己所在何处，他以为自己进入了最美妙的天堂，堕入地狱的路西法在给予他最纯粹的快乐。他要这场情事永不停止。  
  
他似乎真的变成了动物，交配是他的本能，他还是一只雌兽，身后是他的雄性，他们灵肉相合。  
  
德拉科是如此美妙，他的快乐也同时带动了哈利的。哈利诅咒着这只名叫德拉科的类媚娃，他独一无二的屁股可以轻易把他抛向云端。哈利的快感逐渐不再掌握在自己的手里，他被德拉科控制，可以任他为所欲为。哈利感到生机，似是万物在他眼前开花，这是德拉科给他的。  
  
在哈利一次又一次用力又汹涌的攻势下，德拉科释放了，属于他的白色浊液喷洒在沾满汗水的床单上，一塌糊涂。但他顾不了那么多了，他的高潮让他的后穴猛地收紧，它不知羞耻地紧紧绞着哈利，想让他留下纯白的种子。  
  
哈利也没有过多抵抗，满满的全都射给了德拉科。他知道他不该内射，但他爱极了德拉科被他填满，他要让德拉科知道他是属于哈利·波特的，他的每一处都要被打上波特的烙印，每一处。  
  
当哈利抽离后，德拉科便脱力地倒在了床上，躺在了他自己射出来的东西上。他不明白为什么波特已经三十一岁了还有那么多的精力，是因为他每天都去跑步吗？德拉科开始考虑，为了不被干死在床上，他可能也需要去跑跑步。  
  
德拉科被哈利拖起来洗澡，他的毛发被淋浴完全打湿。按照哈利的要求，德拉科双手撑在湿滑的瓷砖上，向后撅起屁股，让哈利给他清理。  
  
哈利的食指一次又一次探入德拉科泛红的穴口，抠挖出一股一股白色的粘液。这个场景太过刺激，他叹了口气，在德拉科好看的肩胛骨上留下一个吻，光着身子出去了。  
  
德拉科没有管他，他从站立的姿势滑座下来，淋浴还开着，他坐在莲蓬头下面，闭着眼迎接水珠的洒落。  
  
“咔嚓”一声，德拉科一脸惊悚地转过头等着哈利，他不敢相信哈利会在这个时候拍上一张照片。  
  
“你在做什么！”德拉科质问道，他不敢去猜测哈利拿着这章照片的用途，也不敢去猜测他有没有在刚才做爱的途中拍照。  
  
“我在拍照，我的小狗。”哈利放下相机，把德拉科抱进空空的浴缸里，关了淋浴，上前去玩德拉科湿透的耳朵和尾巴。  
  
“我当然知道你在拍照，”德拉科阻止着哈利的乱动，“我是问，你打算用它做什么？你不能随便，在这个时候拍照！”  
  
“放心，”哈利去吻德拉科沾着水珠的眼睛，“你好好听话我就不会拿出去。”  
  
德拉科的心凉了半截，波特又在威胁他。波特根本不需要这么做，他什么都没有，他根本没办法逃走，而且……他早就不想逃走了。他对哈利的不信任感到失望，他的父亲被威胁，他的儿子被威胁，他自己也被威胁。  
  
哈利眼见着德拉科的情绪肉眼可见地低落下去，也许他不该这么说话，他应该改改自己说话的方式，他要让德拉科永远留下来，但要让他自愿。  
  
他不知道该怎么解释自己说错话了，但德拉科已经抱着尾巴不想听了。哈利给德拉科放好水，让他自己好好洗洗，然后在淋浴下匆匆洗完，再次出去了。  
  
德拉科非常厌恶哈利这种玩弄他的感觉，就算他真的是狼人，在他们两的关系里也只有一个食肉动物，那是哈利·波特，他只能是任人宰割的食草动物。  
  
德拉科坐在沙发上，打开电视调到他最喜欢的电视剧频道，决定不去管可恶的波特怎么想，他要做让他快乐的事情，那就是看他的狗血剧。  
  
哈利等了一会才从餐厅出来，他举起相机，远远地隔着一段距离，拍下了德拉科抱着吹风机吹干尾巴的样子。  
  
他需要买他的第一个相框。  
  



	7. 日月如流

德拉科决定在周末接下来的时间里都不再和哈利说话，他们有什么说话的必要吗？只要他听话地把屁股抬起向波特摇摆就够了。德拉科恼怒地想，比起他本身，波特肯定更喜欢他的屁股！  
  
但哈利的所作所为又让德拉科弄不清他的态度，在德拉科没有手的情况下，哈利给他喂了两天的饭。起初，德拉科并不敢享受哈利的伺候，那很危险，背后很可能有一个难以想象的陷阱在等着他。  
  
虽然德拉科从没在嘴上说过，但他的内心从没否认过对哈利的喜欢，这份喜欢仅限于肉体。德拉科无奈地发现哈利几乎是一个完美的床伴，他喜欢在床上施以控制，享受一切都被玩弄在鼓掌之中的感觉，但却从来没有真的伤害到德拉科。每每到了界限的边缘，哈利都会温柔地蛊惑他，让他自愿把那条底线推得更远。  
  
德拉科一直以来都认为自己不喜欢被支配，他需要掌握绝对的主导权。但事实上却并非如此。对于波特，他一直是矛盾的。想要与他结识却一直用语言侮辱他，看不起他却又暗暗钦佩他的坚韧，想要看他失败却又给他丢过去自己的魔杖。  
  
现在，这种扭曲的感觉又一次侵入了德拉科的胸腔。他很久之前就没再想要和波特有什么其他的联系了，但一个意外让他和波特的关系直接突破界限，而且……他是真的想要留下来，就算波特不愿意把自己放在和他等同的地位上，德拉科也想留在这里。  
  
这是他学生时代畸形的执念，那个昏暗潮湿的盥洗室，破碎的镜面倒映着自己鬼魂一样的脸，破旧水管里流出一地的水，他哭泣着和桃金娘一遍一遍演练的要对波特说的话。然后另一个本不应该出现的主人翁意外闯入，像强行敲碎一个蛋壳一样简单，把德拉科想要藏起来的东西撕开了一个角。他像疯了一样对波特用自己所知道的所有恶咒，甚至想要用那个在之后会让他自己无数次战栗的钻心咒，对波特——几分钟前，德拉科还想要求救的人——只要波特没有察觉到自己的心思。  
  
然后他用自己的血填满了地面上的水迹之间的空白。很好，他没有发现。  
  
“啪！”他给了自己一巴掌。你疯了吗？德拉科在心里质问自己，你的大脑如果还有一丁点儿没有被僵尸吃掉，就应该站起来，大声地告诉波特，你要离他那个混蛋远一点！十几年了，德拉科·马尔福！所有人都把“改变”挂在嘴上，并且言行一致，只有你坚持停滞不前。  
  
更何况现在的波特被称作神秘人，谁知道他背地里有没有做些和伏地魔不相上下的事。  
  
可他会吗？  
  
德拉科把头埋进膝盖间的缝隙里，电视音被调节到最低，解说员嗡嗡地讲解着海底生物，但德拉科听不清具体在说什么。整个房子里都是安静的，德拉科一度以为自己在沙发上睡着了，一双手揉着他的肩膀把他叫醒，借着蓝白的电视光线，他看见哈利站在自己身后投下的灰黑的影子。  
  
德拉科听到哈利在自己的耳边轻声地低语，“到楼上去睡。”  
  
一双手托起他的背，让他远离沙发，直到双脚也悬空起来，德拉科把不知道什么时候变回人类模样的双手从哈利脖子后面穿过去，勾着他的肩，让自己的头顺势埋进哈利的颈窝。  
  
看着楼梯边上昏黄的壁灯一点一点远离自己的视线，德拉科再次问自己，波特会吗？  
  
不，他不会，应该不会。  
  
哈利把德拉科放在床上，让他整个人都陷进羽绒被的沼泽里，拿起手机继续没有编辑完成的短信。  
  
【赫敏，我必须为之前对你的不尊重而道歉。我绝对没有任何觉得你不应该插手我的事的意思，事实上，你总是对的。这是我的错。现在我又需要你的帮忙(我总是需要你)，你知道的，有个人在我家……但他已经两天没有和我说过一句话了，我该怎么做？】  
  
短短的信息终于被发送完毕，在这之前，哈利已经删改了半小时了。他并非不会组织语言，但他对赫敏的歉意不是寥寥数语可以传达的，他总是伤害她。  
  
让他迟迟没有发送短信另一个原因是，他知道在这之后，所有事情必须一五一十地说清楚了。但当哈利把五指伸去德拉科蓬松的发间，看到熟睡的长金发的巫师毫无防备地把脸转向他手掌的方向，他所有混蛋的想法都在一瞬间荡然无存。他居然想过逼德拉科跟他说话？不，不，哈利，你要的不是这个，有无数种方法摆在你的面前，别选最烂的。  
  
【？】赫敏的短信到了。  
  
【？？】赫敏发来两个问号。  
  
为什么？我也想问为什么。哈利想要给赫敏回复三个问号，但他很快又否决了这个主意。哈利·波特，你忘了怎么和朋友沟通了吗？  
  
【他是德拉科·马尔福，他很难搞，我该怎么办？】  
  
短信发出去的一分钟以后，在屏幕熄灭再亮起，寂静的夜间刺耳的手机铃声响起之前，哈利把手机调整到静音状态，翻身下床，走到楼梯上接通了电话，“晚上好，敏。”  
  
“哈利，为了确保我没有弄错什么。我刚刚向罗恩确认了H和E组成的单词是什么意思，接着我还查询了巫师人口登记表，没有第二个人也叫DracoMalfoy，当然如果他是麻瓜的话，也不是不可能！”赫敏接二连三地在电话那头说着。  
  
“嗯……”哈利说，“我想，他是一个百分百的巫师。”  
  
赫敏沉默了一会，像是在消化信息，“你还好吗？他是男人。”  
  
“他当然是，关于这一点，我非常清楚。”  
  
“哈利。我想，你知道你是两个孩子的父亲，我以为你会给孩子们再找一个妈妈来爱他们。”  
  
“虽然我和金妮已经结束了，但是……他们的妈妈永远只有金妮薇拉一个人，母亲是不可替代的。”哈利摇头，“赫敏，我已经毁了他们的家庭，我不能再做错事，阿不思已经不愿意和我说话了。”他苦笑，“我是不是很糟糕，没有人愿意和我相处，没有人愿意和我待在一块。在我身边就这么今人窒息吗？”  
  
“不，别这么说，我们都知道这不是你的错。”赫敏的声音远离了一下，像是把电话从左手换到了右手，哈利听见喧闹的欢呼声，“抱歉，罗恩在看日本棒球联赛的转播。好吧，那——马尔福？我还是有点不能接受这个姓氏，但，说说吧，怎么回事？”  
  
哈利耸肩，想象着赫敏就坐在他身边的阶梯上，他们还是十几岁的青少年，晚上不睡觉靠在一起讨论心事。“事情很简单，那天晚上——你说要改变生活的那天晚上，我们做爱了，我让他过来和我一起住，但他没有听我的。一周后我在扎比尼的公司碰到他，我们在那做爱了，之后我直接带他回家，这周末我们又做爱了。”  
  
电话那头是可怕的沉默，连嘈杂的赛事观众音都消失了，哈利知道那头的罗恩把电视关了。不知道过了多久，哈利几乎以为他们已经挂断了，罗恩试探地开口：“hello？是哈利吗？我知道麻瓜世界电信诈骗泛滥，巫师也开始搞这一套了吗？”  
  
“ewww，”哈利把眼镜取下，揉着自己的鼻梁，“是我，罗恩。”  
  
“不好意思，”罗恩说，“如果我没有听错的话，你刚刚连续说了三次‘做爱’，所以这一切是发生在一个月之内的吗？哦！老天！哈利你真是有够让人羡慕的！”  
  
“你是什么意思，罗纳德！”赫敏在罗恩身边叫起来，“你关注的重点到底在哪里？你没有听见我们说的吗？不是别人，是马尔福！”  
  
“我当然知道是马尔福！可是我都三十岁了，又不是十一岁的小孩子，我不在乎那个人是不是马尔福。”罗恩说，“嘿，格兰杰女士，我们说好了的，除了在床上，你不能在家里当部长！你就不能以一个多年不见的同学的眼光看待马尔福吗？”  
  
“我不知道你什么时候和他关系那么好了？”  
  
……  
  
电话那边还在鸡飞狗跳地闹着，哈利一边笑一边用T恤的下摆擦拭镜片，当他戴上眼镜后，他看到的是更清晰的世界。他说：“朋友们，可以回到我的问题上来吗？”  
  
“哦！当然！”赫敏给电话按了免提，“你是说，马尔福不和你说话了，你不知道要怎么办？所以，你是想要他能和你友好地、和谐地以及愉快地交流？”  
  
哈利听见罗恩嘟囔了一句，“你去踢他一脚，他就会和你说话了。”(赫敏无奈地说：“刚才是谁说他已经三十了？”)哈利说：“不仅如此，我想让他和我一起住。或者说，是我需要有一个人和我一起住，恰巧，德拉科·马尔福是最合适的人选。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为……好吧，抱歉，我又要说这个了——我喜欢和他一起待在床上。”哈利委婉地说，“而且我知道，他也喜欢。和他待在一块的时候，那感觉，就像和你们在一起一样，我很舒服，很自在，很……放松。”  
  
罗恩小声地说：“可你不会想和我们一起待在床上。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“既然你和他都喜欢这个，那么他为什么会突然不和你说话了？”赫敏问，“在这之前，你们做了什么？说了什么？”  
  
“嗯……”哈利把梳好地头发抓得一团糟，他其实不是很想说这个，他想让这种事永远成为和德拉科之间的秘密，但他现在必须坦白一些了。“我在乔治那里买了兽化剂，用在德拉科身上，我很喜欢这个，我们玩得很开心。之后我带他去洗澡，他那个样子太漂亮了，所以我还拍了照片。”  
  
罗恩叫了一声，说道：“梅林的胡子！是那个让我一整个周末都只能做一只豹子的玩意儿！我甚至不能自己把皮带穿上！”  
  
“罗恩，你能不能别再说了！”赫敏忍无可忍，哈利听见她似乎打了一下罗恩，“在这之后发生了什么？目前看来，你们情况不错。”  
  
“这之后，”哈利深吸一口气，之后德拉科的眼神让他感觉心口被塞了一个不断膨胀的极酸口香糖，如果这个东西被人吃下去，没有人可以忍住不流泪，“这之后他问我为什么拍照，我说，如果他听话，我就不会把照片放出去。”  
  
“事实上，不论怎么样，你都不会公开照片，是吗？”赫敏问道。(罗恩喊了一句“God.”)  
  
“是的。我不会给任何除了我以外的人看到。”  
  
“哈利，我知道你不关心自己会不会违/法，但傲罗确实可以因此逮捕你，你知道吗？”  
  
“我明白。”  
  
“好吧，所以在这之后他就不和你说话了。”赫敏又问，“他是怎么住进你家的？”  
  
“我把他从扎比尼的公司抓来的，”哈利把腿在楼梯上伸直，他不明白为什么说起这些会让他感到难受，“我带着他回家收拾行李，然后把他从马尔福庄园带走。”  
  
赫敏深吸一口气，“马尔福庄园？据我所知，他和卢修斯·马尔福住在一起，而且他还有一个儿子，和阿不思同岁！你把他从父亲和儿子的面前直接带走了？”  
  
“他没有拒绝，赫敏。”  
  
“他是不能拒绝！”赫敏严肃地说，“除此之外，你一定还做了其他的，比如和卢修斯进行了什么交易？”  
  
“你说的没错，我给了卢修斯一份合同。我要让圣芒戈的供应商换人，我要一个熟悉流程，在打交道的过程中不会吃亏，又不会有小动作的人。”  
  
“所以你把他的儿子直接带走，老马尔福一定会同意，他也一定能做好。”  
  
“这没什么不好，我的目的全都能达到。”哈利说着，但他觉得自己已经不如原来想的那般自信了。  
  
“可你现在正因为马尔福不和你说话而找我帮忙，哈利·波特。”赫敏的语气像是在调侃，但又有些失望，“我让你保持社交果然没错，你已经不知道怎么尊重别人了。”  
  
“我不尊重他？”  
  
“你这样的行为，会让他觉得自己像一件商品一样被卖了，他从来不认为自己站在和你等同的地位上，他想说‘不’的时候就只能不说话。”  
  
“老实说，虽然他是马尔福，”罗恩补充道，“但你应该不会虐待他吧？哈利？”  
  
哈利微微收紧了手掌，手机的棱角搁着他的手心。他当然不会虐待德拉科，但另一个人会。那天晚上的一忘皆空之前，德拉科的生命差点在他手中流淌干净。  
  
“那我应该怎么做？”  
  
“你还不明白吗？哈利？去让他觉得他被尊重！让他回家！”  
  
哈利答应了。罗恩告诉哈利，一个月后有一场英格兰猎鹰和德国火石的比赛，英国魔法部的部长和副部长有贵宾席，他们必须到场。  
  
挂掉电话之前，赫敏犹豫了一下，问道：“哈利？你喜欢他吗？”  
  
哈利下意识地想要问，他是谁？但他很快反应过来，“他”指的是德拉科。握着手机的左手手心里已经布上了汗，哈利把手机换到右手，用湿漉漉的左手抹了一下眼睛，却让他的视线更加模糊。他说道：“当然不喜欢。”  
  
如果喜欢，他不会假意把德拉科当做筹码，哄骗卢修斯自愿走进他的阵营中；他不会当着一个孩子的面，带走五分钟前还在陪自己玩耍的父亲；他更不会在差点伤害到德拉科之后还想要让他留下来。“喜欢”这样感情不应该只是索取，哈利知道自己只是在德拉科身上搜刮自己想要的。  
  
他要让德拉科回家，但是为了“拥有”。  
  
哈利·波特，你很自私。  
  
***  
  
那一巴掌并没有让德拉科清醒过来想要远走高飞，反而让他明白，他应该分清感情与身体的不同欲望。他可以同时追求独立和沦陷，波特喜欢和他上床，他又何尝不是呢？每周都能体验几回无与伦比的性生活，他还有什么不满足的？感情和肉体完全分开对于他一个已经三十一岁的男人来说并没有什么难的，他又不是十一岁。  
  
这样想着，肩上扛着的压力突然被卸下了，德拉科也轻松了许多。他不用再怀疑自己是不是还处于伏地魔的阴影之中，那个秃头已经死了十多年了，如果一定要陷入一个人的阴影，哈利•波特显然是更好的选择。  
  
德拉科放弃了总是纠结哈利是不是在人格上尊重他，那不重要，他不在乎了。  
  
他还没有发现，每当遇到让人难以忍受的情况时，他总能说服自己后退，要他屈服再也不是一件困难的事。  
  
他开始主动联系自己的朋友，为此，德拉科要求布雷斯帮自己买一部麻瓜手机，当然，这是在他的工资里扣的。布雷斯善意地提醒：“德拉科，由于你的迟到，你已经不剩多少工资了，希望从明天开始你能一直保持在我之前来到办公室，否则我会考虑开除你。哦，没有为什么，因为我是老板，你是秘书。”  
  
“这是你第二次威胁要开除我了，你这个邪恶的资本家！”德拉科抱怨地说，但他还是拿走了布雷斯通过扣他的工资给他买的手机，并且问老板要了他的女朋友的电话号码。  
  
“布雷斯是个畜生。”德拉科一边抱怨一边把潘西的手机号码输入到手机里，通讯录里光秃秃地摆着一个Parkinson。  
  
【Hi，潘西，这是我的手机号码，请保存下来，爱你的DM。】  
  
在信息发出去的下一秒，手机铃声就如火车在德拉科耳边驶过一般持续又响亮地响起，德拉科手忙脚乱地按下音量降低键，之后郑重地接通了他人生第一通电话，“你好，潘西？”  
  
“哦哦哦！”潘西在电话那头叫了起来，“真的是你，德拉科！我好想你，你还好吗？”  
  
“我也想你，我很好。”德拉科温柔地笑起来，仅仅两周不到的时间，他就开始想念潘西的口无遮拦了。想念和潘西一起讨论电视剧中的女性角色谁的胸部最大，谁被爱情冲昏了头脑像个白痴，然后德拉科会在潘西说起想要和某个英俊强壮的男主角做爱时闭上嘴。呃……说不上来是幸运还是不幸，他现在可能可以加入这个讨论了？  
  
德拉科和潘西激情澎湃地打了一上午的电话，终于想起他还有工作要做。可是，为什么全都是和麻瓜打交道？他知道布雷斯的公司还和麻瓜的药企有合作，但没道理所有的活都被他包揽了，还是说，这也是秘书工作的一部分？  
  
当一个马尔福决定要做什么的时候，他就一定能做好，哪怕是与未曾谋面的麻瓜交涉也是一样的。但在挂掉最后一通电话后，他开始厌烦了，他到底为什么要对麻瓜保持礼貌？他甚至没有工资拿。可德拉科早就忘了，工资是因为他的个人原因扣光的。  
  
下班后，德拉科躺在沙发上，恣意地舒展开自己的身体，把左腿翘撬在沙发靠背上，和哈利诉说被麻瓜虐待的遭遇时，哈利说道：“你有没有想过是布雷斯在故意为难你？”  
  
“他为什么要为难我？”德拉科心不在焉地说。  
  
“因为他想让你辞职。”  
  
德拉科一个激灵坐起身来，看着哈利的眼睛躲藏在那个笨重的黑框眼镜下愉快地弯起，“你为什么会知道他想让我辞职？”德拉科突然感到背脊发凉，难道布雷斯和波特达成了什么私下的协议？“不，我不能辞职！”德拉科叫起来。  
  
哈利把眼镜取下，看着德拉科惊恐地抱着枕头的模样，只觉得他有趣，“但你可以考虑换一份工作。”  
  
德拉科的眼睛开始转动起来，哈利知道他开始考虑自己的建议，于是继续诱导着说：“你可以回去问问卢修斯。”  
  
“我可以回家？”  
  
“你当然可以回家，这里又不是监狱，记住周末要回来，你应该不想再体验一次爽约的后果。”哈利微笑着把魁地奇杂志合上。  
  
魁地奇永远是一项让人热血但永远单纯的运动，但他已经很久没有碰过它了。他是找球手，罗恩是守门员，赫敏不喜欢魁地奇，他总不能和金妮的现任男友一起打球，所以他总是不能尽兴。也许德拉科可以帮他？  
  
德拉科打开手机里的录音功能，光着脚急忙地走到哈利身边，他拉开一把椅子挨着哈利坐下，把那本翻开的魁地奇杂志拿走，说道：“你再说一遍，对着这个可以记录声音的机器说，是你让我回家的。”  
  
哈利把魁地奇杂志卷成一个细细的桶，握着底部，用前段把德拉科伸过来的白皙手腕推开。哈利丝毫无法忽略德拉科眼中的神采——他比任何时候都要开心，因为他即将离开自己的身边。  
  
“我不会再说了，如果你不相信，就不要离开，你应该知道什么叫把握时机。”哈利收回视线，他不想再看一眼德拉科，那会让他改变主意，改为把德拉科的希望碾碎。  
  
德拉科看着哈利上楼的背影，他感到哈利有明显的别扭和不情愿。难道是因为他在周末都没有和波特说话？所以波特需要给他一点好处？就像在训练宠物狗的时候，除了严厉的责骂和惩罚，也需要一点甜甜的饼干。  
  
好吧，不论怎么样，德拉科真的打算走，他不能放弃这个机会，并且他打算永远不回来。  
  
德拉科把自己扔进了衣帽间里，看着自己好不容易排列好的衣服，不知道该怎么带走它们。他取下几件自己最喜欢穿的衬衫，其中包括一件暗宝石红色的。他不知道自己是什么时候买的它，毕竟钱多的一个坏处就是，会让人不知道花在了哪里。这个颜色很适合波特，德拉科想。  
  
他转身再去看哈利的衣服，色彩过于单调不说，还毫无款式可言，德拉科猜测，哈利可能买了一百件一样的衣服，专门上班穿。然后，他把手中挂着红色衬衣的衣架塞进了那片茫茫灰黑之间。很合适。他要给哈利留一件分别礼物，希望这间衬衫可以拯救副部长的审美。  
  
第二天，当赫敏抢着进入了一个快要关上的电梯，意料之外地看见一个带着轻松笑容的哈利时，她说：“你最近的状态真的很不错。”她在上周就已经得到陶德的新消息，她知道哈利不是一个绝对残酷的人，以前不是，以后更不可能是。  
  
“当然。”哈利说道，虽然他放开了他的小狗，但那只是暂时的。  
  
“马尔福？”  
  
“是的，他回家了。”  
  
赫敏在闭合的电梯门的倒影中看到哈利笑起来的脸，他的笑容让赫敏想起十一岁的球场上，哈利第一次抓住金色飞贼的样子。她问道：“我以为你不会这么快就接受我的建议，并且，你看上去似乎很愉快？”  
  
电梯发出叮的声响，安稳地到达了顶层，在下电梯之前哈利说道：“如果你知道一定会得到你想要的，你也不会不愉快的，赫敏。改变生活，不是吗？尊敬的部长。”  
  
赫敏笑着摇头，看着哈利先他一步踏出电梯。电梯泛着银色冷光的金属门在赫敏身后机械地合上，上侧的边延一闪而过一道细微的红光，像不知名的怪物餍足地舔着红舌。  
  
“我的客人到了，赫敏，我先走了。”哈利对赫敏点头，错开一步让赫敏看到坐在会客室的老熟人。他不再年轻了，一头淡金的长发失去了光泽，但是整齐得体地扎在了脑后，配上他一丝不乱扣到最后一颗扣子的领口和浓绿的领结，卢修斯•马尔福显得非常精神和……高贵。  
  
赫敏狐疑地在哈利和卢修斯之间打量，好吧，没有永远的敌人只有永远的利益。  
  
她还知道，德拉科·马尔福只是短暂的旅行了一下。那天晚上电话里的哈利和现在很不一样，那时，他是一个无措到会自己帮忙的老友，他质疑他自己，问她是不是因为他很糟糕，所以没有人愿意留在他的身边。现在，他直接迫使离开的人回来。  
  
赫敏意识到是自己错了，那个十一岁的男孩已经一去不复返，时光从不后退。她向自己的办公室走去，给哈利留下谈话的空间。  
  
“你好，卢修斯，看来阿兹卡班并不能摧折你哪怕一根发丝。”哈利在卢修斯对面坐下。  
  
“波特，我以为你是要与我合作，而不是特意把我邀请过来羞辱我。”卢修斯的表情文丝未动，他直到赫敏的脚步声完全消失才开口。  
  
“当然是合作，请原谅我，马尔福先生，你知道我一直都不太会说话。”  
  
卢修斯不耐烦地把蛇头杖在地上敲了敲，似乎是在催促哈利，让他不要再说废话了。他从伸缩口袋里拿出那份附加了契约魔咒的合同，“已经签好了，我确实没想到它会如此……公平。”  
  
哈利用魔杖点着那份合同，意味不明地对卢修斯假笑，“我们都知道这是合作，没有任何胁迫。”  
  
“既然这样，那我就先离开——”卢修斯站了起来，整理自己的衣襟。  
  
“如果你能劝说德拉科在魔法部找一份工作，我们一定能合作得更融洽。”  
  
“波特？”卢修斯震惊地回头，“我以为马尔福已经完全退出了。”  
  
“但实际上，刚刚你已经重新加入了，卢修斯。”哈利的魔杖仍指着合同。  
  
卢修斯僵硬地转动脖子，他实在不清楚德拉科到底哪里能惹到波特的注意。他的儿子，还有波特，他们都曾经有过妻子和孩子，甚至从学生时代起的十年里都互相看不顺眼。他盯着哈利的魔杖和那份合同看了许久，在衡量这是不是一份威胁。等他回过神，哈利挥动了魔杖让合同消失在空气里，他在无意中已经点头了。  
  
“我要求见见我的儿子。”  
  
“他会回家的。”  
  
卢修斯最后看了哈利一眼，青年男人的脸上仍然带着一种说不明的愉悦感。莫名地，卢修斯感到心慌，如果可以，他想立刻就见到德拉科。  
  



	8. 水下暗礁

德拉科向布雷斯递交了辞职信，本以为在他预支了一个月的工资的情况下，这个阴险的老板一定会为难他一顿，但没有。布雷斯几乎是欢欣雀跃地迅速在申请表上签了字，并且再补发了德拉科一个月的工资。  
  
当德拉科拿到古灵阁寄来的账单时，心里是说不出的滋味。他已经三十一岁了，但仍然不是马尔福家的家主，每一颗从马尔福家资产中取得的加隆，都会产生一张寄给卢修斯的账单。  
  
看着账单上以D·L·Malfoy为开头的称呼，德拉科呼吸到了前所未有的清凉空气。他开始理解阿斯托利亚为什么从许多年前就开始努力脱离家族，甚至不愿意维系表面婚姻。那是一种特殊的诱惑，古老的纯血家族开始迈上新的道路，不再以姓氏为自己的一切，而是作为自己本身活着。  
  
虽然，不论怎么说，德拉科都觉得阿斯托利亚有些过于无情了，她为了追求自由，可以丢掉一切，甚至是斯科皮。  
  
德拉科认为自己和她不一样，他永远不可能丢掉家人，但他可以试着踏进一下他从没走入过的世界。马尔福的姓氏给予了德拉科很多，但同样让他被迫失去很多。  
  
他把那张账单小心翼翼地对着角折叠起来，再放进随身的伸缩口袋里，尽量不让它出现一点褶皱。他开始后悔辞去工作了，虽然当布雷斯的秘书又愚蠢又机械，还要受麻瓜的气，但它给了他这张账单。德拉科·马尔福，本就是德拉科在前而马尔福在后，他早该这么做了。  
  
德拉科给潘西发了短信，他要用自己的第一笔工资（虽然有点被布雷斯施舍的意味在里面）请他的好友吃一顿冰淇淋，然后给儿子和父亲各带一份礼物。  
  
服务员跟着德拉科移动在菜单上的手指写下两份不同的冰饮名称，对面的沙发上就坐下了一个花枝招展的女人——潘西。德拉科耸肩，和巫师约会就是有这样一个好处，你永远不用担心他们迟到太久，除了禁幻影显形的区域，他们总能以最快的速度到达你的身边。  
  
在收到德拉科短信的几分钟前，潘西先收到了布雷斯的消息。她男友的守护神在进入屋子的下一秒就忍不住满地打滚，然后兴高采烈地告诉她——德拉科辞职了。好吧，他们想的不错，无论怎样无聊或是困难的工作，德拉科都能努力做好，但面对麻瓜就是不行。这不是能力问题，是性格问题，马尔福这样的保守派至今都接受不了和麻瓜打交道，那会比得了龙痘还可怕。  
  
“所以，有什么好事发生在你的身上了，亲爱的？”潘西装作不知道的样子。  
  
“噢，梅林！好事一件接着一件。”德拉科拿出那张被他精心折叠的账单，平平整整地放在潘西面前，“瞧瞧这个，我的工资，只属于德拉科·马尔福的钱。”  
  
潘西瞟了一眼那张纸，皱着眉不愿意看德拉科的表情，好像觉得他很丢脸。她说：“这点钱可以堆满你家金库的一个角落吗？我敢打赌，它还不够你喝两天的酒。”她像想起来什么似的，“噢，抱歉，我忘了，你和波特一起住。”潘西发誓，她不知道为什么要翘起嘴角。  
  
德拉科把账单收起来，对潘西很失望地摇头，“你这个永远只会在属于帕金森家族的账户里拿钱的女人永远不会明白这种感觉。”  
  
“你像个乡巴佬，德拉科，波特不给你钱用吗？”  
  
噢梅林的长筒袜，潘西不知道自己为什么又会提起波特，但说实在的，她发现每当提起波特，德拉科的表情都会有些奇怪，就比如说现在。  
  
德拉科低着头，没有注意到他把那张宝贵的账单搓起了一个卷角。他的嘴巴动了动，想要说些什么，但此时服务员送来了冰淇淋，他正好有借口停止谈话，狠狠挖了一大口放进嘴里。  
  
冰冷的感觉在德拉科的嘴里爆炸，这感觉有些熟悉，就在前不久发生在他的身上过。Fuck，他到底为什么要在吃东西的时候回忆起波特把冰感润滑剂用力挤进他的身体的感觉？  
  
“说到这个，潘西，”德拉科好不容易把那一口冰淇淋咽下了，“我回来了。”  
  
“什么意思？”潘西停下了勺子，“他对你失去了兴趣，把你赶走了？”  
  
不，并不是失去了兴趣，我看他仍然兴致盎然。德拉科想。但这也是理所当然的，纯血巫师的身上总有一种独特的魅力，那是混血种和泥巴种无法具备的，即使再说一万次“时代变了”，德拉科也不认为自己就真的失去吸引力了。  
  
但如果吸引到波特，就会有些麻烦。  
  
“也可以这么说。”德拉科隐瞒了事实，他不打算告诉潘西波特叫他周末回去的事，他不想收获幸灾乐祸的嘲笑。“总之，让我们忘了他吧，就像从前那样。”  
  
我看我们不能忘了波特。潘西默默地想。他在德拉科的身后看到了他们正在讨论的主人翁——哈利·波特。  
  
哈利从一个拐角处出来，依旧是穿着朴素的黑袍，像一个高大的阴影。他带着手套的手抬起，对着潘西做了一个噤声的手势，然后在德拉科侃侃而谈恢复自由身的感受时，徐徐向他们走过来。  
  
潘西看着德拉科得意的脸，想要提醒他不要再说了，但鬼使神差的，潘西没有做任何一点暗示。她想看看，当波特从语言中走出，来到现场时，德拉科会有什么反应。  
  
“所以，要我说，波特也只是个普通人，还记得我们在三年级时是怎么嘲笑他的吗？他居然能被摄魂怪吓晕了，哈哈，潘西——”德拉科停住了，他发现潘西的眼神中流露出悲悯，而不是和他一起放声大笑，“潘西，你在扮演圣母玛利亚吗？”  
  
一只手从后面搭在了德拉科左边的肩膀上，他一改慵懒的姿态，像一个面临检阅的士兵一样挺直腰身，然后又像久未使用已经上锈了的把手一样，把头微微向左侧偏了四十五度。余光里并没有人出现。德拉科脑袋下年久失修的转轴又转向右侧，看到哈利在他身边坐下了，那只手也离开了他的肩膀。  
  
“下午好，帕金森。”  
  
“你好，波特。”潘西也有一些紧张，但她仍然不愿意放过观察他们的机会。  
  
哈利点头，把德拉科一直拿在手里的勺子取下，放在芭菲玻璃杯里，否则融化的冰淇淋会滴在德拉科的裤子上。  
  
他把德拉科说的话一字不落地听得清清楚楚，他能指望什么呢？这是个马尔福，他邪恶又狡猾，当然不会放过每一个有利于自己的机会，也乐于把让他不快的人贬损一番。但仅限于此，因为他是德拉科·马尔福，他不会去做绝对的恶事。  
  
可是哈利并不会因此对德拉科做什么，毕竟他也是不会去做绝对的恶事的哈利·波特。想到这里，哈利不免笑起来，他从没想过有一天会主动把自己和马尔福放在一起比较。  
  
现在他坐在德拉科的右侧，看着金发的男人正目不转睛地盯着自己的手指出神，好像在期待着它能长出一朵花来。他忍不住把左手搭在德拉科的后颈，去轻抚德拉科左脸下方的一片肌肤，那里就像被魔咒忽略了一样，没有一点暖意，但很快就在哈利手指下方温热起来。  
  
巫师有一点很不好，他们总是太过于傲慢，比如，仗着自己可以用保暖咒，一定要在冬天里坐在街边的露天餐桌上吃冰淇淋。德拉科觉得自己一定是和自然对抗而开始遭到报应。  
  
哈利拿起一张被叠成三角形的餐巾，凑到德拉科的嘴边。德拉科感觉到自己的转轴确实需要修理了，它不听从自己的意志地向波特的方向转去，他能做到的唯有垂着眼，不和哈利对视。  
  
哈利把德拉科嘴角的冰淇淋擦掉，若无其事地说道：“我发现衣柜里的衣服少了几件。”  
  
“呃，因为它们太旧了，所以我把它们丢了。”德拉科发现自己的声音开始变得奇怪了，变得不像自己的，又扭曲，又小声，像是有什么在掐住他的脖子，说出的话也不是他的本意。该死，他最喜欢那几件。  
  
虽然巫师并不信仰基督，但德拉科还是希望潘西真的是圣母玛利亚，好让她的儿子来救救自己。他刚才大声说了那么多，波特都听见了吗？他说他自由了，把波特那个蠢货踢到一边了，以后波特和他们的世界再也没关系了。  
  
Jesus！  
  
“好。”哈利把餐巾重新放回桌子上，许久都不再说话，就着德拉科面前尚未完全融化的冰淇淋吃了一口。  
  
德拉科无法猜测哈利的意图，他小心地看他，却看到了他因为甜食而满足的微笑。可恶的波特的眼底似乎有蛊惑人的绿光，德拉科通过嘲笑他而辛苦建立的防线开始天塌地裂般地倾倒。  
  
终于，“我给你们结账，用餐愉快。”  
  
德拉科的右肩被轻轻拍了两下，像是一个普通的寒暄，但德拉科知道，这充满了暗示和警告。他看着波特径直从他面前离开的背影，又看了看桌上的两份芭菲。啊，波特太大方了，向他提出类似于包养的要求，在狠狠干了他三次以后，第一次在他身上花钱——两份甜品。  
  
“我看是你要被摄魂怪吓晕了，德拉科。”潘西舒服地向后靠去，靠在柔软的沙发背上。不可否认，她很闲，也很无聊，但这岂不是正好？否则她也看不到如此有意思的一幕。  
  
“潘西，你是疯了，”德拉科抱怨，“为什么不提醒我？”  
  
潘西把修长的腿翘起来，“提醒了你，我还怎么看戏？”  
  
“该死的女人，我们之间的感情是塑料做的吗？”德拉科气急败坏地说道，“你想让我的生命终结在这一天？”  
  
“德拉科，你对自己有什么误解？你绝对不会有任何生命危险。”潘西说道，“波特不会伤害你，相反，他还很喜欢你。”  
  
“圣芒戈的大门向你打开，潘西，我建议你去治疗。”  
  
“我没有和你开玩笑。”潘西送给德拉科一个蔑视的白眼，“虽然那种喜欢还很少，但这不是数量的问题，是性质的问题。”  
  
“你也很喜欢你家的那只蠢猫狸子。”  
  
“我和你这种没有体会过真爱的人解释不清楚！”  
  
“真爱？哈哈哈，你和布雷斯吗，十几年了，你们考虑过结婚吗？”德拉科嘲讽道。  
  
“相爱的人不一定要结婚，你和阿斯托利亚甚至还有一个孩子，但你们相爱过吗？”  
  
“所以你今天是要嘲讽我？”  
  
“当然不。”潘西冷笑一声，她决定原谅德拉科对她的无理，因为她要送德拉科亲自去学习这个，他的小组同学就是波特。她相信她绝对没有看错波特眼里对德拉科的爱护，特别是在触碰到他的时候。  
  
想到这个，潘西的嘴角高高翘起，布雷斯错了，他们的老朋友可能并不需要远离波特，见过花开的人不会愿意再踏入荒芜。  
  
***  
  
把笑得龇牙咧嘴的潘西送走，德拉科走入了一家模型店。他知道斯科皮很喜欢飞天扫帚，但他没有能力买一把最新款的给自己的儿子(其实只要用马尔福金库里的钱就可以办到)，德拉科只好退而求其次，买一款最新的扫帚模型送给他。  
  
他走过橱窗，直接忽略了放在最上面的金光闪闪的黄金模型，把目光沉向了侧边的银色模型。模型并不是非常小，有成人前臂的长度。德拉科把悬浮在托盘里的银色扫帚小心地取下，慢慢拂过光滑的柄身，再到细节精良的尾部。  
  
“先生，你的眼光与众不同。”矮小的老店主从刚刚整理好的储物间里走出来，说道，  
  
“与众不同？可是它看上去很普通。”德拉科不赞同地说。  
  
“普通是最与众不同的特点，先生，”店主坐在了柜台里面，看上去更矮了，“现在的人都在追求独特，但他们追求的‘独特’却是一致的。看看最上面的金色扫帚，它是十年前就应该过时的火弩箭款。先生，你知道为什么它这么受欢迎吗？”  
  
我当然知道！德拉科腹诽，他盯着老店主，想要听听他到底想说什么。  
  
“它被写进了魔法史的课本里。我不明白为什么他们要用整整两个章节来重复那段日子，哦——”店主深深地叹气，“神秘人是如何给巫师带来浩劫的，波特又是怎样创造奇迹的，甚至连他在校期间最喜欢用什么飞天扫帚都去着墨，让学生对他盲目崇拜。但你如果知道编书顾问是格兰杰，那就不会觉得奇怪了。”  
  
“她是波特政府里最重要的一颗棋子，她离不开波特，就像离不开操纵师的人偶。”  
  
德拉科明白了，店主是反对派的说客，他很有可能每逢想要买扫帚模型的客人都会陈述这一套说辞，但他的演讲舞台当然不会仅限于一家小小的店铺，他们会有更系统更鼓动人心的方法来让别人相信他们的观点。  
  
这是难免的，明年的秋天部长该换届了，格兰杰能否再次在竞选中脱颖而出呢？德拉科在心里想着，格兰杰如果在这里听到对她的评价，她绝对会气到头发着火，让她本来就不尽如人意的发型更加糟糕。可是就连他有时都不得不承认，格兰杰确实有一套，虽然她往往是一个理想主义者。  
  
见年轻的客人并不答话，但仍没有反驳，店主认为德拉科听进去了一些，继续侃侃而谈，“很少会有学生真正喜欢魔法史课，在我还上学的时代，孩子们就习惯远离魔法史课本，但现在他们却愿意把关于波特的两章翻到破裂。他们并不像书中说的那么伟大，不是吗？也许，他们应该不吝啬笔墨，如实写出波特现在都做了什么。权力是个诱人的东西，再纯洁的孩子都有被它吸引目光的一天。”  
  
“那么波特做了什么呢？”  
  
“他在还是个傲罗的时候曾虐杀过三十一个人，但却没有任何人提出用法律让他付出应有的代价。他沉寂了半年，再次出现时却扶摇直上，在那之后，曾经对他逃脱制裁产生异议的人就消失了，你认为这是巧合吗，先生？”  
  
德拉科沉默了一会，说道：“也许那就是个巧合，据我所知，那次的死伤事件是由几个食死徒残党引起的，波特是一直跟踪负责的傲罗。”  
  
店主把一直半低着的头微微抬起，看着德拉科冷漠的脸，他的眼里闪过不明的光，“你关注过那次的事。可是先生，你看到的只是表象，如果你在魔法部工作过或者和波特相处过，你会发现——”店主刻意在这里停顿了，“他的身体里有伏地魔的一部分。”注意到德拉科的表情变为惊愕，店主满意地继续说，“他比伏地魔聪明多了，懂得用最圆滑的方式让人们潜移默化地支持他。可仍然有一部分聪明人发现了他的计划，他们用最隐晦也最直接的方式告诉世人波特的秘密，他们称波特为——You-Know-Who。”  
  
德拉科没有发现他已经皱起了眉头，这个老头真的不是精神状况出问题了吗？波特就是波特。他和波特相处得越久就越发觉得那些谣言里有夸张的成分，至少他还好好的，伏地魔可不会给他做早餐吃！  
  
和平得太久，这些人都忘记了什么是战争了。德拉科还记得他最后一次从威森加摩出来，预言家日报铺天盖地地报道哈利做的每一件事、说的每一句话的样子，信息密集到德拉科看到P字母就条件反射地眩晕，甚至取消了预言家日报的订阅，几乎半年没有联系过潘西，谁叫她的名字里有两个P呢？  
  
普通的巫师家庭争先恐后地给男孩取名叫Harry，甚至部分女孩也难逃厄运，每一个妇人都幻想着哈利能做她的女婿。但现在？嘿，当初你们可不是这个嘴脸！  
  
“先生，你对它满意吗？”店主指了指德拉科手中虚握着的模型。  
  
“多少钱？”德拉科问道。  
  
“如果你是问银色的这款，五十加隆。”  
  
德拉科心里一动，“那波特同款的这把呢？”  
  
“五千加隆。”  
  
“什么？”德拉科差点把手里的模型扔了，“为什么会这么贵？”  
  
店主嗬嗬地笑道，“总有人需要为盲目纳税。”  
  
德拉科默默地把手里的银色模型放回原处，“我不买了。”然后头也不回地离开商店，好像这家店里有什么吃人的东西在追赶他。  
  
太可笑了，波特知道有些人打着他的名号获取暴利，然后用这笔钱给反对派注资吗？  
  
最终，德拉科还是两手空空地回到了马尔福庄园，经过和杂货店老板的一番对话，他已经失去了所有购物的兴致。站在熟悉的大门前，德拉科清了清嗓子，他为自己对回家产生紧张而感到奇怪，就像一个青春期和父母闹别扭离家出走的孩子一样。  
  
但他做错了什么？他只是一个可怜的受害者啊！  
  
“德拉科！”在德拉科想明白开场白之前，卢修斯先叫住了他，“到这儿来。”  
  
“爸爸！”斯科普从椅子上跳下来，把还打算赖在门口的德拉科拉近餐桌。  
  
德拉科在外面闲逛得太久，直到天边泛出橙黄的光，脚下的影子开始消失才想到该回家了。他把斯科普抱起来，让儿子坐在自己的腿上，用自己的额头轻轻抵住斯科皮的，先做了一个熟悉的小狗蹭鼻子的游戏，才让男孩回到身侧的座位上去。斯科皮咯咯地笑起来，似乎是被德拉科挠了痒，他抱住自己的爸爸，一刻都不想分开，“爸爸，你还走吗？”  
  
德拉科垂着眼睛，看着这张和自己地曾经俏似的脸。男孩因为见到爸爸，激动得脸颊发红，等不到回应的他甚至开始红了眼眶。  
  
“斯科皮！”卢修斯严肃的嗓音在德拉科的对面响起。自从纳西莎去世后，他就不再坐餐桌的首位，而是选择和德拉科面对面，他认为这样会显得更亲密些，但他不知道，自己在德拉科心中威严的形象从未改变。  
  
德拉科知道卢修斯想要说什么，他的父亲这些年确实改变了很多，但本质依旧如磐石般坚硬。他在让斯科皮收起眼泪。比之德拉科幼年时，卢修斯没有说出那些诸如“不要让我觉得你是个懦夫”之类的话，但被如此严厉地叫住名字，别说是一个不到七岁的男孩，就连德拉科都不免紧张起来。  
  
斯科皮立刻收起即将要发出的一声抽泣，正襟危坐地把注意力放回晚餐上，另一只手却在桌子下方握住了德拉科的小拇指。德拉科把小指抽出来，把儿子的小手握在掌心，说道：“父亲，用餐吧。”  
  
卢修斯却不动，“回答他的问题，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科深知自己岔开话题失败了。就是这样，他是如此害怕回家。他曾经认为自己的每一个方面都很优秀，但卢修斯的不满意总能打击到他。德拉科陷入过混乱，他在自傲和自卑之间不断拉扯，不知道自己究竟是怎样的。后来，那段黑暗时期里发生的事算是彻底把他的骄傲打破了。  
  
看吧，这就是他总是不愿意回家的原因，他爱他的家人，但他同时也承受着巨大的压力，它们几乎都来自卢修斯。哪怕回到和平时期，卢修斯都没有停止过用那张有力的大手把德拉科往前推着，没有后退的可能，甚至不能停下来休息，也不能回头。  
  
德拉科开始庆幸没有给卢修斯带一份礼物，否则这场本应该是欢欣的家庭温馨情景剧就要变成一场闹剧了。他说道：“我还要走的。”  
  
噢，他在说什么？他可以走哪去呢？去找波特？  
  
卢修斯叹了口气，他发现德拉科自从进屋以来，没有一次真正意义上地和自己目光对视。他重新拿起了叉子，然后德拉科和斯科皮也拿起了，三人在沉默中结束了这顿晚餐。  
  
“爸爸，今晚我想和你睡。”等到卢修斯先吃完离席，斯科皮小声地和德拉科耳语。  
  
“好，爸爸也很想你，今晚我们一起睡。”德拉科说着，起身端起了盘子。  
  
“你在做什么，德拉科？”  
  
德拉科回过神来，看到卢修斯捧着一本厚重的书籍，蛇头手杖用力地敲击了一下地板。甚至还有家养小精灵。年老的家养小精灵站在餐桌边上，一脸惊诧且胆怯地看着自己。德拉科低下头一看，发现自己的手里叠放着三个餐盘，他连忙把那些东西放下，后退几步，宛如抓了一把臭虫。  
  
他觉得自己已经彻底疯了，他差点想要去洗盘子。  
  
家养小精灵默默地开始收拾桌子，卢修斯看着德拉科匆匆回房地背影，站在原地久久没有挪动脚步。他想问问德拉科第一次正式工作的感觉，但他为什么就是没能开口呢？  
  
直到洗完澡，德拉科都没能将自己大脑里胡乱缠绕着的乱麻理清楚。他侧身抱着在他怀里缩成小小一团的斯科皮，无神地用自己的脸颊去蹭男孩的头发，他听见斯科皮说：“为什么你一定要和波特一起住，你们要结婚了吗？”  
  
“呃，不，”德拉科楞了楞，“我没有这么想过，是谁和你这么说的。”  
  
斯科皮松了一口气，“我问达芙妮姨妈的，她说一般两个人在一起住了一段时间后会考虑结婚。可是……我不想让波特做我的妈妈，他肯定没有潘西阿姨好。”  
  
德拉科笑起来，他无法想象波特做一个母亲的样子，那实在是太诡异了，“潘西阿姨也不会做你的妈妈的，亲爱的。”他在斯科皮的脸颊上用力亲了一口，问道：“你告诉达芙妮姨妈我和谁一起住了吗？”  
  
“没有，因为波特不是好人，所以我没有告诉她，我只是说你和别人一起住了……”斯科皮咬了一下嘴唇，迟疑地说，“我做错了吗，爸爸？达芙妮姨妈说，不愿意告诉别人的都是见不得光的地下恋情，那很不好吗？”  
  
“别担心，斯科尔，”德拉科温柔地抚摸着斯科皮地背部，“你没有做错什么。”那是大人的问题，和孩子无关。看来达芙妮还因为妹妹的远走他乡而对他心怀怨念，可不管怎么样，她都不应该当着孩子的面乱说。可除了达芙妮以外，没有人可以给卢修斯在照顾孩子的问题上搭把手，潘西到现在都把自己当成十五岁少女呢。  
  
“爸爸，波特说过我可以去找你，下次可以带我过去吗？”  
  
“可以。”德拉科喃喃地说道，吻了一下斯科皮的额头，“睡吧。”  
  
等到斯科皮呼吸均匀地陷入梦乡，德拉科才深深地叹一口气。斯科皮问的问题让他无法正面回答，他和波特连地下恋情都不算，最多只能算是床伴，但就连这个都是建立在对等关系的基础上的。  
  
他回想起疯女人潘西的胡言乱语，她到底从哪里看出来波特有点喜欢他的？她能分得清对宠物狗的喜欢和对人的喜欢吗？  
  
但如果要说起波特，他今天又是为什么出现在那条巫师商业街？要知道，今天可是工作日。德拉科迅速否决了波特是来购物的这个想法，副部长波特翘班来购物，这也太可笑了，波特就长着一张不会消费的脸！再想到波特请他和潘西吃的甜品，fuck，他只吃了一份少一大口。德拉科的脸都要僵住了，波特是怎么做到这么小气的，他只想白吃，这可不行！  
  
德拉科决定把理不清地乱麻扔到一边去，无论如何，他需要快点找到新的工作，他也必须再回到波特家里——鉴于他已经收到了波特的警告。德拉科很快就接受自己处境的变化，无论是好是坏，对于他来说都没有多少区别。全盘接受，豪不反抗，才是对自己最好的保护，不是吗？  
  
第二天一早，猫头鹰丢下的预言家日报把德拉科梳理了一夜的静水无波的心情打乱了，报纸的标题就像一个重磅炸弹——波特约会食死徒，坐实神秘人传言？  
  
德拉科不知道在格兰杰和波特的统治下，究竟是谁还能在巫师界最权威的报纸上刊登上这样的消息，他想到了昨天遇见的杂货店店主，仿佛看到了暗潮涌动。  
  
比起暗地里的争夺，德拉科更害怕眼前的情况，他看到卢修斯的脸色肉眼可见地变黑，在他以为雷霆震怒就要打在自己地身上的时候，只听卢修斯说道：“德拉科，考虑过换一个工作吗？”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“或许你会对进入魔法部感兴趣？”  
  
德拉科觉得，这几天他频繁地怀疑自己的耳朵一定是因为耳朵真的出了问题，他需要预约圣芒戈了。  
  
卢修斯觉得，自己虽然年纪不算小了，但心脏仍然很强健，否则他在看到今天报纸的第一时间就该被送往圣芒戈抢救。他的儿子——德拉科·马尔福——坐在街边的小圆桌上，笑容灿烂得像个拿到圣诞礼物的十岁孩子。而波特，从德拉科的背后走近，熟稔地搂住他的肩膀，亲密地坐下，并且吃了一口德拉科的冰淇淋。  
  
魔法相片不断地循环着这一幕，卢修斯死死地盯着照片上自己儿子的脸。他看到德拉科虽然很快收敛了笑容，但取而代之的是一种接近于羞涩的表情。他终于开始相信，那天哈利和德拉科不是故意联合骗他，想把他气死，好让德拉科能继承家主之位。可能，德拉科真的在和波特恋爱。  
  
可是这怎么可能呢！卢修斯敢保证，自己在这之前完全没有听见一点风声，他也从来没有发现德拉科有什么同性恋的倾向。但如果德拉科一直在刻意回避他，刻意在他面前伪装，这也不是不可能的事……卢修斯想到在德拉科的学生时代里，他最常提到的人就是波特。那些所谓的厌恶和鄙夷，原来都是对爱慕的遮掩。  
  
看着德拉科带着斯科皮走向餐桌，他的儿子为自己的儿子温和仔细地围上餐巾，卢修斯感到前所未有的后悔。这么多年，他都在做什么呢？逼迫德拉科成为自己心中想要的样子，而忽视了德拉科的想法，即使德拉科已经非常优秀，他仍要说一句“你做得还不够好”。所以到现在德拉科还一事无成，因为他从来不被允许得到自己真正想要的，所以就干脆不去争取了。  
  
卢修斯把报纸丢在德拉科的面前，看到德拉科的脸上以肉眼可见的速度失去血色。他一定很害怕自己看到这个消息，他在害怕父亲的暴怒和责骂。但卢修斯已经不打算再责怪德拉科了，他尽可能用善解人意的语调说道：“德拉科，你愿意去魔法部工作吗？”也许工作的地方离波特近一点，德拉科会开心吧？  
  
“呃，什么意思？”德拉科目瞪口呆地问，他并没有告诉卢修斯自己已经辞去工作的事，为什么他要让自己重新找一份工作？  
  
“嗯，我是说，你知道的，波特也在魔法部，他是副部长……”卢修斯有生以来第一次觉得自己口才差劲，甚至差点出现了语言紊乱的情况。可让他直白的说出那些话，比杀了他还难。  
  
“父亲，他对你说什么了？”  
  
卢修斯说的话不能不让德拉科起疑，他的父亲应该是讨厌波特并且反对自己和波特相处的，但究竟为什么他会把自己往波特身边送？这太反常了。德拉科咬着牙拒绝，他已经要和波特每天晚上睡一张床了，再让他们每天上班也在一块？哦，梅林，那不如直接把他拴在波特的裤腰带上好了。  
  
“不，他没说什么。但如果你不愿意，就算了。”卢修斯摇摇头，他对德拉科仍然不愿意对他坦诚而感到失落。  
  
德拉科在惶恐中度过了整周，不对劲，每个人都不对劲，包括波特，包括父亲！  
  



	9. 光明背面

德拉科一直拖延到周末才两手空空地幻影显形回到哈利的小屋，他自以为自己很聪明，波特说让他周末回来，但又没有说具体几点，那他只需要在十二点之前到达就好。  
  
但当他站在门口时，他开始怀疑自己是不是因为迟到而错过了一场战争——门口那道泛着温馨光泽的浅黄色木门已经消失，如果不是被巨怪一脚踹出了一个窟窿，那就是因为某些强力的魔法冲击而导致它化为粉碎。  
  
德拉科小心地踏入曾经用温暖迎接他的客厅，幸运的是他没有在地板或是沙发上看到一丝一毫的血迹和某些人的尸体。  
  
“波、波特？”他小声地喊着，慢慢地走到客厅中央。  
  
曾经洒满阳光的餐桌边上是一片昏暗，玻璃窗几乎全部碎裂，冬夜的寒风从每一个洞口灌进屋子里，再企图从德拉科身上的每一个毛孔钻入他的身体。德拉科不由地裹紧了自己的围巾，直到切实地打了个哆嗦，他才意识到他之前一直嫌弃的波特的家，是多么舒适。  
  
他该离开这儿吗？德拉科站在原地踌躇不前。这里的情况不太妙，如果他尚且还有一个理智的大脑，他就不应该掺和，并且应该立刻果断无情地离开，就像阿斯托里亚当初一脚把他蹬了一样。  
  
但遗憾的是，德拉科已经清楚的表达过，他不是阿斯托里亚。他得检查一下这个屋子里还有没有其他人，或者准确的说，还有没有哈利·波特。  
  
德拉科讨厌那些玩弄政治的人，他们表面岸然，心思却一个比一个龌龊，为了除掉反对者，什么都能做的出来。  
  
他拿着魔杖作为防卫，缓慢又谨慎地走上楼梯，每一声台阶发出的声响都会让他心惊，短短的距离变成一条难以走完的幽暗隧道。德拉科把手轻轻放在门把手上，从打开的门缝里一点一点地用眼睛搜查这件卧室。昏暗的房间与楼下不同，它没有经过摧残，如之前的每一个日夜那样透着冰冷的平和。德拉科再让自己的视线往里面探去，一个身形高大的黑发男人毫无动静地卧在地板上。  
  
“波特？”德拉科跪在哈利身后的地板上，小心地握住哈利的上臂，想要把他翻转过来，却被他高温发烫的背部吓住。  
  
德拉科小声地吞咽了一口口水，但他觉得这个声音在寂静的冬夜里仍像把一块巨石投入水面那样夸张。短短几秒的时间，他的脑海里闪过的都是会让他觉得恐怖的画面——刀锋一样的咒语锐利地划破背部或是烧伤后鲜红剥落的皮肤……  
  
密密麻麻的半陌生的文字爬满了哈利的背部，它们像一个个烙印，嵌入哈利的皮肤里，在不规则的深浅疤痕之间。德拉科认出这些是如尼文字，它们常被篆刻在石碑、器皿、甚至是一些密室暗道的入口，因为某些需要被封印的东西。  
  
哈利·波特的身上有什么？德拉科想到那些有关于神秘人与救世主的留言，他忍不住想要去用手指触碰如尼文的边线，差点被灼伤了指尖。  
  
德拉科努力地回想，他保证之前从没见过哈利的身上有什么不同寻常的部分（一根异于常人的巨型老二不算）。  
  
“马尔福？”哈利像是睡了一个好觉似的醒来，他躺在地上，望着坐在他身侧的男人，嘴角勾起了一个德拉科不曾看到过的笑容，“我没想到会是你来。”  
  
“为什么没想到是我？你告诉我，周末必须回来。”德拉科坐在地上往后挪动着，刚刚接触过哈利背部的手心格外厌恶接触似乎要冷到结冰的地板。不知道是不是他的错觉，他下意识地想要后退，这个波特不太对劲。  
  
“可能吧，我不记得了。”哈利坐起身，干脆脱了半敞着的衬衫，扔在角落里。  
  
看到这个不同寻常的哈利想要站起来，德拉科立刻翻身想要连滚带爬地离开这个房间。他说不清为什么自己会有点腿软，也许是因为黑发的男人带给他强烈的陌生感。嗯，陌生但也熟悉……  
  
但他强烈的想要逃跑的念头不会被在场的另一个人忽视，哈利敏捷地抓住德拉科离自己最近的一只脚的脚踝，把他用力从门口拖回了自己的身边，“你想要到哪里去？”  
  
“啊！”德拉科绝望地叫了一声，身体随着他的叫声滑过地板。他没有想到自己的一念之差会让他重回深渊。  
  
哈利·波特是谁？他是粉碎伏地魔的人，是救世主，是他潜意识里一直想要感谢的人。但是！德拉科终于明白所谓的传言并不一定是夸张，杂货店店主的言论也并非是捕风捉影胡编乱造只为了让波特下台。  
  
“对不起，我不该来，我立刻就走……”德拉科伏在地板上语无伦次地求饶，惊惧让他的脊骨发软，酥麻感从他的尾椎骨一路向上攀爬，即使是背对着，他也能感觉到哈利已经俯身在了他的上方。  
  
“马尔福，告诉我，为什么你在屋外犹豫过，在一楼也犹豫过，但还是选择上楼？你在担心他吗？”哈利把德拉科强行翻过来，按着他的肩膀让他回视着自己。  
  
德拉科瘦削的肩胛骨被碰撞在地板上，他的衣服并不是很厚，磕得他生疼。“你是谁？”他颤抖的嘴唇几乎说不出句子。  
  
“我是哈利·波特。”  
  
德拉科摇头，眼前似乎在不断闪过白光，让他看不起哈利的脸，“不是，你不是……你是伏……”  
  
“嘘。”哈利把食指放在德拉科的唇间，感受着他有趣地颤动频率，“我不是他，他已经死了，你应该非常清楚。”然后他让双手撑在德拉科的耳侧，盯着德拉科因为恐惧而不断收缩的瞳孔，告诉他最残酷的真相，“我就是哈利·波特。”  
  
“不！你不是！”德拉科的眼眶里开始产生泪珠，但由于仰躺的姿势，它们并没有滑落。德拉科吸了一下鼻子，想让自己不要那么狼狈，他要为他乱七八糟的命运线呐喊，他到底做错了什么一直要承受这些？  
  
“看来你觉得自己很了解他，马尔福。”哈利用食指的指腹轻揉着德拉科的眼角，把那一块都搓红了，“我一直都没发现，你哭的时候很好看，难怪他会有点儿喜欢你。”  
  
“他是谁？”  
  
“哈利·波特。”哈利的嘴角拉起一个大大的弧度，一只手扯着德拉科的围巾，“你知道你把自己包得像个圣诞礼物吗？不过这个礼物我很乐意帮他拆了。”  
  
说着，哈利开始用力拉着德拉科的围巾，即使德拉科百般阻挠。则无法阻止围巾被轻松剥离，他有预感，被剥离的将不只是围巾。  
  
“滚开！我不做！”德拉科发了狠，用拳头挥向哈利的脸，但他没能成功，手腕被巨力握着，无情地压回了地面。看着不远处地面上静静躺着的魔杖，德拉科用膝盖猛地撞击哈利的腹部，侧过身去勾它，却落了个空——魔杖滚动到更远的距离。  
  
“你喜欢被粗暴地对待吗？马尔福？”哈利按着德拉科的背部，让他的胸膛紧紧贴在地板上。德拉科的下巴磕了一下，但他没有机会也没有力气叫疼，哈利一只手卡着他的脖子，另一只手开始解他的皮带，“我本来打算像他一样稍微温柔一点的，但很遗憾。记住，一会儿你流血或是感到疼痛，都是由于你不配合，是你在自食其果。”  
  
“我不要，我不做！”德拉科还在努力抠着地板往前爬，他想要离这个神经质的哈利·波特远一点，再远一点。  
  
哈利解开了德拉科身前的搭扣，转而抓住他后腰的皮带，稍稍往后一扯，“你再动一下，就只能光着屁股扭了，马尔福。”  
  
德拉科宛如被施了石化咒一样地一动不动，他该怎么办，他要怎样才能逃走？如果无法拜托这个局面，那就意味着他要经历一场丝毫不带怜惜的性。这不是欲擒故纵也不是情趣使然，它将完全是一场单方面的施暴。  
  
他早就应该认清这样的结果的，关于波特。他曾心存侥幸，觉得流言过于夸张，他会产生想要回来的想法，也完全是自以为了解哈利·波特。在今天之前，德拉科都认为自己的想法没有错，哪怕是面对潘西，说出“难道你想让我的生命在此终结”的话语，也只是一种调侃和打趣。  
  
没错，他害怕哈利无意中流露出的残酷特质，但正是因为他认定了哈利还是哈利，才可以将恐惧作为调味，用战栗为自己助兴。  
  
然而，有个不属于波特的灵魂占据了他的躯壳。德拉科从没想过这个可能。  
  
哈利把德拉科的衬衫从趴伏在地上的金发男人的裤腰里抽出来往上推去，不解风情的冷风绕过德拉科的腰际，让他起了一圈鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“上次我吓到你了。”哈利把双手依次探入德拉科衬衫的下摆，用力地抚摸他柔软的腹部，势必要留下属于自己的独特印记，“抱歉，上次我和他打得不可开交，但我已经把他完全吞掉了，伏地魔最后的魂片也不再在真正意义上存在了。”  
  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”德拉科追逐着哈利像蛇一样灵活、冰凉的手，想要把它们捉出来。但哈利却灵巧地躲过了德拉科，反而熟练地走向另一个美妙的方向，用力捏住了德拉科在寒冷的室温中挺立的乳尖，德拉科呻吟一声，说道：“我不管你是谁，我不在乎！”  
  
德拉科挣扎着弓起背部，留下耻辱的泪水。这不对，非常不对，他像是正在被一个陌生人玩弄，不该是这样的。  
  
可应该是哪样的呢？德拉科被自己的想法惊住，从什么时候起，他觉得和波特在一起是可以的，是应该的？所有的一切都是一个意外，它不该发生。即使发生了，也应该及时止损，而不是放任自流，将错就错。  
  
“哈利·波特真是个十足的好人，就像你常说的‘圣人波特’，不是吗？”哈利遗憾地叹了一口气，好像错过了什么精彩剧集似的，“他把你一忘皆空了。他非常体贴，但是我不能让他平白做个好人，我会全部告诉你，关于一切……”  
  
“我不想知道！”德拉科不做多想就拒绝了，他一点都不想知道波特的秘密，他们只不过是上了几次床而已，没必要把最深层的秘密都剖析给对方。  
  
“可是今晚你必须知道。”哈利右手的拇指和中指夹在一起，食指不停扣挖搔刮着中间的缝隙，像是要从那个针尖一样大小的小孔里获得什么。他不断地给德拉科左侧乳尖施加压力，专注地玩着那颗已经微微胀大，色泽红艳，甚至在瑟瑟发抖的小肉球，好像它是什么觉得把玩的臻美宝石。  
  
“伏地魔有七个魂片，马尔福。”无视德拉科的拒绝，哈利把他的衣襟全部打开，让他尽可能的袒露，让自己做德拉科唯一可以藏身的避风港。他说道：“它们被藏在七件魂器中，第一件，是你父亲在你们二年级时放进金妮·韦斯莱的坩埚里的日记本。”哈利感觉到德拉科有一瞬间停止了挣扎，但他不为所动地继续说道：“其他的不重要，但你必须知道最后一件是什么。”  
  
“我、我不想听，请你不要告诉我……”他在努力把自己的头埋入沙子。  
  
“是哈利·波特，”哈利说道，“邓布利多准备让他被伏地魔亲手杀死，他必须让那片灵魂碎片永远消失在世界上，杜绝伏地魔一切再次复生的可能。当然，你们尊敬的校长给了哈利·波特一个重生的道路，他给了他一颗复活石。那颗石头现在还放在布莱克老宅的地下室里，随着那栋破旧老宅一起封存。”  
  
他继续在德拉科身体上的每一寸流连，像第一次探索处女地的冒险家。  
  
“别说了，波特！”德拉科可以猜到下面的剧情。最后一战时，他在现场，一切都是那么流畅，那么自然，顺应着每一个男巫和女巫的愿望去发生。当然，哈利也不曾死过。  
  
“你猜到了是吗？”  
  
德拉科听见身后的哈利语调变了，他的语调从一个逗弄老鼠的猫一样悠闲变得急促、怨怼和不甘。然后他终于停止在德拉科的身体上肆意亵玩，而是用力掐住德拉科的下巴，让他困难地扭过头，咬上了他因叫喊而变得干涩的唇瓣。他用力地吮吸它，用尖利的齿去奋力撕咬德拉科的唇角，势必要留下一道渗血的裂口才肯罢休。哈利把德拉科无力的喊叫全都堵在唇齿之间，用舌尖去顶弄新鲜的伤口，尝到轻微的铁锈般的血腥味。  
  
哈利停下了，他离开了德拉科被吻出水光的可怜双唇。它们在抖，血丝混着不知是谁的口水擦过嘴角，微张着，抓住一切机会呼吸着被短暂掠夺的空气。它们仍然很诱人。  
  
迷蒙终于褪去了，哈利不再像一个旁观者一样看着一切。背部的温度在逐渐下降，他身体的自主权又落回自己的手中。但这样的说法并不准确，什么叫“自己”？现在的他又是什么样的？  
  
他曾经与那片该死的魂片角逐而耗尽了力气，生活不断失色让他提不起持续抵抗的精神。累，真的很累。他什么都不想管，也许那样就不至于连灵魂都失去纯净，被不断啃噬。  
  
哈利轻轻挪正德拉科迫不及待偏过去的下巴，这次他不是粗暴且强硬的，他像哄着一个闹脾气的孩子，然而德拉科还是在不断闪躲和回避。  
  
远处床头柜上放着哈利的手机，那里待着无数条打给赫敏但没有接通的通话记录和一条尽力组织语言的短信留言。他需要赫敏去找斯内普，把他带来，一直以来都只有他们可以帮到他。  
  
但很不巧的是，英国魔法部的部长是一个研究狂，她会尽可能地利用自己一切休息时间进行与正职毫不相关的魔咒研究。考虑到赫敏没有接电话，今晚想必又是这样的一个夜晚。哈利能做的只有等待，等到这座房子下的魔法阵起效，等到在魔法结界笼罩下的斯内普接收到赫敏的守护神的消息。  
  
痛苦和无助对召唤守护神毫无作用，哈利不打算在这个关头去做无谓的尝试。更何况，他已经失去守护神很久了。那条优雅健美的牡鹿，自某次重回杖尖，就再没有到访，哈利还没来得及和它道别。  
  
“德拉科，别怕……你会很安全。”哈利在德拉科的耳边低语着违心的话，他可没有这个信心能保证德拉科的安全，他也没办法当德拉科立刻从恐惧他转为信任他。  
  
有一件事哈利从没向任何人透露过，包括赫敏。他的灵魂封印早已松动，他能感应到另一部分的自己在做的斗争，甚至能够在他意志力最薄弱的睡眠中抢占身体。  
  
哈利有些后悔一直没有处理过这件事，他的本意是让自己随着灵魂破碎而灭亡，把所有人和事都不负责任地丢在身后。然后，他却在短短的一段时间内被德拉科发现两次。哈利对自己感到厌烦，他责怪自己总是说出虚伪的承诺和保证，他不能每次都对德拉科用“一忘皆空”。  
  
但看着德拉科的脸，哈利又把这些产生于善意的想法丢到一边去了。  
  
金发巫师总是打理得一丝不苟得发丝已经散乱不堪，它们毫无秩序地贴上德拉科苍白地脸颊，绕过他的下巴来到脖子，在微微跳动的青脉边上虚围成一圈，像一条奢侈的项链，也像一个精美的项圈。  
  
德拉科冷不丁地被哈利拉着手臂坐起来，下意识用手狠狠打开哈利的。皮肉相击的清脆响声在停止闹腾的两人之间格外明显，它就像一个赛程开始的信号。  
  
德拉科只能保持垂下的视线缓慢地收回手，颤颤巍巍地去触碰自己破损的嘴角。  
  
“别碰它。”哈利把德拉科地手捉住握在手心里，他可以感觉到男人手里薄薄的冷汗。  
  
哈利知道了，是德拉科压抑的哭叫和即将被侵犯地凄惨模样在呼唤他的回归。他不想伤害德拉科，但如果一定要这么做，也不需要别人代劳。  
  
他跪立在德拉科的身前，捧着他的下巴，逼迫他胆怯又迷人的灰眼睛无法再躲避，“看着我，德拉科。”  
  
“波特？”哈利看到德拉科的嘴唇动了两下，如果不是这个细节，他一定会错过那个约等于无的细小声音。  
  
陌生感逐渐消退，德拉科仿佛被冻住的下肢也在逐渐回温。但他想要离开的念头从没消失，他无法在亲眼看到哈利·波特的体内保有两个不同的灵魂的情况下还能自欺欺人地当作无事发生。他握住哈利捧着他下巴的双手，尽可能温和地试探道：“你可能需要休息，让我先回家，好吗？”  
  
哈利的大拇指在德拉科还在渗血的伤口边沿摸了一圈，小心没有碰到它，感觉到德拉科开始放松，哈利说：“不好。”  
  
德拉科几乎呜咽了一声，逃过一劫的他现在只想回家。  
  
“我没有记错的话，你迟到了很久，德拉科。”哈利把右手插入德拉科的发间，托着他的后脑勺，鼻尖几乎碰上了德拉科的，“我知道你会有很多疑问，我也不是一个喜欢吊胃口的人。”  
  
德拉科痛苦地皱起眉，他没有想到，不管是哪一个波特，他们都有强迫别人听他说话的习惯。如果可以，德拉科愿意用一个声音洪亮来告诉这个社区地所有居民——他对哈利·波特的秘密没有感兴趣到想用自己的人生安全来换取。  
  
拒绝知道的后果不太美妙，德拉科已经品尝过了，作为一个曾经的斯莱特林，他不想在同一个深坑上跌倒两次。  
  
“你会用守护神咒吗？”哈利扯下了德拉科已经松掉的发带，在指尖玩弄着深蓝色的绸缎。  
  
“我……会。”德拉科猜不到哈利让他使用这个绝对积极可爱的白魔咒的目的。  
  
“很好，用它给斯内普传信，让他在天亮前过来。记住，别让他太早来，那会打扰我们。”哈利蒙上了德拉科的眼睛，在他的脑后系了一个活结，再用无杖魔法给他固定住，以防滑落。  
  
“波特？”突然陷入黑暗中的德拉科向前挥动着手，想要抓住什么。哈利将德拉科的魔杖塞进他的手里。  
  
拿着属于自己的魔杖，安全感再次包裹住了德拉科。他现在有魔杖了，他可以对着波特来一个昏昏倒地或是统统石化，然后离开这儿，连夜搬家到希腊去。可德拉科努力向前凝视着也无法看见任何东西，周围还是一片彻底的黑暗。如果他放偏了……  
  
“你可以告诉我为什么要这么做吗？”德拉科问道，他已经向身边举起了魔杖，努力排空内心的惶恐去想些快乐的事了。  
  
“必须得有个人来这里救我，也救你。”哈利没有错过德拉科脸上的挣扎表情。他真应该问问卢修斯，为什么那个老狐狸的扑克脸没有遗传给德拉科，让他每一个想法都直接写在脸上。  
  
但哈利不担心德拉科真的能对他用恶咒，毕竟有斯内普下的禁制在，这所房子及其周围都不能使用任何强力魔咒。可使用的魔咒范围只可以在霍格沃兹一年级学生的课本里找到。  
  
德拉科吐出施咒前的最后一口气，“呼神护卫！”一只银色小巧的廓耳狐幼崽从德拉科的魔杖中飞跃而出，它在哈利和德拉科的身侧绕了一个圈，亲昵的蹭了一下德拉科的脸颊，找了个破损的窗户，奔了出去。  
  
哈利看着德拉科嘴角不由自主抬起的笑容愣住了，十几年前他也有过这样单纯快乐的时光，但时光已经磨损了它。银光还未在德拉科的周围散去，他看上去圣洁又美好，让哈利忍不住想要把这样的东西攥在手心。  
  
“德拉科，你什么时候学会它的？”哈利问道，他原本对一个曾经的食死徒会守护神咒并不抱希望。  
  
“从斯科皮出生以后。”德拉科有意地把嘴角放下了。  
  
哈利把德拉科扶起来，让它们都坐在柔软的大床中间，“非常可爱的小东西，我打赌你的儿子会很像他。”他感觉到德拉科用力捏了一下他的手指，“现在开始我们的游戏，我保证它比学会守护神咒还要快乐。”  
  
德拉科不喜欢哈利提起斯科皮，所以他用力捏了哈利，当作一种无声的抗议。  
  
哈利让德拉科蒙眼跪在自己的面前，自己靠坐在床头，他摸着德拉科冰冷的耳垂，用接近于蛇语的嘶嘶声说道：“现在，先帮我舔。”  
  
“什、什么？”德拉科还没有从哈利要求他使用守护神咒的疑惑中出来，他也没有忘记上次哈利要求他口交之前发生了什么，现在的情况只会比那时更差。好吧，他明白了，今晚他不要想安然无恙地走了。  
  
也许是因为之前经历过，也许是德拉科的身体已经熟悉了哈利的，又或者是因为他还完好地穿着裤子，即使衬衣的扣子已经损坏，它仍然套在德拉科的肩上，这次他并没有过多地心理挣扎。  
  
没关系，德拉科，这只是一个小小的前菜环节，很快就会结束。  
  
黑暗中，德拉科摸索着找到哈利的肩，扶着它们调整好自己的位置。他看不见哈利的姿势，也看不见哈利的表情，但脑海中已经用想象勾勒出那一幅画面——波特正在狩猎的眼睛在盯着他，那目光似乎有实质，可以把他层层剥开，露出一个光秃秃的跳动心脏。  
  
他将把头埋入波特的两腿之间，在那片黑丛林中找到一条沉睡的巨龙，舔弄、吮吸，把它唤醒。噢，梅林！  
  
哈利看到德拉科突然红了脸，甚至连冰冷的耳垂都开始泛着灼热的温度，他满意地笑了。他知道德拉科一直以来都缺少性经历，他也知道德拉科喜欢它，这样灵肉交融的契合感也是哈利从未经历过的。他知道他们都在为它着迷，但他更像看着德拉科自愿沉沦其中。  
  
哈利足够温柔地把德拉科垂下的长发帮他勾到脑后，看着他苍白的脸因为接下来要发生的事染上艳丽的颜色，但那还不够，他想要更多……更过分的。  
  
德拉科的手从哈利的肩部往下滑，被剥夺了视觉，手下的触感更加生动、清晰。他可以清楚地感觉到哈利胸口鼓胀的肌肉，再往下是蕴含着力量的腹部，还有那些像饰品一样美好的疤痕纵横在他的身躯上。  
  
Fuck，德拉科觉得自己只是在抚摸着波特的身体就快要硬了。为什么会这样？他是一个虔诚的信徒，绝对不会欺骗梅林，十几分钟之前他确实想要离开，但现在他只想快点和波特干一炮。  
  
德拉科想方设法排空自己的脑海，用鼻子嗅着哈利的身体，用气味来辨别位置和方向，一股特殊的雄心气息钻入了德拉科的鼻子，他知道他找到了。  
  
“德拉科。”哈利催促着翘着屁股的金发男人，德拉科的双手经过哈利的上身撑在他的大腿上，属于另一个人的呼吸不断喷洒在他沉眠的器物上，让哈利不得不抑制住想到主动上前的冲动。  
  
“我可以不做吗？波特？”箭在弦上时，德拉科又退却了，他拉开了一点距离，即使被发带牢牢蒙住眼睛看不见任何东西，他还是在绸缎的遮掩下闭上了眼睛。他在为自己感到不齿，他以为自己可以做一个洒脱的人，但真到了紧要关头，他还在担心自己的所作所为像个不知羞耻的荡妇。  
  
德拉科不知道自己这样的状态是只在波特面前出现，还是那都是他的本性。如果是后者，那会更糟糕一点。  
  
“德拉科，”哈利皱眉，严肃地说，“你和我都知道你有多喜欢它，为什么不顺从你的心，一直要拒绝？”  
  
“我不知道。”德拉科委屈地回应，他紧张到蹦起了脚背。  
  
“如果衣服代表你的羞耻心，那我将不再允许你在床上穿着衣服。脱掉衣服，德拉科。”哈利靠着床头无情地命令。  
  
他对喜欢用命令式语气的自己非常反感，但他可以心安理得并且愉快顺畅地用在德拉科身上。他不打算帮助德拉科脱掉哪怕一条袜子，他要让德拉科愿意自始自终都在他的面前表现真实的自己，打碎他装腔作势的外壳是第一步。  
  
哈利喜欢看德拉科傲慢又矜持的样子，大多数时候，它是提鲜剂，哈利享受击溃它，又让它复原的过程，但如果它会影响到他们的体验，那哈利会无情地把它剥落。  
  
看着德拉科挺起身，开始一件一件剥离衣物的样子，哈利明晰地察觉到他正在被越来越深地影响，对于美好的，让他产生向往的东西，他只想毁坏。他确实不应该隐瞒封印松动的事，但看着德拉科用比上次快得多的速度脱光——包括内裤，哈利又觉得这样也不错。  
  
德拉科经过内心无数次挣扎才重新跪在哈利的腿间，找到自己要服务的目标，轻轻地吻了它一下。有什么东西在德拉科的脑海里碎裂了，他知道，那个是卢修斯自他识字起就给他带上的面具，现在波特正在把他踩碎。可是，碎掉的真的只有这份面具吗？  
  
他伸出舌头，舌尖在那团带着别样气味的软肉上一次次划过。如果德拉科没有被蒙住眼睛，他会看到它的上面被自己一次又一次试探性地舔舐沾上口水，变得晶莹，那根应该狰狞可怕的老二现在十分可爱。  
  
哈利闷哼一声，努力让自己不要那么容易硬起来，他要好好享受德拉科温热滑腻的软舌。他发现德拉科着实天资过人，难怪成绩总是能名列前茅。德拉科知道怎样让别人高兴，也知道怎样让自己高兴。  
  
突然，哈利轻轻掐住德拉科的下巴，让他不得不停下，“我说的是舔，不需要含到你的嘴里去，后面有的是时间这么做，现在仅仅是，舔。”  
  
德拉科顺从地张开嘴，让哈利已经有勃起趋势的性器从自己的舌根往下滑。  
  
该死！哈利用力闭上自己的眼睛，他该庆幸德拉科的眼睛被完好地蒙住，否则德拉科一定会看到自己像傻瓜一样的表情。他没有那么多心思去刻意折腾德拉科，只是不想让自己那么快就蓄势待发而已。他看着淡金色长发的男人伏在自己的胯间，金发从他光滑的背上滑落，腰部向下塌，雪白的屁股几乎是不知羞耻地耸在冷空气中。  
  
仅仅是这一幕就足够刺激哈利了，更别提他的舌就和斯莱特林的吉祥物一样狡猾。  
  
哈利需要一些东西让他分心，他盯着德拉科的发心，浅金色的漩涡像一个朦胧的太阳在召唤他，“接下来我会继续说那个故事，德拉科，你不能停下，也不能让我完全硬起来，可以做到吗？”  
  
当然不可以！德拉科在心里抗议，如果波特的性功能没有问题，他就不可能在自己豁出去的舔弄下还无动于衷。如果他真的因此而对自己做什么，德拉科打算今晚结束之后就去联系报社揭露波特的罪行，这完全就是刻意为难。  
  
“我可能做不到，波特。”德拉科稍微离开了一会哈利。  
  
“那你就努力去做，否则我会玩其他的游戏。”哈利勾了一下德拉科的鼻子。  
  
德拉科舔了一下嘴角，那里的伤口几乎被德拉科遗忘了，他蒙着眼看着哈利，要他做一点表示。  
  
“抱歉，”哈利拿起德拉科的魔杖（他自己的被锁了起来），尝试性地用出一个恢复如初，幸运的是，治疗咒并没有被斯内普限制住，“继续吧，我的小狗。”  
  
如果没有那条发带，哈利就能轻易发现德拉科愣了一下。  
  
等到德拉科重新回到自己的工作中，哈利揉着他的头发说道：“所以即使在故事的结尾，伏地魔的第七个魂器还是没有消失，他在哈利·波特的身体里保留了下来。”  
  
“还有谁知道？”德拉科的鼻子几乎贴在了哈利半勃的阴茎上。  
  
“赫敏和罗恩，以及斯内普。”哈利忍不住想要把老二往德拉科的嘴里塞了，“但赫敏和罗恩也不知道那个东西会对满获赞誉的男孩产生什么影响。他像每一个普通人一样，找到一个他觉得合适并且心爱的女孩结婚，有了一个孩子，过几年又有了一个。”  
  
“但是你们离婚了，因为你发现因为魂片的关系，你会更喜欢操食死徒？”  
  
在德拉科的努力下，哈利不得不完全挺立了，他把面目狰狞的老二塞进德拉科的嘴里，头部微微向喉管处戳刺，“你没做到，德拉科，现在吸它，尽可能地含得深一些，我知道你可以做到这个。”  
  
突然的侵入让没有做好准备的德拉科忍不住想干呕，他按着哈利的下腹让自己抽离出来，说道：“你是个混蛋。这不是我的错！”他咳嗽了两声，难耐地皱了眉，他发现自己的鼻齿间都是哈利的味道。  
  
哈利知道德拉科已经完全放松了，他亲眼看着德拉科从恐惧到羞涩再到自如，从语无伦次到好商好量，再到现在的可以开玩笑，甚至可以骂他。他喜欢这样的德拉科。  
  
被再次卖力地含住，哈利把视线从德拉科莹白的身躯上转移到半掩着地窗帘缝隙间，“但知道这个秘密的人不仅有哈利·波特的朋友，某些遗留的亡命之徒同样知道它，他们甚至不祈求主人的复活，只要能毁掉再次活下来的男孩。”  
  
德拉科在绸缎下闭上了眼，他含着哈利，从冠部开始，用他灵活的舌卷着它，包着它，划过凸起筋脉痕迹的柱身，把它一次又一次地往自己喉咙深处送去。他的咽部狭窄，并不习惯有巨物进入，但德拉科能感觉到哈利的手在抚摸他的下巴，手指向前伸，一下一下按隔着薄薄的皮肤按着它。他想要张着嘴泄出一些呻吟，他也确实这么做了，但声音却被堵住，只能发出像初生奶猫一样的呜叫，硕大的冠部趁机挺进，卡在舌根与食道的交界处，然后微微抽插起来。  
  
德拉科根本不在乎哈利在说什么了，他努力张大嘴方便那条几乎要让他下巴脱臼的老二一次次地操干自己的喉咙，呼吸空间似乎被剥夺了一般，德拉科沉浸在迷人的眩晕中。  
  
他浑身僵直地趴伏在哈利腿间的床面上，他自己的那根更惹人怜爱一些的阴茎已经直挺挺地贴在他自己地小腹上。德拉科想要给自己来一点抚慰，但他不能动，他不能挪动双手，那样会改变现在地姿势。  
  
哈利像挥舞着长枪似的在德拉科的口腔里大开大合地舞动，但每当他知道自己陷入了一个脆弱的地方时，他又会刻意放慢速度减缓幅度。哈利知道德拉科很努力地在做好了，他几乎没有想要呕吐，而是尽可能地敞开自己。  
  
德拉科非常害怕自己受伤，所以他一旦找到自己最好的状态以后就一动不动，任由哈利自己动作。他终于开始尝试部分相信疯女人潘西的话了，因为波特真的没有打算让他受伤，每一次他都在克制自己。  
  
几分钟后，他察觉到哈利开始微微抽搐，他知道哈利要射了，已经做好了被喷满一喉管的准备。但哈利开始后退了，他也没完全退出，而是留着头部安安稳稳地放在德拉科的软舌上。然后一股微凉的黏腥液体爆满了德拉科的整个口腔，他还知道哈利退出去后在他已经被治愈的嘴角边擦了一下。  
  
德拉科吸了一下鼻子，才意识到自己哭了。泪水洇湿了深蓝色的光滑布料，留下星星点点的接近于黑色的痕迹。他为什么会心甘情愿地用嘴伺候波特的老二，这太低贱了，这样的他在波特的眼里和一条狗没有区别。可最让德拉科感到绝望的是，除了他的理智在叫嚣以外，他的其他部分，身与心都在全盘接受。  
  
该死的，他可能和波特一样，有精神分裂。  
  
嘴里的粘液在安静地待在德拉科地舌上，也许，他应该咽下去……  
  
“不，别咽下去，德拉科。”哈利抚摸着德拉科沾着滑落的泪水的脸颊，吻住了他紧闭的沾着白色浊污的唇。哈利尝到了自己的味道，那不太好受，但是他说：“也别吐出来，含住。”  
  
“嗯？”德拉科用喉咙表示不满和疑惑。  
  
“因为你没做到不让我硬起来，所以你的嘴现在不能动。”哈利一边笑一边帮德拉科把凌乱的发丝理好。  
  
德拉科气疯了，他不想知道哈利的身体里是有七分之一的伏地魔还是百分之百的巴克比克，他恼怒哈利总是变着花样羞辱他。  
  
“嘿，别哭。”哈利吻掉了德拉科越来越多的泪水，他注意到即使是这样，德拉科的嘴也没有张开，他奖励似的给了德拉科带着薄汗的额头深深一吻，“你做得真好，我的小狗，现在我们玩其他的。”  
  



	10. 自我妥协

德拉科想质问哈利还有什么可玩的，可他的舌头一动，就觉得自己要溺死在属于哈利·波特的海里了。  
  
哈利又亲了亲德拉科的额头，该死，不管德拉科听话还是不听话，哈利都爱极了他的模样。  
  
“等我一会儿。”哈利说着，离开了床。  
  
德拉科瘫软在被褥中间，用力抿住了酸痛的嘴唇。波特已经离开了，他为什么不趁机吐掉呢……还有他的下身……德拉科摸索到它，用力而缓慢地揉捏、撸动起来。  
  
哈利从储物间里拿出一个红色的盒子，这是他前不久向乔治和弗雷德预定的新玩具。当然，在店内的时候，双胞胎两人不留余力地狠狠调侃了他，说他的爱人一定是一个皮肤白皙的金发美人，没想到哈利会喜欢马尔福这一卦的。  
  
哈利没有告诉他们，那就是马尔福本人。当哈利问起产品的安全性时，双胞胎像被侮辱了一样斩钉截铁地保证他们的产品绝对不会有任何安全问题，所有品类都经过他们亲身实验过。但哈利不敢问“所有品类”除了恶作剧产品以外，是不是还包括这些。  
  
一个多月前的哈利是万万不会到自己也会有购买这些东西的一天。除了必要的食物以外，哈利几乎很少会主动消费，更别提最近一直大笔的出账就为了买这些可以称之为奢侈品的东西。  
  
但德拉科值得最好的，次等品根本不配接触到他的身体。  
  
哈利没有意识到他把自己也划分到“最好的”分类里。果然，和谐的性生活使人自信。  
  
他拿起盒子，把它打开放在床头的角落里，然后捉住德拉科在自己的下身不断动作地手，“你在做什么，德拉科？我没有让你碰它。”  
  
德拉科忍不住哼哼，他就快要到达一个快乐的巅峰，而波特却打断了它，他总是打断自己！他想要反抗，也想要抱怨，但他的身体里却有一种难以言喻的欲望在四处乱窜，他的嘴里也有一滩罪恶的粘液在扰乱他的思维。  
  
哈利揽着德拉科的肩，把他往前挪，然后握住他的两个手腕向前举起，浅金色的锁链牢牢扣住德拉科的手腕，把他固定在床头。  
  
德拉科突然奋力地挣扎起来，在失去视野的情况下，这样完全被剥夺自由的感觉让他异常不安，他向床头缩去，用还自由的双脚去勾哈利的腰。  
  
“别急，宝贝。”哈利按住德拉科乱蹦的小腿，上前去紧紧抱住了他，直到感觉德拉科停止了挣扎和躁动，哈利才依依不舍地离开他。然后他把德拉科翻转过来，让德拉科双手撑着前方的床头墙壁，双腿分开跪在床上。  
  
哈利再度附身过去从背后抱住德拉科，让他的后背和自己的前腹紧密相贴。他把脸埋入德拉科的颈窝里，用鼻子去蹭，深深地嗅德拉科身上的气味。它不来自魔药，也不来自任何人工香氛，它只是来自德拉科，昭示着他的可口动人。  
  
等到闻够了，哈利咬着德拉科脖侧的软肉，一路留下轻微的牙印和浅浅的吻痕，一路越过德拉科的肩胛骨，来到他的脊背中央。德拉科的背光滑无痕，像缎面一样细致精美，哈利忍不住去猜测，德拉科十六岁时是不是就是这样的？这真是梅林的错误安排，学生时代里他从没有觉得德拉科哪里吸引人，但多年后的现在，哈利又爱死了德拉科的身体。  
  
哈利在德拉科的背上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，然后刻意留下了一个个不算密集的深红色吻痕。他一直能够听到德拉科喉咙里发出难耐的声音，他知道他的小狗想叫出来，但他更想看看德拉科能忍耐到什么时候。  
  
哈利抬起身，只留下手在德拉科的腰际抚摸，继续之前的叙述，“他们试图让那片灵魂碎片去反过来吞噬哈利·波特，事实上，他们几乎成功了。”  
  
德拉科抖了一下，然后继续任由哈利胡作非为。  
  
“但他们小看了一个麻瓜出身的女巫，她可以从二十出头的年纪就钻研魂器，她也可以三十岁就当上魔法部的部长，她当然可以割裂一个年轻人的灵魂。”哈利看到德拉科偏过头，知道他在认真听着。  
  
“她把哈利·波特灵魂中被污染的一部分切割下来，但却没有剥离它，她只能让它们二者同时留在一个巫师的身体里。她做不到让她的好友缺失任何的东西，何况是一半的灵魂。”  
  
“我认同赫敏，切割灵魂，再剥离它，是伏地魔的做法，不是我的。”  
  
德拉科想到哈利之前的模样，那样太不好了，那个哈利·波特浑身上下都透露着真实的恶劣气息，冷漠，自我，并且完全不会在乎他的感受。  
  
德拉科还记得他说过现在的哈利曾把自己一忘皆空过，但他没有那么大的好奇心，他不想窥探那部分的秘密。既然已经被一忘皆空了，那最好就彻底遗忘它。  
  
“但他们还有斯内普。”哈利笑着说，“我认为他是邓布利多之后最伟大的巫师。”  
  
所以波特让他叫斯内普过来……  
  
哈利不再说话了，德拉科感觉到他高挺的鼻梁陷进了某个隐秘的缝隙，均匀的呼吸喷洒在他的股缝里，他忍不住向前缩起身子，不想直视自己的忐忑和期待。  
  
波特要做什么？德拉科带着疑问往前躲着，却被身后变得狡猾得多的黑发巫师握着胯部拽回来。噢，梅林的长筒袜啊，这是真的吗？一条湿润的、带着微弱温度的软肉在他的臀缝间滑动，像在品味美食，波特偶尔还会亮出牙齿咬着他那处附近的细嫩皮肉。  
  
然后他被那条看似毫无攻击力的舌头入侵了。  
  
德拉科差点跪不住，想要瘫倒在床上。Fuck，波特一直在玩弄他窄小的入口——用舌头。德拉科被这个认知冲击到失了神，他的喉结强力地滚动了一下……该死，他把那些东西咽下去了！  
  
熟悉的腥味仍残留在德拉科的嘴里，他在哈利看不到的地方微微把嘴张开换气。怎么办，等会波特会发现东西没了……想到这里，德拉科难耐地哼了两声，不知道是过于爽快，还是感到绝望。  
  
“你能流水吗？宝贝？”哈利把德拉科的臀缝缓慢地向两边扳开，雪白的缝隙里，一道带着粉色的褶皱孔洞还在泛着水光微微收缩，像是要留住什么。  
  
德拉科把脸埋在手臂之间不断摇头，他必须装作不能说话的样子。  
  
哈利把食指向那个总是能接纳他的穴洞里探去，入口处非常湿滑，很容易就让哈利的手指进去一节，但再往里面，没有经过哈利的舌头开拓的地方还是显得有些干涩。哈利苦恼地又往前试图塞入一个指节，但阻尼感越来越强烈，而德拉科也已经在发抖了。  
  
他不能这样进去，德拉科绝对会受伤，这个地方也不是惯常用来性交的器官，它不会在动情的时候分泌大量粘液，需要润滑剂的辅助。哈利叹了口气，他想要让德拉科自己流水，在情到深处时，身体能够条件反射性地分泌一股一股可以用作润滑的液体，即使德拉科把他的洞缩到再紧，那些液体还是会不听话地往下流。甚至在德拉科还穿着长裤的时候，它们也会沿着他光洁的长腿，一直流淌到袜子里。当然，这些除了能亲身感觉到液体在身体上爬行的德拉科以外，其他人什么都不知道，它们只会看到德拉科红了脸。  
  
哈利对自己的想法很满意，他好像回到了十几岁，对每一天都充满期待，对任何东西都充满了好奇心和想象力。  
  
这种感觉是难以明说的好，关于自己，关于德拉科……  
  
如果没有德拉科，这个夜晚会很难办，他联系不上赫敏，也没有守护神，只能在钢筋水泥的结构里孤独地等待黎明，更别提可能还会发生其他所有人都不愿意看到的事。是德拉科在给他的黑夜添上色彩，用他们之间独特的方式。哈利忍不住在德拉科的臀尖上稍微用力地咬了一口。  
  
“啊！波特！你在做什么，你是狗吗？！”德拉科高声抱怨，然后紧紧闭上了嘴。糟糕！  
  
“德拉科？”哈利的语气很平和，甚至可以说没有什么波澜，但德拉科知道这是暴风雨之前的宁静。该死，他没做错什么，都是波特在刻意羞辱他！他的嘴里到现在都有挥之不去的奇怪气味！  
  
“德拉科，我让你含住，没让你偷偷吃下去，你就这么喜欢吗？”哈利来到了德拉科的脸侧。  
  
德拉科决定做点什么，先发制人总比坐以待毙要好得多。他咬了一下嘴唇，把嘴角的残余浊液用舌尖卷掉，说道：“波特，过来。”  
  
哈利把脸凑得更近，他的心跳频率突然在加快。  
  
在哈利靠近的时候，德拉科猛地用双手捉住哈利的头，锁链被拉扯到极限长度，他把自己苍白修长的十指都埋入哈利的黑发里，然后用力地用自己的唇吻上哈利的。  
  
德拉科明显感觉哈利僵住了，他肯定从未想过自己会吻他。德拉科忍不住露出一个奸计得逞的笑，然后再次堵住了哈利说不出话的嘴，用自己的舌头撬开哈利的唇瓣，不顾一切地在哈利的口腔里肆虐，缠住他的舌头，把自己嘴里的残留物尽可能地渡给哈利。  
  
“怎么样，波特，自己的味道好吗？”德拉科放过了哈利，邪恶地笑了。他唯一遗憾的是自己被蒙住了眼睛，否则他一定要指着波特像白痴一样的表情嘲笑一通。  
  
“很好，德拉科。”哈利不知道自己在说什么很好，也许是自己的气味，也许是德拉科的吻。他从未想过德拉科会主动吻自己，即使是在这样的情况下，即使是出于某些恶作剧一般的目的。哈利触碰了一下自己被吮吸到有些充血的下唇，他唯一庆幸的是德拉科被蒙住了眼睛，否则他的白痴笑容就要被完全看到了。他居然因为一个简单的吻，变成了十几岁的毛头小子！  
  
“你早就该自己尝尝，波特——”  
  
“继续，德拉科。”  
  
“什么意思，你、你是有什么毛病吗？”德拉科没想到哈利是这么厚脸皮，他连连摇头，“我不会再吻你了，你这个邪恶的混蛋……”  
  
“好，我不会勉强你。”哈利说着，离开了德拉科的身边。他不会说他确实感觉到失落。  
  
“喂，波特？”德拉科感觉不到哈利的位置了，他好像被孤身一人地丢在了黑暗里，身体上提起的热度好像要在从楼下窜上来的冷风中降下，“波特！你要做什么？你在哪？”德拉科不断地询问，但没有人给他答案，回音在空荡的房间里四处乱窜，他产生了一种被抛弃的错觉。  
  
“波特，你快出来！”德拉科不停地叫着哈利，他该死的有些害怕这种氛围，寒冷和黑暗交织，呼喊也无人答应，他不知道自己在哪，也没人知道他在哪，“波特，我冷了……”  
  
德拉科无法接受自己到现在还像个小孩子一样会害怕独处于黑暗中，这会让他想起某些被剥夺五感的过去，噢，这该死的后遗症，直到现在都会时不时地扰乱他。  
  
他现在所说的幼稚的话有什么用？他难道期望波特能过来给他一个暖烘烘的拥抱吗？但他确实想要波特回来他的身边，只是找不到合适的方法。  
  
“波特，我、我错了……”救命，他为什么在认错，“我不该耍你，”放屁，他不认为自己耍波特是错的，“我……我吻你，好吗？”梅林啊，他彻底神志不清了！  
  
哈利离开了德拉科的身边后，就一直把自己藏在不远处的阴影里。做过多年傲罗的他知道该怎样很好地隐藏自己的气息，没有受过专业训练的德拉科在视野被剥夺的情况下是不可能知道他在哪里的。  
  
他不知道自己为什么会这么做。也许，他是想看看德拉科是不是完全不需要他，最好答案是否定的，否则他的自尊心会极度受挫。  
  
一片灰暗里只有德拉科的身体是白色的，还有他散发着银光的头发，嗯……这样美妙绝伦的一个男人被深蓝色的布料紧紧蒙住眼睛，手腕带着如同华贵饰品一样的锁链，被禁锢在床头。哈利不得不赞叹自己的创意。  
  
看到德拉科无助地蜷缩在那里，放下架子喊他回来，哈利只觉得自己浑身上下都有一股邪恶的欲念在撕扯着自己。他的身体里的另一半灵魂又在作祟，他想要出来，但这豪不可能。哈利第一次如此坚决地升起要抗争到底的心思，德拉科的全部都属于这部分的他，其他人，包括另一个自己，都不会有任何机会。  
  
“我说的是真的，”德拉科的声音逐渐变小，“愚蠢的疤头，要走至少也应该给我解开，难道想把我饿死冻死在这里吗？”  
  
“你不会的，德拉科，”哈利突然出现在德拉科的身边，用鼻子去蹭他的脸颊，“我会把你喂饱，你也会热起来，但是现在，你要先兑现承诺，你刚才在说什么？”  
  
“我什么都没说。”德拉科偏过脸去否认。意识到自己没有被丢下的他胆子又大了起来，他想直接不承认。  
  
“好，我说过不会勉强你。”哈利离开了德拉科的脸，握住了一个金属柱体，“现在喂饱你。”  
  
“什么？”德拉科惊恐地感觉到有一个冰冷的金属器具探入了自己的身体，他努力地想要闭合自己地后穴，但那个羞涩孔洞的入口早已被玩弄到柔软和易于进入，他阻止不了自己被一个没有生命的物体插入。  
  
德拉科好不容易平复下的心跳又一次错乱了，他不顾锁链的桎梏，挥舞着手臂找到哈利的肩膀。他抱着他，把哈利楼得更紧一些，然后讨好似的轻轻碰他的唇角。但这不起作用，他正在被一点一点开拓。德拉科能够感觉到那个东西给他的体内深处注入了什么，一股温度颇高的液体被直接灌在了德拉科的体内。  
  
“噢，是什么东西？波特，我警告你……”德拉科在毫无威慑力地威胁。  
  
那可能是什么有邪恶功能的魔药，因为德拉科的下腹开始发热，然后那个冰冷的东西离开了，但他仍感觉有什么东西还留在那里。他不知道该怎么办，只能把哈利楼得更紧，把自己的所有热烈的吻都先给他，好像那能换取一些保护似的，可他忘了罪魁祸首就在这里。  
  
哈利静默地把空了的推注导管扔到一边，享受着德拉科热情地舔着自己的唇缝，他微微张开嘴，让德拉科的舌头顺势溜了进去，像一条初生的可爱小蛇，带着探索欲和朦胧的好奇心，将湿滑的身体丢进了陌生地带。这个吻和之前那个恶作剧式的捉弄完全不同，它一点都不果断嚣张，反而尽是生涩和试探。  
  
哈利把手伸到德拉科的身后去，揉着他两瓣冰凉的臀肉，一根手指插入了德拉科的后穴里。他在堵住药液，他要让德拉科自己流水。  
  
腹部像是被种下了一簇小小的火苗，在风的鼓动下，它的烈焰开始窜高，一路到达德拉科的脑海。德拉科用力地让自己的舌头与哈利的纠缠，为什么该死的波特一动不动呢，该死得甚至连舌头都像死了一样。德拉科懊恼地一遍一遍吮血哈利的舌尖和唇瓣，他的所有假装矜持都会让他自食其果，他再也不要这样了。  
  
“波特，别装死好吗？”德拉科抱怨着拉开一点他们的距离，“你想吻我还是想操我，快点。”  
  
哈利把手指抽离德拉科的后穴，一股透明的温热粘液追着哈利的指尖从闭合的穴口争先恐后地挤出来，一路快速流淌到德拉科的大腿根部。  
  
“Fuck！”德拉科咒骂，“我怎么了？我出什么事了？”类似于失禁地感觉让德拉科惶恐不安。  
  
“你这次真的在流水，宝贝。”哈利让德拉科尽可能地分开大腿，跨坐在自己的大腿上。他把两指再次探入德拉科的穴口，然后努力地再往里伸，直接插到指根。哈利的指尖到指根所接触到的肠壁都湿热无比，他知道德拉科已经做好了准备。  
  
“德拉科，还记得我以前说的吗？我希望你自己润滑和扩张，但现在这些还是我在做。”哈利似乎很委屈地说。  
  
“我、记不清了，啊！”德拉科突然被哈利按住了身体的某处，他叫了一声，下意识地往下一坐。  
  
哈利拎住他，“德拉科，你太急了，你想把我的手全部吃进去吗？”  
  
“我才没有。”德拉科对哈利地两根手指非常不满足，但他不知道要怎么说出来。  
  
“现在你给自己润滑好了，接下来我们来扩张。”哈利把手指抽出来，在德拉科的臀肉上擦了两下。  
  
一个带着肉感的东西插入了德拉科的后穴，他微微感到一些满足，但其实慌乱更多。因为波特的老二还戳在自己的小腹上，那么是什么东西在插他？！  
  
“波特，你不要总是用其他东西来操我。”言下之意是想让哈利赶紧把自己天赋异禀的老二放进他的身体！德拉科希望哈利能聪明点，直接了解到他真实的意图。  
  
“你这么急切会让我很为难。”哈利说着，把一堆棒棒糖大小的透明小球通过产卵器的导管挤进了德拉科的深处。  
  
“不要、放奇怪的东西进来……”德拉科几乎要哭了，但他确实也被很好地满足到。他努力缩紧自己的后穴，想让这些奇怪的小东西留在里面把他填满。  
  
“可是你下面的嘴不是这么说的，它很喜欢它们。”哈利摸了一下德拉科的下身，那里已经紧到手指都难以塞入了。  
  
德拉科皱起眉，他非常不喜欢哈利在床上说令他感到羞耻的话，因为光是听到这些话，他就要硬了，偏偏他还不能自给自足。  
  
德拉科很快反应过来，自己什么时候下意识地要听波特的话了？这真是他妈的世界第一奇妙扭曲的事件，比退休的老麦格教授跳钢管舞还可怕。  
  
等等，有什么不对劲……德拉科感觉到体内莫名其妙多出来的液体停止了流淌，它不是被那些小球堵住了，而像是被吸收了。因为德拉科刻意明显地感觉到那些小巧的球体在不断胀大，这就是波特说的扩张吗？可、可波特到底放进去了多少颗？！  
  
哈利看着德拉科把手摸向他自己的下腹和后穴，他说道：“感觉到了吗？德拉科？它们应该在变大。”然后开始搓揉德拉科身躯的两颗红珠。  
  
它们不断鼓胀起来，富有弹性的球体像在母体中孕育而生的卵，互相挤压着对方，蹭着附近的兄弟身上的卵液，紧密地贴合，亲密无间地在德拉科的肠道深处膨胀，把男人脆弱的身体当作自己赖以生存的母胎和巢穴。  
  
德拉科摸着自己的下腹，他好像感觉到那个地方在隆起，他慌乱地用力挤压自己的腹部，想要把那个不应该出现的弧度压下去，却意外地带给了自己的肠道更多压迫感。  
  
“呜，波特，为什么你要……不，我不接受这个，这就像是……”德拉科拼命摇着头，想要把哈利推开，但那个仿佛读不懂德拉科意图的副部长先生甚至上前去把德拉科左侧的乳尖含在了嘴里，“啊，波特，不要玩我，好吗？”  
  
“他玩过你这里。”哈利把德拉科可怜到颤栗，玩弄到深红的小巧乳头吐了出来，然后再用牙齿慢慢地厮磨。哈利也没有放过德拉科另一侧的乳尖——他不能厚此薄彼——他短短的指甲深深陷入中间的孔洞。  
  
“这都怪你……如果你不恢复正常，我就要被被别人干了……啊！”德拉科挑衅的语言换来的是哈利更加用力的啃咬。  
  
他要死了，哈利对他的乳尖施加的虐待简直就是一场盛宴，他被玩到乳首发硬，高高地挺立，好像邀请似的往哈利的嘴里送。那两处的触觉神经仿佛和德拉科的下体相连，他的阴茎笔直地竖立着，和波特颜色更深些的那根靠在一起。德拉科不能当着哈利的面给自己来个手活，他只能慢慢地用自己的老二去蹭哈利的，就像不久之前他小心翼翼的吻一样。  
  
但这样的动情对德拉科来说不是一件好事，他的体内仿佛被哈利安装了一个奇怪的开关，现在那个开关被打开了，它更像一个阀门，德拉科可以清楚地感觉到自己好像又在流水，但它到某个地方就停止了。它全部都被那些该死的小球吸收了，它们涨得更大，把德拉科的小腹顶了起来。德拉科绝望地摸着自己，那感觉，就像是……  
  
“德拉科，你好像怀孕了。”哈利无情地把德拉科惧怕的东西说了出来，他把手覆盖在德拉科的手上，带着他一起按压着德拉科微凸的小腹，他的表情像一个在妻子的肚皮上感触第一次胎动的新手父亲。  
  
“闭嘴！我没有！”德拉科满脸写着拒绝，这太可怕了，“我是男人，我不会……怀孕。”  
  
“可是你的肚子已经被填满了，宝贝。”哈利放过了被他轮流吮吸到透亮的乳头，吻了一下德拉科的下腹，“我知道你是一个父亲，想体验一下怎么当母亲吗？”  
  
“我不想，我一点都不想！”德拉科近乎绝望地哭喊，“你想当母亲怎么不自己去当呢？”  
  
“来吧，德拉科，你可以，你可以做到的，我相信你。”哈利来到德拉科两腿之间，让他仰面躺好，最大限度地分开德拉科两条不断互相摩擦的长腿。他可以看到德拉科并没有因为恐惧而软下来，反而如钢铁一样挺立着，头部可怜的小孔颤颤巍巍地冒出一股一股的透明前液。哈利知道这些带给德拉科的兴奋更多一些。  
  
哈利按住德拉科分开的两个膝盖，目光灼灼地盯着臀间因为紧张而不断收缩的穴口，“现在，把它们排出来。”  
  
“波特，你知道你在说什么吗？”德拉科想要挣扎，但两条腿被哈利固定地死死的。  
  
“我非常清楚。”哈利的两只眼睛甚至要泛起红光，他和德拉科一样已经坚硬如铁了，但他更期待接下来要看到的场面，他要看着德拉科一颗一颗地排出那些透明柔软的圆球。他已经发现了真实的自己，他的所有扭曲欲望都可以转化到对德拉科的占有欲上，他想看着德拉科不断堕落，不断在他面前展示全部的自己，那会让他感到极大的满足。  
  
是的，是满足。不要用魔法，不要伤害任何人，只要一个德拉科。  
  
德拉科没有想到哈利会要他直接表演一场产卵，那都是什么，为什么哈利·波特的脑袋里会装有这些东西！  
  
那些球体不会肯放过德拉科的，它们一个一个紧密排列着潜伏在德拉科的肠道里，排在第一个的那颗因为接受过更多汁液的浇灌，变得更大一些，那感觉太过于明显，德拉科害怕会被它不断胀大而撑破。但他不能再把这些东西留在身体里了，他不想以这副摸样出现在圣芒戈，那还不如直接杀了他！  
  
德拉科的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的双手紧紧拽着禁锢他的锁链，然后深吸两口起，挺起自己的腰腹，像一个半月。  
  
哈利吞咽了一下口水，德拉科的呻吟声一声比一声高，他知道德拉科正在为接下来的环节做好准备。终于，一个湿淋淋的透明圆球从德拉科的内部缓慢地撑开粉色的穴口，它是最后一颗，吸收的肠液最少，所以体积也最小。哈利看着它卡在了德拉科的入口处，隐隐有缩回去的趋势，然后德拉科尖叫一声，它彻底地离开了德拉科的身体。  
  
“做的好，亲爱的，接着来。”哈利吻在了德拉科的鼠蹊部，从这里，他可以感觉到德拉科的心脏高速跳动的频率。  
  
德拉科涌出的泪彻底把发带沾湿了，他刚刚好像真的生了一个孩子，但他知道，那才是第一个，后面还有不知道几个小球还排着队等着他。想到这里，他不得不流泪。他抽泣了几声，没有错过排出第一个球时，它碾压过敏感点时触电般的爽意。这种快感把德拉科带上天堂的快乐也可以把他推向地狱。  
  
德拉科宁愿没有快感，他不知道波特给他用了什么，总之他在不断分泌液体，而最里面的那颗，又在变大……  
  
血液仿佛都停止在血管里流动，它们逐渐凝固，甚至化成带着重量的沉重金属，拖着德拉科往一个黑暗的深渊里坠去，他无法抗争，无法在前往地狱的平滑通道里找到一个足以支撑他艰难停摆的着力点，他能做的只有收拾好自己的心情，努力地蠕动甬道，排出第二颗。  
  
第二颗圆球已经可以看得出比第一颗大了一些，它被德拉科竭尽全力地推到穴口，在哈利的注视下，跃跃欲试地推开那道门想要出去，可德拉科又卸了力，把它紧紧地关在自己的身体里。  
  
哈利遗憾地看着德拉科地穴口绽开、凸起又紧紧闭缩，他鼓励德拉科，“再试一次，德拉科，你应该要做成任何事的自信。”  
  
“嗯——”德拉科难耐地呻吟一声，他不否认他应该要有自信，但……但绝不是从这件事上建立自信！  
  
他恨死波特了，这个恶劣的男人，当初一定是被分错学院了，他再也不会称呼他为“圣人波特”！  
  
德拉科一鼓作气，带着婉转的叫声，再次让那颗不听话的球体撑开他。该死的，德拉科觉得自己被扩张到这个程度已经是极限了，其余的不可能被排出来。但不论怎样，他仍在这一颗上做着努力，他挺动着自己的下身，甚至摆动双臀帮助自己出力，在极限的撑开之后，那颗小球带着黏黏的水渍滚动到床单上。  
  
“我不行了，波特……”德拉科决定改变策略，凭他自己，他绝不可能把接下来的都安然无恙地排出，最终他会把自己玩儿到圣芒戈去。他继续哭着说：“我做不到了，太大了，我没有力气了……”  
  
“你已经很棒了，宝贝。”哈利看着德拉科泪流满面的脸，他不知道德拉科有没有察觉到自己哭成这个样子，仿佛洪水泛滥。哈利抱住了德拉科，他知道德拉科在这个时候需要自己给他安抚，否则他一定会缺失安全感。  
  
哈利不断轻抚德拉科的背部，他对结果并不是很满意，这个娇气的少爷只努力了两颗就不愿意再做了。但他看着德拉科不断地去顺从他，按照他的要求去做一切之前不愿意做的事，哈利不忍心再过多地为难这个养尊处优的金丝鸟了。等到怀里微微发抖的身体停止颤动，哈利吻了吻德拉科的唇，“你不需要再做这个了。”  
  
德拉科急了，“不，你不能把它们一直放着，我不想这样去圣芒戈，你不如直接杀了我！”  
  
“嘘——”哈利让德拉科冷静下来，“不会有事的，我不会让你有事的。只需要比体温高一点，它们就会自己溶化。”  
  
“波特！你这个该死的混蛋，你让我、让我……”  
  
“可是你那样很美，我很喜欢。”哈利还在轻柔地吻着德拉科的唇角，“我很喜欢。”他重复着，但不知道自己指的是什么。  
  
然后他把手放在德拉科仍然微微凸起的腹部，施加压力往下按，让德拉科在他耳边喊出几声妙极了的呻吟，才用了无杖无声的保暖咒。  
  
德拉科的下腹很快被柔和的暖意包裹，它像幼时母亲的手一样轻柔、充满爱护，也像连连阴雨后的第一缕阳光，带来久违的好心情和想要在沾着露水的嫩绿草地上奔跑的念头，让他像久久地躲在这件朦胧的面纱下面。  
  
“德拉科，你还能感觉到它们吗？”哈利没有错过德拉科露出的浅浅的笑容。不论德拉科现在在高兴什么，那都很好。  
  
德拉科再度收缩自己，颗粒分明的圆球已经不再堵塞在他的甬道深处，取而代之的是一泡温暖的液体，在他的腹部里晃荡。德拉科动了一下身子，一股热液顺着他的甬道留下。  
  
德拉科松了一口气，“消失了，太好了，我不用去圣芒戈取出——噢，波特！波特！”  
  
还不等那些液体流尽，德拉科腹腔里的压力丝毫没有减弱，哈利就一个挺身，把自己早已等到焦急和不耐烦的阴茎深深埋入德拉科还饱含温热液体的穴道深处。  
  
“宝贝，我等了很久，你应该不至于那么自私，完全不管我的感受吧？”哈利用像海妖塞壬一样可以蛊惑住德拉科的声音在他的耳边说道。  
  
“我、没有……啊，我里面太满了，波特，别顶我！”德拉科想要斥责几句哈利的无赖，可被超额填满的扭曲快感让他觉得自己被完全征服了，他似乎可以在哈利不规律的顶弄下听见自己肚子里晃荡的水声，“让它流出去，波特……”  
  
“不，德拉科，”哈利一边说一遍吻她，“你可以含得很好，你可以容纳下它们。”然后他把手放在德拉科被汗浸湿的后脑上，一下一下细致地梳理那些已经变得杂乱无章的金发，哈利取下夺取德拉科视野的发带，“看着我。”  
  
德拉科没有料到能够给他最后一丝遮掩的发带会被哈利猛然揭开，他甚至来不及对自己脸上幸福到极致的表情做一个遮掩，就这样毫无掩饰地暴露在哈利的眼前。他还来不及看更多的东西，就听从这个不断在他身上动作的男人的命令，完全陷入了他绿宝石一样吸引人的眸子里。德拉科呢喃，“波特？”  
  
哈利身下的动作开始缓慢而规律起来，但每一次都顶入最深处，似乎要把德拉科贯穿，“告诉我，你的感觉？”  
  
“我的，感觉？”德拉科失神地重复。  
  
“现在的感觉，你是快乐还是悲伤，是自愿还是被迫？不要说谎，德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
哈利的话语说到最后变得严肃起来，德拉科蒙着水汽的灰色眼瞳慌乱地来回转动着，他想要找到一个安全的地方盯着，而不是被波特用好像能看透他的眼神一直注视，那会让他害怕，德拉科隐隐觉得有什么东西不对了，但他不敢面对。  
  
“直视你自己，德拉科。”哈利恶意地戳刺着某个会让德拉科灵魂升空的点，让他不能分心。  
  
“啊！”德拉科叫了一声，他明显感觉哈利放缓了速度，对着某个可怕的地方反复研磨，那些圆球化作的液体随着哈利的动作被不断带出来，沿着德拉科的臀部线条流淌，在臀尖滴落。他看着自己的姿势，他的背在床头的墙壁上借力，但手臂是强烈地想要脱离锁链的禁锢，牢牢搂住哈利的脖子，迫切地想要让哈利和自己脖颈相交。他的上半身和下半身被折成一个从未想象过的姿势，一只腿翘在哈利的臂弯里，另一只甚至天资灼目地搭在了哈利的肩上。他和哈利的下身紧密相连，宛如从一个母亲体内诞生的连体婴那样交错，相融。  
  
德拉科知道有什么东西彻底离他而去了，从他自己离开父亲给他的安全地，踏入危险未知的诡秘森林，他在得知波特的秘密之后甚至留了下来，更别提接下来一系列的行为。他问自己，他是被迫的吗？不，不是……  
  
“快乐，和，自愿。”德拉科绝望地说出真相。  
  
强烈的情感波动让德拉科用力地收缩后穴，哈利还重重地一遍一遍开拓着他试图收窄的甬道，那明晰的跳动的经脉，还有哈利在他耳边粗喘的呼吸，再到黑发男人不知道安分的、在他身上处处留下痕迹的手，德拉科都无一例外地把它们接纳下来。  
  
“好，德拉科，永远不要想走，以及，叫我哈利，好吗？”哈利咬着德拉科的脖子，安心地释放了自己，让他粘腻的浊液和德拉科体内带给他美妙漂浮感的粘液混杂在一起。  
  
“哈、哈利。”德拉科在高潮中断断续续地含着哈利的名字，微微鼓起的小腹上被自己喷洒上晶莹的的白乳。  
  
哈利满足地抽出自己，让德拉科失去堵塞物地已经被开发到暂时难以合拢的泛着淫靡艳红的后穴毫无办法阻止一股一股的粘液流淌。床单被它们造作到无法形容的脏乱，但哈利这次克服了多年形成的洁癖，他把德拉科紧紧搂在怀中，像对待一个奇珍异宝。  
  
哈利看着德拉科被满满的水汽蒙住，但仍然像抓住最后一根稻草一般牢牢与他对视的灰眼睛，它们泛着珍珠的光泽，所有无助和脆弱都在向他毫不保留地展示，他知道，德拉科彻底是他的了。  
  
“抱歉。”哈利在德拉科看不见的耳侧做了一个口型，好像这样会让他善良刻板的一面好受些似的，但哈利知道那对于现在的他来说已经微不足道了。在体验过这些快感和满足过他扭曲的心愿后，他做不到把这些丢了，有关于德拉科的一切他都想要，只是他不够心安理得罢了。  
  
德拉科浑身都在散发着温暖的热度——他被哈利亲手点燃了，抱着他，就像搂着一个小型的太阳。哈利一下一下地吻着德拉科地耳朵，渐渐地，他感觉到德拉科把他的脸埋进自己的颈弯里，蹭着让他觉得羞耻的热泪，是否心安理得，在这一刻也不重要了。  
  
也许在这方面，他应该学学德拉科——向自己妥协。  
  



End file.
